Camping With the Populars
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Amu and her friends are bullied and they want a break, so they head off to Summer Camp. Sadly, Ikuto and the populars over hear them and come along. What relationships will start and which ones will end during the 2 weeks together? Read to find out! :D
1. The Get Away Plan

OKay, so this is Amu and the Populars, but I changed the title to Camping with the Populars.

Here's chapter one!

EnJoY!

* * *

It's the last day of grade eleven and you'd think that people mature as they age, but for the popular crowd it's the opposite. Their pranks become crueler as they age.

Amu got dressed in black skinny jeans and a white top with a red cardigan, and threw on red high-tops. Opened the door to find Utau and Rima already sitting in her car.

"Took you long enough." Rima said.

"I don't know why you even try." Utau said looking at Amu's outfit.

"You know their just going to ruin it again." Utau told her.

Amu nodded her head, ignored the last comment and hopped into her convertible. She was rich but she hated to flaunt it unlike the popular crowd. Rima, Utau and Amu could all be in the popular crowd because Rima has a fan club, Amu has a killer model body, Utau's brother is already a popular and they all have money. However, ever since Amu bitched Saaya out, she has been hated by 80% of the Seiyo High population.

There are others Amu hangs out with but they usually get ignored and it shocks Amu because they have money but they hide behind baggy clothes like she does, but Amu wanted to change that even though it was the last day of school. Amu knew that half the 'populars' would be going to college or university next year, so she thought she could wear something else.

"Ugh!" Amu screamed. "I want to hire someone to kill that bitch!"

"Hahaha, Amu relax." Nade said to her friend.

The final bell had just ringed, and just like Utau had predicted the 'populars' had ruined her outfit. Amu pulled out her phone and pressed nine.

"Um . . . Amu what are you doing?" Nagi asked, he was in grade twelve and was leaving next year, and whether he liked it or not Nade and Amu could see he really liked Rima. But that's not what's happening right now.

"I'm doing exactly what I said." Amu put the phone to her ear.

"Hello. Yes." Amu talked into her phone. Utau and Rima came up.

"She doing it again isn't she." Rima asked.

Nade and Nagi nodded. Utau sighed and ripped the phone out of her hands and ended the call.

"Amu, you can't just get rid of your problems." Utau told her. You know how I said Amu didn't like to flaunt, well, there are times when she likes to use her money. Like, last year, for example, some kids scratched her precious convertible and the next day he doesn't show up, and the next day and the next. When you ask Amu what happen she simple says, "I got rid of him." That scared everyone for a while until they found out what really happened. She bribed his family to move.

"But, they destroyed my Gucci hand bag!" Amu complained.

"Honey, you can just by another one." Nade told her.

"NO!" Amu protested.

"Come on Amu it's the last day of school. Can't you give us a break?" A husky voice said into her ear as he covered her mouth with his hand. Her face was really red, and Ikuto smirked. Until, she bit down on his hand.  
"No, you moron." Amu said walking to her car, trying to keep her cool. Utau and Rima ran after her and hopped in. Amu sped off.

As it turned out Amu had to wear her baggy sweater and sweat pants home.

Amu dropped Utau and Rima off then headed home. She parked her car and walked into the empty house. Her father died last year, and her mother was promoted to editor for her magazine. Now, she's never home, but they have a bigger than necessary house. Amu sighed, and headed to her room. She really did like being able to call anyone and ask them to do something for her, but she hated knowing someone knew she had a lot of money because then she and her friends could become targets for a kidnapping. Amu sighed again.

"Stupid, 'populars'." Amu grumbled, as she threw her ripped clothes into the garbage. "Stupid Ikuto, and his acting, I know he really hates me and thinks I'm ugly."

Amu wouldn't admit it to her self but she had a thing for Ikuto and Tadase, but she couldn't choose which one she liked better. However, as far as she cared Tadase was a lot better than Ikuto.

Amu sighed and started to fall asleep. Then her cell hone rang. She grabbed it and put it to her ear.

"Hello." She said tiredly.

"Hey." Utau said on the other line.

"What do you want?" Amu was grumpy because she was trying to sleep not moments ago.

"I wanted to tell you I have signed us up for summer camp!" Utau squealed, a little too loudly because Ikuto heard the conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

"Really!" Amu sudden had a burst of energy; she loved summer camps, because they let her get away from her troubles at school.

"It's for two weeks!" Utau explained.

"When does it start?" Amu asked.

"In two days, so tomorrow Rima and I are taking you shopping and would you mind if we used some clothes from your modeling contract?" Utau asked.

"Not at all. What type of camp is it?" Amu asked.

"It's the Teen Summer Talent camp." Utau explained.

"Really! The one that open this year!" Amu clarified.

"Yeah, and Nagi, Nade, Yaya, and Kukai are coming with us." Utau told her.

"Awesome." Amu told her.

"Oh, I have to go." Utau said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Amu said and then both girls hung up.

Little did they know Ikuto heard the majority of their conversation and was now in the process of signing the populars up to the camp as well. He also requested to be in Amu's cabin.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**So far this story is winning in my poll.**

**If you like it vote for it on my _poll! :)_**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Mission Accomplished

**I told some people I would update a story . . . and because this one it winning the poll, so far, I will update it.**  
***FYI: This chapter isn't really needed . . . well, okay it sets up the emontional conficts.**  
**Someone told me I should put AU when the personalities change and when there are no charas.**

**I don't own any characters or Shugo Chara! (Copyright to Peach Pit) XP**

**ENJOY! ChApTeR TwO! =D**

* * *

The next morning Amu was rudely awoken by a violent knocking that came from her front door. Amu was dressed in black silk short shorts, and a white tank. She proceeded to the front door while throwing on her hot pink satin robe. She tried the strap securely around her waist, before opening the front door.

"Really!" Amu groaned as the girls at her door barged into her house at a very early hour.

"Well, Amu, because we figured this is a good time to go shopping." Nadeshiko said.

"At . . ." Amu looked at the clock, "six in the morning? And I thought Rima and Utau were coming, not you guys."

"They told Yaya that they would meet us there!" Yaya squealed. How Yaya managed to have so much energy so early was beyond Amu's knowledge.

"Get dressed." Nadeshiko commanded. Amu looked at her and in return received a glare. Amu sighed and then walked to her room.

Amu slipped on black baggy pants with the word 'star' across her bum in white. Then she put on a white tee with three purple stars at the front. Before she left her room she grabbed her white sweater, which was two sizes too big and was covered in purple stars. She slipped on a pair Uggs and casually walked down stairs to the door.

"Going with the bed head look." Nadeshiko commented on Amu's hair. Amu grumbled and went to the bathroom. She brushed her hair straight and threw it into a high ponytail.

"Let's get going Utau's going to be pissed." Amu said walking past the girls.

They got to the mall, but Utau and Rima were nowhere to be found.

"I thought you said they would be at the entrance?" Amu asked.

"Yaya's going to go buy some candy." Yaya yelped and ran off. Nadeshiko and Amu sighed and walked to the food court to grab breakfast.

When they arrived at the food they saw Utau and Rima sitting down talking and eating yogurt, but they had bags around them.

"Where were you guys?" Amu asked when they got to the table.

"Hm. Oh, we were bored waiting so we guessed your size and bought you the clothes." Utau smiled evilly at Amu.

"Don't bother asking. We didn't get any baggy stuff because you need to quit hiding yourself." Rima explained. "I'm packing your suitcase, too."

Amu scoffed, sat down beside Utau, and took her yogurt.

"Hey!" Utau exclaimed.

"I'm hungry." Amu stated. "Why didn't you guys wait, we weren't that late."

"Um . . . Yes you were. We stopped waiting at seven thirty." Rima replied sarcastically.

Amu thought for a moment then went back to eating her, well Utau's yogurt. They started to casually talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice the populars walk into the food court. However, after the girls planned their day they left without so much as a word or gesture towards the populars. Saaya was very furious; even though they were not popular she still wanted to have all the attention. Therefore, she got Ikuto, Kairi, and Tadase to follow them no matter what. While she and Lulu went shopping.

The girls called a cab, they haven't noticed their stalkers . . . yet.

"Where to ladies?" The friendly driver asked as the four girls piled into the cab.

"The new water park would be wonderful." Utau said winking at the driver. He could only nod. Nadeshiko pulled out her phone and texted someone.

"Can I get out?" Nadeshiko asked politely. The cab pulled over and Nadeshiko climbed out.

"I'm Yaya's ride. I almost forgot." Nadeshiko said running back into the mall. Amu, Rima, and Utau were a little skeptical. They knew Yaya was in the mall, but they also knew that Yaya's parents were picking her up for a dance rehearsal. However, the girls shrugged it off, if Nadeshiko wanted to tell them she would.

Nadeshiko ran towards the mall and then hopped behind a tree and watched the cab pull away from the curb. Her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen showing her she had an incoming call.

"What is it?" She asked rudely.

"Now, Now. No need to be snippy." A female voice mocked.

"I don't want to do this." Nadeshiko told her.

"I don't care. Her family has a large debt and they need to pay it off."

"But, she hates your company and what you did. Even as her friend she'll never agree to work after the incident." Nadeshiko informed her.

"Now Nade. We both know-"

"Only my friends may call me that." Nadeshiko snapped.

"Nadeshiko, you're in the same position as her. Don't make this any harder than it already is." The voice became evil. "You don't want more deaths putting in your life or her's. Do you?"

"No." Nadeshiko sighed.

"Good. Then get her to join the agency . . . it's just modeling." Then the voice hung up.

"It's just modeling!" Nadeshiko mocked cruelly. She sighed sadly and called for a cab. Then she told the cab drive to take her to the new water park. Little did she know the guys hadn't left yet because they didn't want to get caught. They saw her expression change and all sorts of questioned started to pop into the guys heads.

At the water park Amu tried on one of many new bath suits Utau had bought for her.

"I got a text from Nade!" Amu called from the change rooms. "Looks like she's coming after all."

Amu stepped out of the stall.

"What do you think?" Amu asked.

"Do you have a thing with stars today?" Rima asked. Amu was wearing a black halter bikini that had two white stars on her left breast and another two on the back on her bottoms to the right. The bikini was stringy, bottoms held by thin strings and the top was together by the same strings as well and in middle of her top was a silver star hanging from the string in between the fabric.

"Yeah, I thought it would be different." Amu stated. Rima was a black strapless bikini. It had a gold hoop in between her breasts. Her bottoms were black with a gold buckle looking attachment that was off to the side. Utau was wearing a similar bathing suit to Amu, but instead of stars there were purple butterflies.

"Do we have a thing for black today, or what?" Utau laughed when they saw each other.

"Let's knock 'em dead ladies." Rima said linking arms with Amu who proceeded to link arms with Utau and then they sauntered out of the change room and headed to the front gates to meet Nadeshiko. On their way they gained several whistles.

Nadeshiko was just entering when they got there.

"Um, excuse me? Have you seen my friends?" Nadeshiko asked. "They might be hiding under a rock wearing some baggy clothes."

"Nade, it's us." Utau laughed.

"I know. The suits look awesome. I guess I should where black so I fit in." Nadeshiko said as they walked back to the change rooms. Nadeshiko entered one of the stalls.

"So, Yaya found her own way home?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, her parents came . . . who knew." Nadeshiko answered, but they all knew it was a lie and she was hiding something. But they were all good friends so they would let it go.

Nadeshiko stepped out wearing a plain black halter bikini.

"Okay let's go." Nadeshiko said walking in front of the girls. Her bathing suit bottoms had two red flower petals that looked like they were falling. They linked arms and headed to the slides.

When they got their Rima and Nadeshiko decided to sunbath while Amu and Utau had fun. Amu and Utau shrugged their shoulders and ran off.

The guys got out of their cab and saw Nadeshiko walk briskly towards the gate. However they lost her.

"Would they really be here?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah. I know my sister's idea of fun." Ikuto responded and he led the way to the gate. They were waiting in line when Kairi got a text.

"I got to go. Sorry guys." Kairi told them.

"Going to go stalk Yaya?" Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, right. I have a study date." Kairi lied, they both knew he was going to go watch Yaya dance because they all seemed to have a crush on one the unpopular girls, except Tadase. Although, Tadase thinks Ikuto actually likes Saaya.

They were heading towards the men's change room. When Ikuto ran into Tadase.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked as he collected his balance.

"Is that Amu?" Tadase asked pointing towards a girl with pink hair in a high ponytail running towards a slide.

"No, you and I both know she would never wear something like that." Ikuto said, though he wasn't to sure himself. He hadn't met very many girls with pink hair. Actually Amu was the only person he knew.

"Yeah, but . . ." Tadase said.

"Then why don't we find out?" Ikuto proposed, walking into a stall, and changing into his bathing suit. Ikuto's bathing suit was black and navy blue plaid and without a shirt he revealed his abs. Tadase's bathing suit was red with a crown on the bottom right leg and without a shirt he showed his less developed abs. When they exited the change rooms they saw Nadeshiko and Rima being pulled by Utau towards a water slide. She shoved a double tube at them and then ran up the stair without one herself. However, the higher they looked they realized she wasn't without a tube because the pink headed girl had one.

"Come on . . ." Utau stopped bugging them when she looked past Rima's head and spotted her brother and Ikuto.

"Guys! Tadase and Ikuto are here! Hurry." She pulled them up and raced over to the tubes and shoved one at them.

"I have to tell Amu." Utau raced up the stairs.

"Amu." Utau gasped as she reached Amu.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto and Tadase are here." She stumbled on her words she was so tired. So she pointed. Amu turned and spotted the blue-headed freak.

"Well, this is crap." Amu mumbled.

"Don't worry. Just take up the offer from the other guy." Utau nodded her head up at the black haired guy who asked Amu to go down a slide with him.

"Fine." Amu grumbled, past Utau the tube and climbed the stairs toward the guy.

"Hey. Can I take you up on your offer?" Amu asked when she reached him.

"Oh, Yeah sure. But I only have a single tube." He said when he turned to look at her.

"That's fine we can switch with my friend." Amu suggested. He nodded and they switched tubes.

"So, what made decide to take me up on my offer. Couldn't resist my good looks?" The boy joked.

"I wish that were the case." Amu giggled. "But, actually there's this guy who's following me."

"Really who?" He inquired. Amu turned and looked at the people below and then the people in line. She put her finger to her lip as if to be thinking.

"There, fifth group from the bottom. He has blue hair." Amu responded and turned away from Ikuto.

"I wish I could say I could take him, but . . . he's pretty macho." He informed Amu.

"That's fine." Amu laughed. "I just want him to think I taken."

"Well, we could toy with him." He told her and brushed his hand down her arm.

"How?" Amu acted innocent.

Ikuto and Tadase were walking up to the line. They each grabbed single tubes and got in line.

"Where do you think she's going?" Tadase asked.

"I don't know, but if you keep staring someone may think you're stalking her." Ikuto told him.

"She's talking to some guy." Tadase told Ikuto. He stiffened and turned around. Sure enough she was laughing with someone. When he looked at Utau she was looking straight at him smirk, but the smirk sent a message like, 'How do you like watching her flirt?' Ikuto started to feel unpleasant. He never saw Amu without a baggy sweater or pants, and this look had him going insane. It's like love at first sight, except Ikuto convinced himself that wasn't the feeling he was feeling because Ikuto never felt anything for any girl.

"Wow." Tadase breathed and coughed a couple times. Ikuto was turned at this point.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Dude, you do not want to know if you stiffen when I simple told you she was talking to someone else." Tadase informed him.

The boy, who still hasn't told Amu his name, grabbed Amu wrist and pulled her towards him. He roughly put his lips to her's. She wasn't expecting this to happen. She tried to shove him off.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he pulled away. "We're toying with your stalker."

"This isn't what I wanted to happen." She stared at him. But he pulled her into another kiss and this time he was less rough and more passionate. However, to Amu it felt wrong and disgusting, like someone was violating her. Down the line they heard a growl.

"Ikuto! Calm down." They heard Utau yell. Amu pulled away and looked down at the line and saw Ikuto in a fit trying to pass Utau. Amu smirked and pulled the boy in for another kiss.

"Slut." A low voice said. Amu pulled away again and looked down the line and saw it was Ikuto who had said it. Amu felt like someone had stabbed her in the back. They were towards the top and it was Amu's turn next. Her eyes saddened, and she grabbed the boy's hand and then pulled him to the beginning of the slide. She got in the first hole and she felt his legs wrap around her then she felt a rush if cold air as they turned and sped down the slide.

Ikuto turned around and saw that the guy was kissing Amu. Ikuto growled, then when they kissed again he growled louder and headed up the stairs towards them. He didn't know what he was doing he was action on impulses.

"Ikuto! Calm down." Utau told and Ikuto saw Amu look at him then smirk. He noticed she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Slut." Ikuto growled angrily under his breath, but he didn't do a great job hiding the word from Amu's ears. He saw her eyes sadden then she disappeared down the tunnel.

"Way to go Ikuto!" Utau told him. "You're not even going out, so why are you so protective over her?"

"I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment." Ikuto murmured and looked down at the end of the slide. Amu came out, and ran towards Rima and Nadeshiko who had resumed lounging on the chairs. They nodded their heads and got up and left. Next he saw Utau race after them.

As soon as Amu felt the water hit her at the end she jumped out of the tube and raced over to Nadeshiko and Rima. She told them what happened.

"Do you want to go somewhere else, maybe grab a bit to eat?" Nadeshiko asked.

Amu nodded and followed them to the food bar at the center of the park. Later Utau caught up with them. After they finished eating. Utau brought up the idea of a sleep over. Everyone agreed and Amu suggested it be at her house then on the way to the camp they would stop by everyone's houses because Amu lived the furthest away.

At Amu's house they all crashed in her room and watched movies all night.

"How about we wake up a five?" Utau suggested. Everyone looked at her as if she had three heads and then attacked her with pillows.

"No way!" Amu screeched as she hit Utau with a pillow. "I've woken up early way too much."

"Amu, you only woke up early once." Nadeshiko reminded her.

"So, what you're on her side now?" Amu asked while attacking Nadeshiko with a pillow.

The three girls fought with pillows until Amu tripped over Rima who had fallen asleep earlier. The girls laughed quietly then went to bed. Utau and Nadeshiko high-fived because they were pretty sure that Amu forgot all about Ikuto. Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**That was longer! :)**

**WeLl, I HoPeD YoU EnJoYeD ThAt **

**If YoU DiD ThEn Go To My PoLl If YoU HaVe'Nt AlReAdY . . . :D**

**AnD LiKe To KnOw WhAt YoU ThInK So**

**ReAd AnD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Revealing The Past

**I started playing the violin! XD It's sooooo exciting!  
I was reading over chapter 2 and I realzed that it may have been a bit confusing to some because I was jumping from narrating Ikuto and Tadase to narrating Utau, Amu and the mystery boy. So SORRY! XD**  
**Anyway here's chapter . . . 3 and This story won the poll! Which means I'm focusing on this story for now! :)**

**Here's chapter 3 . . . oh and Thanks for the reviews! :D:D:D**

* * *

Amu was still fast asleep, when everyone else started to wake up.

"Let's pack our suitcases and hers, before she wakes up." Rima shushed them.

Amu woke up to the sound of a lot of shuffling, and then dead silence followed. She sat up completely confused. She rubbed her eyes, let them focus and scanned the room for any of her friends.

"Guys?" She called.

"Amu! Don't come down stairs!" Utau yelled through the door.

"Eh! Why?" Amu asked, and walked towards the door. When she tried to open it, but Utau held it shut.

"There's something you shouldn't see down stairs." Utau answered and Amu obediently got dressed silently.

Downstairs, Rima was standing at the door, with her hands on her hips. Nadeshiko was slightly behind her in the same position.

"What would you like?" Rima asked, rather rudely.

"I wanted to see Amu." The boy asked, "Is that against the law?"

"It is here." Nadeshiko harshly stated.

"What have I done?" He questioned. "I thought the guy with the blue hair was at fault."

"Oh, he is too." Rima informed him, "But so are you!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you kissed Amu without even telling her your name and you random know where she lives!" Nadeshiko let him know how wrong the situation was.

"How do you know where she lives?" Rima asked.

"I, um, followed her." He cringed into the sentence.

"Well, what's your name?" Rima's facial expressions went to bored, but in Nadeshiko's eyes she saw a small girl trying to contain her angry.

"Keiji." He answered and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Ah, Rima, why don't you go see how Amu's doing?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"Is something wrong? Did the stalker attack her?" Keiji panicked.

"The only stalker I know . . . is you." Nadeshiko said after Rima left.

"But-" Utau came down the stairs and slammed the door shut.

They weren't sure if he had left or hid in the bushes somewhere, but Utau and Nadeshiko started to pack the suitcases into Amu's Black R-Class Mercedes-Benz SUV.

"I don't what to use a flashy vehicle, guys." Amu stated entering the garage.

"It's not." Utau said.

"Um, if you haven't noticed this is a Mercedes-Benz and apparently it means I have money." Amu said, remembering when she first drove it and someone had called her moneybags.

"Oh, Amu, it's okay to show off sometimes." Utau said, "And besides we need the space."

Amu sighed in agreement then headed inside the house after Nadeshiko, but immediately returned. She ran to Utau and told her someone was looking through her coffee table drawers. Utau stiffened and instantly thought of Keiji. However, Amu and Utau's cell phones' said otherwise. Rima and Nadeshiko had each texted them and told them some strangers were in her house. So, Amu and Utau stayed in the garage and eventually hid in the SUV when a couple men came into the garage.

Nadeshiko saw one of the men walk by her and recognized him. She stood up from her crouched position between the couch and wall and walked over to him. She had no idea where Rima was.

"What are you doing here, Reizo?" Nadeshiko asked. She had had a crush on him until she saw him kill her parents because her parents couldn't pay off some of their debt to the major corporation they had worked for. Now their debt was passed on to her, but because her brother ran away in fear he doesn't have to contribute and all their parents' debt is force on to Nadeshiko.

"We were sent here by Chika to pressure the Hinamori girl into joining our company because YOU were unable to." He stressed to her.

"Well you wouldn't know what it's like to have to try and get your friend to join a company that killed your parents know would you?" Nadeshiko told him angrily.

He got extremely angry because of the remark and backed her into the wall behind her.

"Wouldn't know?" He laughed humourlessly. "You wouldn't know what it's like to have to kill someone you care about's parents, know would you?"

Nadeshiko was shocked she thought he had only killed her parents.

"So, you killed more then my parents?" She asked and her strong attitude was break apart as she started to cry. He smiled, but it didn't reach him eyes and sighed.

"You don't get it." He said leaning down, so their foreheads were touching.

She saw what was going to happen. However, Reizo was thrown off her and was sent flying across the room. When she looked to she who had done it she saw. Rima was standing there and she looked really upset because what happened at the door and what Nadeshiko and Reizo were talking about, but Nadeshiko didn't know she heard.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Reizo looked at Nadeshiko, like he was pleading for her to explain her friend's sudden reaction, and Rima screamed again pointing towards the door. He ran out of the door. Rima collapsed on to the ground and Nadeshiko ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked urgently.

"I'm so glad I could yell at someone." Rima laughed, this morning's events had gotten her worked up and now she finally could use her anger.

Utau came running in, "Come on, we're going to be late." Utau told them as if nothing had just happened.

Everyone finished putting their stuff into the SUV and piled in, much to Amu's distaste.

"We're going to have to stop at your modeling building." Rima told Amu. She nodded and stared out the window as Utau drove to the modeling business.

When they go to the 46-floor building, no one would let Amu come in because they knew she would reject half the things they were going to get. They, with the help of four staff members, brought bags of clothes and Amu paled at the thought of what they could have possibly gotten.

They got the stuff in the SUV and Amu's make-up artist comment about how she hasn't seen this vehicle in a while. Amu thanked them through the window and Utau drove off.

They made at a stop at Utau's house, and then Rima's and finally they stopped a block away from Nadeshiko's house because she wouldn't let Utau drive any further. She asked one of her housemaid to deliver the clothes at their current location. When they had gotten Nadeshiko's clothes the headed towards the camp.

After two hours of driving they finally reached a sigh that read: "Teen Summer Talent Camp." Under the title it read: "The untalented beware." This caused the girls to laugh.

They were directed towards a parking spot when they got to the campground. They left their clothes in the SUV until they were sure about where they were going.

"What are your names?" the woman behind the registration desk asked when they walked up.

"Amu, Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko." Utau pointed to each of the girl as she said their names. The woman typed the names into the computer.

"Okay, it seems that Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, and your counselor are already in your cabin. Let me call down your counselor." She said and she grabbed the phone and started talking into it. A couple minutes later an older looking boy came up to them and introduced himself as 'Kyo'. He was a brunette with eyes that were a medium blue colour. His hairstyle was like Kukai and he was as tall as Ikuto.

He led them to their cabin and told them they could go back to their SUV if they needed anything. So, the girls got out the suitcases they thought they would need right away and followed Kyo to the cabin.

When they entered the cabin, there were six bunk beds.

"It looks like half your cabin is here." Kyo noticed. "The other counselor and I will leave every night and then come back to wake you up for morning classes."

Amu and the girl nodded their heads and greeted their friends. The cabin was rather large. There were three bunk beds perpendicular to the left wall and another three bunk beds perpendicular to the right wall and there were dressers in between each bunk bed. The front and back doors were right across the room from each other. Amu and Utau took the bunk bed in the middle on the left wall, Amu on the top bunk and Utau on the bottom bunk. Nagihiko was on the top bunk on the bunk bed across from them and there was an empty bed under him. Rima and Yaya took the bunk at the back-right corner of the cabin, beside Nagihiko. Rima was on the top bunk and Yaya was on the bottom. Nadeshiko and Kukai took the bunk bed beside Amu and Utau at the left-front corner of the cabin. Nadeshiko was on the top bunk and Kukai was on the bottom bunk. Therefore, so far, there were empty bunk beds beside Amu and Utau and Nagihiko, as well as, an empty bed under him.

"Once you're settled call me and let me know." Kyo said pointing to a phone beside the door. Everyone responded with a nod, and then when he left they all started to burst into conversations ranging from Yaya's dance rehearsal to Nagihiko's basketball game to what happened at the water park to what happened at Amu's house this morning. Finally, Rima decided to call Kyo and tell him they were ready for the tour of the facilities.

When Kyo arrives he seem out of breath, but no one questioned why.

"Okay, let's begin the tour." Kyo said as he walked out the back door. Everyone followed behind him. Just as the back door closed and another group of people walked in to the cabin through the front door and started to look around.

* * *

**There you have it! :)**

**Hoped you liked it! :)**

**Actually, tell me if you liked it! :P**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Don't Get Caught

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story! :)**

**It's their first day. . . half day. . . at camp! :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as the back door closed, another group of people walked into the cabin through the front door and started to look around.

"I call this bunk!" a blonde girl called, she was probably the most enthusiastic about this whole out of everyone in the group, and jumped onto the bunk to the right of her.

"Kairi, you take the one beside ma and Tadase you are on the top bunk!" She announced to the group and gave them a death glare, "And if anyone of you protest . . ." She smiled evilly. This caused both boys to nodded their heads vigorously. They got the point.

"That leaves this bunk bed to us." A red head said to her blue-haired boyfriend. Ikuto looked to the bunk bed beside his and immediately recognized the pillow on the bottom bunk and assumed who owned the pillow on the top bunk. Amu and his sister. He smirked and didn't mention it to his girlfriend.

"I call the top bunk." He said as he threw his pillow on to the bunk. Saaya cautiously put her stuff on the bottom bunk and looked around at what could have possible made Ikuto suddenly so excited. There was nothing, so she shrugged it off. Everyone started to look at their surroundings.

"There are two guys and four girls, maybe?" They assumed as they noticed the baggage lying on the floor around the other bunk beds. They started to put their clothes into the drawers beside their bunk beds when the front door flung open. Then a tall black-haired boy came in huffing.

"Sorry." He breathed, "I'm the replacement, Keiji."

Ikuto slightly growled, but realized what he did and covered it up with a cough. This caused Keiji to look at him and scowl in recognition. They had a glaring contest and then Saaya, being self-center, interrupted with, "You don't have to fight over me." Saaya sang she was so pleased to think they were actually glaring over her. Everyone, including Lulu, rolled their eyes.

"Let's start this tour!" Lulu called, trying to break from the tension in the atmosphere. Lulu walked out the front door and called again. This time everyone walked out after her.

As the door closed Utau & Amu walked in.

"Thank god!" Amu cried she had the biggest headache all of a sudden.

"Here." Utau said and handed some Advil to Amu. They started talking when a female voice interrupted their conversation.

"Just a second. Let me get my cell phone." The female voice called. Amu and Utau looked at one another, they recognized the voice. Then, just as the font door opened, Amu dove under the covers on Utau's bed.

Saaya didn't notice the movement under the covers as she walked in and stared at Utau.

"What are you doing here!" She screamed and forced Utau to cover her ears as she cringed away from the awful sound.

"Me? What about you?" Utau retorted, pointing at Saaya.

"Ikuto signed us up." Saaya answered with an edge to her voice. As Utau's anger levels rose Ikuto came running in. No one, except Utau, knew that Amu was under the covers just 2 feet from them.

"What's the matter, babe?" Ikuto asked nonchalantly as he walked up behind Saaya. Saaya points accusingly at Utau.

"Don't worry the pink-haired one isn't hear, so you should be fine." Ikuto said, but to Utau, and Amu it sounded more like he was relieved. However, only Ikuto knew the reason why and he wasn't completely sure he was right. Saaya relaxed at the information.

"But she and her friends are still going to be sharing a cabin with us." She whined and pointed at Utau again like she was some disgusting bug she wanted Ikuto to squish. However, as much as Saaya adored Ikuto she did not know that he had a sister and that the girl standing in front of her was said sister.

"No name calling this time?" Utau commented and ignored Saaya's other comment.

"That was out of impulse, I told you!" Ikuto responded and started to get defensive and slightly aggravated.

"Then why don't you apologize?" Utau questioned. They were acting as though Saaya wasn't there as she stared back and forth between them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Because she didn't hear me!" Ikuto stated, but they both knew that wasn't quite the truth and that Ikuto was just running away. It actually surprised Utau that Ikuto was actually afraid to admit that he cared what one girl thought of him.

Utau was about to say something when Keiji walked in. Utau recognized him immediately and started to glare at him passed Ikuto. Ikuto wasn't sure what she was glaring at until he turned around. However, it still confused he why Utau was glaring at him. She kept her mouth shut because she remembered Amu was hiding.

"Let's go . . ." Keiji trailed off when he noticed Utau glaring at him. The only thing going through his head was whether or not Amu was there. But one quick sweep around the room made him realize she was not. He sighed in disappointment.

Ikuto saw all the gears turning in Keiji's head as he looked around the room. Ikuto scowled, grabbed Saaya's hand and walked briskly passed Keiji. Ikuto grumbled something as he grabbed Keiji, hard enough to cause him to wince, and dragged him out the door. When they reach the group Ikuto threw Keiji on the ground and told him to start the tour. Everyone was curious what made him act that way, but knew better than to ask.

When their voices faded away Amu pulled the cover away from her and came out of her hiding spot.

"So much for a fun summer." Amu sighed,

"Don't worry about it, let's change cabins." Rima said walking in through the back door. Amu and Utau were shocked, but agreed. The three girls left the cabin, but they didn't know they had a pair of eyes following their every move until he couldn't see them from where he was. Kairi's eyes trailed them, he was deeply confused because he didn't understand, for the first time, why Utau and Rima weren't with Amu, but some unknown girl with pink hair.

"I think Amu's sister is here." Kairi informed the populars and the counselor, who slightly brightens at the news.

"She doesn't have a sister old enough to attend this camp." Ikuto stated lazily, and ignored the stares he got from the group of people stand around him all wondering the same thing, "How the hell does he know?" They all thought.

"Then maybe her cousin?" Tadase and Saaya suggested at the same time. Everyone, but Ikuto and Keiji, accept that explanation for an answer. Ikuto and Keiji were still skeptical because they only knew one pink-haired girl and that was Amu. However, they didn't share they thoughts with anyone and they continued to focus on the tour.

* * *

**Everyone there is a link to a visual of the Cabin set up on my profile!**

**Thanks for your support! :)**

**Please continue reading this story! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Won't Be Going Anywhere

**Here's chapter 5 . . . I'm not really sure what to name? :P**

**I didn't have time to read it over because I just wanted to post it . . . sorry! XP**

**Hope you enjoy! It may be a little confusing . . . again I'm Sorry! XD**

* * *

The girls ran out of the cabin and met up with Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Kukai and Yaya. None of them seemed to notice that Kyo had disappeared.

"We've met our other roommates." Amu grumbled.

"Well, I met them you were hiding." Utau clarified and Amu sent her a look.

"And?" Nagihiko asked trying to get more information.

"Are any of them hot?" Kukai asked and immediately got a glare from Utau.

"Not unless you think Saaya's hot." Rima told him.

They stared at her in shock.

"I understand why you hid." Kukai said, but also laughed.

"Yaya doesn't get it?" Yaya questioned and to everyone else she seemed truly confused.

"It means the populars are rooming with us." Nadeshiko confirmed.

"So, Rima suggested that we change cabins. Is everyone okay with that decision?" Amu inquired.

They all nodded simultaneously. Amu sighed with relief and then led them to the main office. There wasn't much of a line so Amu marched right up to the woman typing like a zombie.

"How may I help you?" The woman said without looking up from her computer and the way she sounded sound like she hated her job.

"We would like to change cabins." Amu stated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that request." The woman said still not looking up from her computer. The sounds around Amu started to drain away until the only thing Amu heard was the sound of typing and the occasional click of a mouse. She lost it.

"What do you mean, 'You can't help.'" Amu mimicked and slammed her hands on to the desk counter.

"We don't allow a change of cabin unless the whole cabin wishes as a whole group and moves to the same cabin as each other." The woman said finally turning her attention to the group of teens in front of her. Utau walked up.

"Well," Utau looked at the woman's nametag and tried to act sweet, "Patty, can't you do this one thing for us?" Utau fluttered her puppy dog eyes at her and asked again when there was no response. The woman, however, pointed to the door, declined, and asked them to leave.

When they were out of the building Amu freaked out again and threw hands up into the air.

"Ugh!" Amu growled to the sky.

"We just have to be careful not to be in the cabin at the same time." Utau said and thought she was a genius.

"What about at night?" Nadeshiko asked.

"She'll have to be in bed earlier or wait until they fall asleep." Utau concluded. Amu gave in, but she has a strange feeling it won't go to well.

The group turns around and sees Kyo running towards them. When he finally reached the he was huffing.

"The other councilor isn't coming, so they called in a replacement." Kyo informed them. Everyone didn't really care, so they shrugged their shoulders.

"Can you guys follow me this time?" Kyo asked, and then sighed. "Let's re-start this tour."

The camp had one main building, besides the office building, with two stories, and then five smaller buildings coming off the main building, like a star, and finally there was a building longer than the main building behind everything.

When they first walked into the main building, there was a huge map framed and lying on a table in the middle of the foyer. When they stood at the map, to their right there were two elevators and to their left there was a door to the staircase. Just past the map there was a vocal room to the left, beside the stairs, and to their right there was a hallway. They walked down the hall and saw the walls were decorated with famous people who have gone to this camp. The hall, after awhile, turned left and then there were two big windows. After they walked by the windows they turned left again and saw six heavy double doors to there right and five single doors on their left. The six double doors lead to the auditorium, the first four single doors lead to instrumental room, and the last door led to another vocal room. All the rooms were sound proof. They went back to the four and took the elevators to the second floor.

When they got to the second floor there was a huge window to their left, the stair case was in front of them, and another hallway to their right. However, when they turned right there were four single doors. Three were in front of them and one was just past the staircase. The one beside the stairs led to a modeling room. The others led to a make-up artist's room, a hair salon-style room, and a cloth designing room. At the end of this hall they turned right, walked awhile, and then turned left again into a hall that had two large windows on their right. At the end of this section they turned left again. There was a huge window that looked down on the auditorium stage. Past the window there were five doors on the group's left and on their right there were three more heavy double doors. The three double doors led to more seating for the auditorium. The five doors each led to a different room. One led to another hair salon-styled room, another led to a cloth designing room, another led to a make-up artist's room, and another led to another modeling room and finally the last door led to a photography room.

When they were finished looking around they met up at the front of the building and took a look at the five smaller buildings. There wasn't a way to get into them without going outside, unfortunately.

When they were all outside they looked at the first building to their left, which was for acting. The first building to the right was for writing. The building behind the acting building was for Visual arts, and the building behind the writing building was for dancing. Finally, the last building was larger than the rest because it had kitchens and a mess hall. Kyo explained to them that cooking campers usually cooked meals for the camp, it was cheaper that way and the campers got reviews on their food, while the other campers got variety in their meals.

The girls were about to walk away when they realized they forgot about the big building behind the cooking building. Kukai asked Kyo what was in it; he was disappointed that there were no sports here. However, Kyo told him it was a recreational building and it was for the campers to use. The building had ice rinks, soccer, football, rugby, and field hockey fields, baseball diamonds, pools, tracks for biking, running, etc. Kyo told them that the ice rinks could be converted into basketball, volleyball, and badminton courts. Kyo was thinking for a while and then he remembered that behind this building there was a stable. The girls were shocked, but not as much as the boys. The boys had turned to stone.

"It's getting late, so why don't you guys get something to eat and go to bed. Tomorrow I'll show you the rest." Kyo told them as their mouths widened even more, if that were even possible.

"There's more!" Kukai practically yelled as he broke out of his froze state.

"Not much, but yeah." Kyo said, he waved, and then walked away.

"Wow! This place is awesome." Amu exclaimed.

"You can say that again." Nagihiko said.

"This place is-" Amu said again, but was interrupted.

"He didn't mean it, Amu." Nadeshiko said.

"Yaya is wondering how we are going to get everywhere because Yaya's feet hurt from walking everywhere." Yaya whined.

"Stop whin- Wait, you have a point." Rima said as she thought about it.

Everyone looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm starved." Amu said and she walked back towards the cooking building.

When everyone had gotten food they all sat down at a table near the doors in case Ikuto and his group came in. They talked about everything and wondered what Kyo could possibly show them tomorrow. After they headed to their cabin. It was getting dark and Amu wasn't sure if Ikuto was in the cabin so she made Utau go first. He wasn't there, so Amu hurriedly got in her P.J.'s and covered her head with her covers. She heard Ikuto come in, but they were too tired to ask Utau who the girl was she was with before. So, everyone went to bed without a word.

The next day, when Amu woke up the populars was gone. Amu hopped off her bunk feeling refreshed.

"Ah." She sighed as she stretched her arms over head, but when she looked around she noticed everyone was gone, even her friends. The back door swung open and Utau walked in with food in her hands.

"Kyo, told us to take our bathing suits. So Rima picked yours out and told me to tell you to wear that over it." Utau instructed, handing Amu the food and then pointed at the outfit and bathing suit on Utau's bed. Amu inhaled the food and nodded. She was way too happy to care what Rima chose for her. Suddenly voice started to get closer, and closer. Utau grabbed the outfit and bathing suit, shoved them into a bag and then pulled Amu out of the cabin. They went to the bathroom.

"Change in here." Utau commanded and pushed Amu into a stall. She started to pace thinking about something she wasn't telling Amu.

"Um?" Amu said.

"What?" Utau asked.

"I don't have shoes." Amu told her, and then she heard the bathroom door open and close.

When Amu was done she was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a blue and white plaid tube-top. She wore her bathing suit, which she noticed was from her modeling contract, underneath so the halter straps looked like they attached to her tube-top. Amu was just walking out of the stall when Utau came back with plain blue flip-flops. Amu slipped them on and then they walked off to meet Kyo and the rest of their friends.

"Why did we have to wear our bathing suits?" Rima asked when Utau and Amu came up to the group.

"Because this camp runs a semi-public beach." Kyo explained. "You can play beach volleyball, or surf. There's also tubing, sea-doos, wind sailing, and parasailing."

Everyone was shocked, again.

"Semi-public?" Rima asked, she really didn't care much about that stuff; to her the beach was for relaxing.

"People of the public have to pay to enter, but members of the camp don't." Kyo clarified.

No one talked as they walked through the forest beside the Visual arts building. After about fifteen minutes later they were standing on sand and could see waves crashing on to the shore.

"Wow!" The group said together and then took off running along the shore.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Let me know what you think! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Breaking Bonds

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and that's because I went on a cruise and I had to catch up with me school work. **

**Anyway, here's chapter six! **

**OH! The character personalities are a little different and I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

No one talked as they walked through the forest beside the Visual arts building. After about fifteen minutes later they were standing on white sand and could see waves crashing on to the shore.

"Wow!" The group said together and then took off running along the shore.

They ran all the way to the other end of the beach, the guys did anyway. The girls stopped after about two minutes of running.

Ten minutes later the girls walked casually up to where the boys were stopped, but right now they were in the water splashing and carrying on. The girl just laughed at them and then they stopped abruptly when Kyo started to speak.

"The other half of the cabin will be here soon." Kyo said as he reached the girls.

"What?" Amu asked completely shocked back into reality.

"Did you forget about them?" Rima teased.

"Yeah." Amu answered bluntly. Rima, Utau, and Nadeshiko shook their heads.

"Um, guys . . . where's Yaya?" Nadeshiko asked and then looked around.

"NADE!" A voice called and everyone turned to see Yaya running at them with a huge beach ball.

"Yaya wants to play volleyball!" Yaya yelled when she reached them.

"Okay, let's play! Two on two." Amu said taking off her shirt and revealed what bathing suit Amu was wearing. The top was stringy and a plain baby blue with navy blue angel wings the left part of the top. Rima smirked and Amu blushed, but knew there was no way of getting out of it so she was going to have to deal with it.

"I call Amu on Yaya's team!" Yaya shouted grabbing Amu's arm after she took off her shirt. Yaya was wearing a light pink and white plaid halter top with ruffles.

"I'm not going to play." Rima said sitting on a lounging chair near by and Yaya pouted. Amu sighed and whispered something in Yaya's ear. Yaya smiled broadly, got a pail, filled it with water, snuck up behind Rima, dumped it on her, and then rushed to hide behind Amu who was laughing her head off with Utau and Nadeshiko.

"YAYA!" Rima screamed and her eyes lit up with fire.

"Hahaha! Relax, Rima. She just wants you to play with us." Amu said, but still laughed.

"Fine, I'll play but I'm going to wipe that smile off your face." Rima said evilly.

"Because Yaya has Amu, I get Nade and Utau on my team." Rima announced. Amu sighed and agreed. Kyo was going to score.

Rima had a plain jet black halter top on and black shorts, Nadeshiko had the same as Yaya but plain red with black shorts and Utau had a stringy black top with red broken hearts on it with black shorts.

The girls were playing for a while and had lost all faith in Kyo because he had lost count several times, however, the guys didn't blame him because they were practically drooling themselves as they watched the girls play.

A small crowd developed around the girls, mostly guys to watch. Suddenly Amu saw blue and stopped paying attention to the game and looked around, however it was just a hat of someone else. When Amu turned around the ball was flying directly at her.

"KYAH!" She screamed as it hit her on the head and she fell to the ground. Amu was surprised at how much a beach ball hurt, but when she looked at whom threw it she saw Rima smirking evilly.

"Are you okay?" The crowd suddenly surrounded her asking if she was okay. She blushed at the attention she got and stuttered an answer. The girls went back to playing with revenge in their veins. Eventually towards the end of the game each girl had been hit in the head, except Utau. However, she saw the same girl Kukai was staring at during breakfast walk over and start talking to him. Amu saw this and smirked.

"Utau!" She called and served the ball at her. Amu wanted to see how jealous Utau was so she served the ball at Utau. Utau was paying little attention to the game so the ball came flying at her.

"Utau!" Amu called again and just in time it seemed. Utau jumped up and spiked it straight at the girl talking to Kukai. Rima and Amu smirked but also paled. The ball hit the girl right on her head. By this time the crowd had dispersed, so there wasn't anyone who saw except Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima, and Amu.

"Utau! What did you do that for?" Kukai yelled at her. Utau looked at the anger in Kukai's eyes and at the girl and then ran off crying.

"Yaya and Nadeshiko follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Amu said and they ran off, however, Kyo went with them just in case. Kukai was lifting the girl up.

"It'd be best not to move her." Amu said in a monotone voice. Kukai nodded and placed her on the ground again.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Utau like that, Kukai." Rima told him.

"Why? What she did was wrong." Kukai scoffed and looked away.

"Because it wasn't her fault." Rima explained.

"But you saw what she did!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Yes, but you didn't see Amu." Rima stated and Amu looked to the ground in disappointment.

"What?" Kukai was bewildered.

"I saw Utau glaring at the girl in jealousy and wanted to see if that were the case." Amu said looking up at Kukai. There was a long period of silence.

"Mmm. . ." The girl moaned, "God, my head hurts like hell."

She sat up and looked around, suddenly Nadeshiko and another group of girls came running up from opposite directions and started to yell. Amu's eyebrow twitched.

"SHUT UP!" Amu yelled. "One at a time." Amu pointed toward the group of girls.

"Yume, are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"Um, yeah." Yume answered.

"You should take her to the clinic." Rima said. "Just to be sure."

Then Amu pointed to Nadeshiko.

"Something has happened to Utau!" She yelled in panic as Kukai said that he'd go with Yume to the clinic.

Rima and Nadeshiko ran off, but stopped when Amu and Kukai didn't follow. They turned and saw their two friends about to break their friendship.

Amu was blocking Kukai from following Yume and her friends who had also stopped to see if he was coming or not.

"Are you really going to choose some girl you just met over your friends!" Amu yelled at him.

"You saw what she did." Kukai stated.  
"I told it was my fault." Amu said.

"I don't care she threw the ball at her." Kukai argued, and pushed past Amu.

"So, your going to choose some girl -" Amu was slapped across the face by Kukai.  
"Her name is Yume and she's better than Her." Kukai yelled and pointed his head in the direction Utau ran. Amu looked to the ground and started to shake.

"I-I'm sor-." Kukai tried to apologize after he realized what he had done.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Go to Yume." Amu said and then added, "Don't consider me a friend anymore."

Amu ran to Nadeshiko and Rima who hadn't heard the talk, but saw the slap.

"Are you okay?" Rima asked.

"I don't matter right now, Utau does." Amu said looking at Nadeshiko. They ran off to where ever Utau was.

Kukai watched them leave and looked to the ground.

"Kukai, let's go." Yume called.

"Yeah." Kukai said and followed behind, and he didn't see the sinister smirk Yume was giving because it seemed her plan was a success.

Nagihiko came out of the water after having a relaxing float, but no one was there. The other half of the cabin came, but Ikuto wasn't with them and Saaya looked pissed.

"What happened?" Nagihiko asked.

"Something happened to Utau and Ikuto went to go check up on her." Kairi said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Lulu inquired.

"I wasn't here at the time, so I'm clueless." Nagihiko said, and walked towards the clinic.

Amu, Nadeshiko, and Rima ran to a river. Amu asked why they went this far from the camp. Nadeshiko told them that while they were chasing Utau, Kyo kept yelling at her that she was leaving the campground and that it got really dangerous. The girls didn't put their t-shirts back on so they got many stares. When they crossed the river about ten feet from them was a nearly vertical drop.

"Don't tell me." Amu paled.

"Yeah, Kyo, Yaya, and I could all see her one second and the next we heard a scream and she was gone." Nadeshiko said.

"Where is she now?" Rima asked.  
"I don't know, maybe the clinic." Nadeshiko said.

"The emergency one? Because there are two." Rima questioned.

"That's good." Amu sighed, "Because now she won't have to see Kukai right away."

"She wouldn't see him anyway." Nadeshiko said.

"What?" Rima and Amu panicked.

"She was out cold when we finally pulled her up and got help." Nadeshiko said as they took off toward the emergency clinic.

The girls remembered asking Kyo why there were two clinics and he told them it was because there were so many activities that some injuries were more major than others and so they didn't want minor injuries blocking up rooms for major injuries.

The girls ran to the front desk of the clinic, which was beside the public entrance of the beach.

"May I help you?" The woman smiled sweetly.

"Where is Utau?" The girls huffed together.

The woman typed it into the computer and looked at the girls.

"Are you friends?" She asked and the girls nodded their heads vigorously. "Room 215."

The girls ran up the stairs to the second floor and ran to the end of the hall to room 215.

They each took a deep breath and then walked in. Kyo was talking to the doctor Yaya and Ikuto were sitting beside the bed in chairs. Nadeshiko and Rima each sat beside Yaya and Amu inched her way over and sat beside Ikuto and across from Rima.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked and didn't even realize who was sitting around him. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring at Utau intently with worry decorating his features.

"There are no major injuries, but a lot of bruising. Also, we're not sure if or when she'll wake up. There's a lot of brain activity so we estimate soon." The doctor said and Ikuto turned on him like a pit-bull turning on its owner.

"What do you mean if or when!" Ikuto yelled.

"Sir, I understand your upset, but please for the of the patients." The doctor tried to reason with the boy who just became a raging tiger.

"I don't give a shit about the other patients. I want to know whether or not my sister is going to wake up." Ikuto stood up and started for the doctor. No one knew what to do, so Amu put her hand on Ikuto's shoulder and he visible relaxed into her hand.

"Ikuto, please relax. Yelling at them won't do any good for your sister." Amu told him and slouched back into his chair and didn't even notice who had told him that. However, deep in his mind something told him it was Amu.

It was getting close to nine o'clock and it kept eating at Amu that Kukai had even visited yet. Everyone except Ikuto had left to get something to eat.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Amu worried.

"Why don't you bring him some food?" Rima suggested, usually she would smirk, but she wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"Okay." Amu finished eating and said goodnight to everyone as they went to the cabin and she went toward the clinic, again.

On her walk there she kept rolling ideas around in her head as to why Kukai hadn't come. Nagihiko had even managed to find out where they were, but no Kukai had to not show up. Amu growled and walked into the clinic.

When she got to Utau's room, she heard something awful. There was a lot of crashing noises in her room. Amu rushed in and saw Ikuto throwing things at the doctor.

"Ikuto! Relax!" Amu called and Ikuto went ridged and then put down what ever he was going to throw next. However, Ikuto was still tense and glaring at the doctor as if he was some worthless piece of trash.

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"He . . ." Ikuto started.

"I told him that I didn't expect Utau to wake up because her brain activity was dropping rapidly." The doctor answered.

"I think you should leave." Amu told the doctor, who in turn scurried away like he was a mouse and a cat was on his tail.

Amu handed Ikuto the food and told him to sit down. He did, ate the food, and then fell a sleep.

"Why are you listening to me?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Because he's in distress and I assume he feels you're a safe person to listen to. Like you wouldn't tell him lies." The doctor came back in and started to clean up.

"Has a boy with green eyes and orange spiky hair come in?" Amu asked the doctor after her mind rejected the answer the doctor supplied her with.

"No." The doctor had finished cleaning up and left. Ikuto was breathing evenly and slowly. Amu took this as he was sleeping. Amu sighed and took the garbage out of his hand, but then he grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me . . ." Ikuto whispered so quietly Amu barely caught it.

"Ikuto, I have to go to bed." Amu whispered to him.

"No." Ikuto murmured and didn't answer any of Amu's other questions. She sat beside him and then fell asleep.

Amu was woken up by a giggle and then full blown laughing fits. Amu tried to move and see what was so funny, but she couldn't move. Amu realized two things simultaneously. One, Utau was awake and two, Ikuto was hugging her like a teddy bear and had his head buried in her chest. Amu felt the temperature rise in her cheeks.

"Utau, don't laugh and help me!" Amu whined, but smiled, too. She was so happy Utau woke up.

"No, I'm tired and sore all over." Utau giggled. When she said sore Amu's face became stone.

"Kukai and I aren't friends anymore." Amu stated.

"What? Why?" Utau said.

"Because he chose Yume over you." Amu fumed.

"Oh." Utau looked down and Amu could feel the room becoming more and more tense.

Ikuto's arms loosened and Amu tore out of them and told Utau not to tell Ikuto as she raced out of the room.

"Utau." Ikuto said looking at her and then something happened no one expected. Ikuto hugged her.

"I think losing one person I care about is enough, so please don't make it two. Okay?" Ikuto begged as he sat back down.

"I'd have to agree." The doctor came in. "Your brother gave me quite a scare."

"What did he do?" Utau asked. The doctor immediately jumped into a detailed story.

"So, wait a girl was here with me?" Ikuto asked at the end of the story. The doctor and Utau both nodded their heads.

"You wouldn't let her leave, even if you were asleep." The doctor told him.

"And you were hugging her this morning." Utau added, "But she left as soon as you woke up."

"Who was she?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, she had pink hair, but I don't know." The doctor answered, but regretted it after Utau glared at him.

"Was it Amu?" Ikuto sounded too hopeful and Utau was sad that she would have to lie.

"No, she was Amu's only cousin, Ran." Utau answered, "Amu couldn't make it, so Ran came with us instead."

"Oh." Ikuto said looking around.

"Utau can leave the clinic today and I asked the director and he agreed to give your cabin an extra week at the camp." The doctor smiled. Ikuto and Utau thanked him and then they left for breakfast.

Ikuto went to the mess hall and Utau went to the cabin because she assumed Amu would be there. Sure enough Amu was there.

"I told Ikuto that you're Amu's cousin Ran." Utau said when she was in front of Amu.

"But I don't have any cousins." Amu said.

"I know that's why it's the perfect cover." Utau smiled.

"Do you think I made a mistake blowing up at Kukai?" Amu asked.

"No." Utau told her with a smile. "We're going back to the beach again today, you in?"

Amu smiled, nodded and then followed Utau out the door.

* * *

**There was a lot of talking in that! :P**

**I'm taking English right now, so if there are Metaphors and Similes you want me to explain plz say so! :D**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Things may go back to normal . . . Can't guarantee though! XP**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. New Boundaries

**Hope you enjoy . . . i was going to say something, but i forget now . . . XP**

**The grammar may not be perfect, as well as the spelling . . . my keyboard is being weird**

**WARNING! Could be confusing - jumping from scenario to scenario**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Do you think I made a mistake blowing up at Kukai?" Amu asked.

"No." Utau told her with a smile. "We're going back to the beach again today, you in?"

Amu smiled, nodded and then followed Utau out the door.

Everyone was already at the beach, so Utau and Amu walked there by themselves. They were walking past the Arts building and heard a familiar set of voices.

"I can't believe it worked!" A voice said neither Utau nor Amu knew the owner of the voice.

"I know, but I just hated how much that blonde girl was into to my man!" This voice Amu could perfectly match and Utau had to hold her back from barging into the building.

"You know Kukai isn't your man, Yume." Another unknown voice said.

"What the hell, Setsuna! Are you on their side!" Yume yelled at her.

"No, I just think that Kukai is going to go back to the girl when he finds out what you did." Setsuna explained in an uncaring voice.

"Setsuna, you should really shut up. We let you into this group and this is how you repay us?" The first voice spoke again.

"Yuuki, I don't really care if you guys aren't my friends, but I don't think your next target is going to be as easy as Kukai was." Setsuna said.

"Amu, did you hear that!" Utau whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder who their next target is going to be?" Amu inquired and then Utau and Amu turned their attention back to the other conversation.

"I want that pink haired-girl to suffer a little more too." Yuuki added.

"Why?" Setsuna wondered.

"Did you see how she tried to stop Kukai?" Yuuki stated. Then Utau pulled Amu away in a hurry.

Utau and Amu ran down the path and when they got to the beach they stopped only for a second. When they stopped, they looked for Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. When they spotted them they ran over, but this time they grabbed them and kept running to a more private place.

"What was that all about?" Rima grumbled.

"Remember, Yume?" Utau asked.

"Yeah." Rima nodded her head, but the others shook their heads.

"She was the girl I hit on the head." Utau elaborated and the girls nodded their heads.

"She has a plan to hurt Amu!" Utau exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, did you stay to listen to their plan?" Rima asked.

" . . . No." Utau said and then put her palm to her forehead and shook her head.

Nadeshiko sighed and then told everyone that they would just have to be a bit more careful. The girls agreed and walked back to the spot where they were yesterday. When they get there the other half of the cabin was there and they all looked at Amu like she had three heads.

"Who's that?" Saaya asked.

"This is Ran." Utau said and gave a firm look to Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya.

"Hi!" Amu said in a bubbly voice.

"They are the other people in our cabin. There's names are Ikuto, Saaya, Lulu, Tadase, and Kairi" Utau said and pointed to each of them when she said their names.

"Let's go in the water guys!" Amu exclaimed and took off her shorts and top. She wore the same bathing suit as yesterday and the bottoms were baby blue with navy blue writing on the back that read 'Angel'. Amu jumped up in the air and was about to run when a group of guys came up.

"Wow! Are you that model, Harmony?" One of the guys asked.

"Um . . . No." Amu said and looked at the group standing behind her. Ikuto caught her eye because he was glaring the guys down, but they weren't paying attention to him.

"But your bathing suit isn't on the shelves and Harmony modeled it." Another guy said and Amu gave him a weird look.

"You do know most models have a stage name and I borrowed this from my cousin, who is Harmony." Amu said, but she wasn't lying. Her manage told her, her name would be Harmony when she was on the catwalk.

"I'm not buying it, but we'll leave you be." The third guy said and walked off with his other two friends. She knew once she turned around they wouldn't believe her either because they didn't think Amu could be a model.

"So, Amu's a model? Haha! Yeah, right." Ikuto laughed. Amu glared at him, grabbed a towel and walked off with a whimpering sound. Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima all glared at Ikuto.

"Nice going, brother." Utau said and followed after 'Ran'. Eventually, Yaya and Nadeshiko got separated from Utau and Rima when they were looking for Amu. While, Nadeshiko was worried about finding them the only thing Yaya was concerned about was the amount of candy in a window of a stand they past on the beach. Yaya started to drool and she called over Nadeshiko over. Nadeshiko was pulled into the stand against her will.

Utau and Rima hadn't even noticed their missing friends because they were hiding behind a bush watching an interesting scene unfold before them.

"Hey, you're the cousin of Harmony, right?" The guys, from early, walked up to Amu.

"I thought you said you'd leave me be?" Amu squeaked as they backed her into a tree.

"Don't you think we should help?" Rima asked Utau.

"No, look behind them." Utau whispered as Ikuto approached from behind the group.

"Can you leave her alone?" Ikuto sternly said and stood in between the group and Amu or Ran in his case.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The guys challenged. Ikuto didn't know what to say, but what 'Ran' said shocked everyone.

"Yes, he is, so you can leave." Amu said, but she was begging to be left alone. The guys backed away and then left in a hurry. Something about made Utau curious so she and Rima followed them.

When everyone had left Ikuto turned to 'Ran'.

"What was that?" Ikuto was shocked.

"A white lie to get them to leave." Amu smiled, "Thanks."

"Wait." Ikuto said and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't let it go to your head, Ikuto. You judged someone before you actually knew them and that, to me, is someone I'd rather never speak to." Amu confirmed, ripped her wrist away, and then ran away.

Ikuto sat on a bench near him and zoned out of the things happening around him, including the guys walking up to him and asking him if Harmony was really his girlfriend. He wasn't paying any attention to the words flowing out of his mouth as he told them that 'Ran' lied to make them leave. They walked away smirking.

Ikuto never really acknowledged what conversation he had, but he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He was being overwhelmed with a bad feeling and he didn't like it at all.

Utau and Rima followed behind the guys who were trying to get to Amu.

"Can you believe she actually paid us to do this?" One boy exclaimed.

"Jun, all you ever think about is money!" The other boys laughed.

"I just want that girl." The third boy smirked, and Utau and Rima slightly growled in disgust.

"And, Hiro you are all about the ladies." The second boy laughed.

"So are you, don't act so innocent Eito." Hiro said and punched Eito in the shoulder.

Utau and Rima rolled their eyes.

"Why are we following them?" Rima asked.

"I thought Yume might have been involved." Utau whispered and then they walked away when they realized the boys were just wrestling. However once the girls were gone, the boys started talking.

"Hiro, I think they're gone." Jun said as he looked behind bushes and trees.

"I guess, we fooled them for now. Let's go back, I don't think they were telling the truth." Hiro stated and then they walked back the way they came from and saw 'Ran' run past them.

"I wonder what happened?" Eito said as they approached Ikuto.

"He's totally out of it." Jun said as he waved his hand in front of Ikuto.

"Are you really Harmony's boyfriend?" Hiro asked.

"No, she just lied to get you to leave her alone." Ikuto answered like a robot.

"Sweet!" Hiro cheered and then they left to find 'Ran'.

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko had found her way back to their stuff on the beach. Yaya fell asleep just minutes ago and Nadeshiko was forced to carry her on her back. When she reached their stuff, Kairi came up and helped her with Yaya. Nadeshiko left to get a drink and watched Kairi intently watch Yaya even though he was pretending to read a book. Nadeshiko giggled to herself and received many stares.

She walked back after she spotted Amu walk into the lake with a depressed look on her face.

"What happened, Amu?" Nadeshiko whispered when she stopped Amu from going to far into the water.

"Ikuto is a moron." Amu mumbled.

"Amu, do you like Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked.

"N-no. He just had to judge me by my appearance." Amu stuttered and blushed. Nadeshiko and Amu walked back on to the beach when three guys came up and asked to speak to 'Ran'. Kairi pointed to her as she walked out of the water and they walked over.

"Can we take you for ice cream?" Eito inquired.

"Fine." Amu said, but she didn't really think of who had just asked her. As they walked to the ice cream stand, Amu didn't notice Kukai walking past her. He thought her company was strange and decided to follow her. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ikuto, who was still sitting on the bench. When Ikuto didn't answer Kukai sent him a text and continued to follow Amu.

The sudden vibrating woke Ikuto out of his trance. He noticed he had one missed call and a text message. He opened the text message and it read:

_Dude! R u ok with Amu hanging out with these types of guys?_

Ikuto was confused Amu wasn't here at the camp. However, he got up and replied.

Kukai looked at his phone and was just as confused. The text message read:

_Amu's not at this camp . . . but where r u?_

Kukai responded and looked up and saw they were in line. Kukai sat on a bench near them, but not near enough to be heard or hear them.

Ikuto was still standing by the bench because he had no idea where he should go. Until he got a text message that read:

_She's getting ice cream._

Ikuto ran off towards the ice cream stand and on his way there he ran into Utau.

"Ikuto, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Utau questioned.

"To find Amu, who is here, according to Kukai." Ikuto answered and ran towards ice cream. Utau shook her head.

"Crap, I forgot Kukai doesn't know." Utau grumbled and followed Ikuto.

Ikuto got to the ice cream place and saw Eito, Jun and Hiro were in line with 'Ran'. He looked over the crowd again and then found Kukai.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked and Kukai pointed to 'Ran'.

"That's not her, that's her cousin, Ran." Ikuto explained and then Kukai gave him a funny look that said 'what the hell are you talking about'.

"Amu doesn't have any cousins." Kukai told him, and then Utau ran up in a huff.

"Kukai you can't tell him!" Utau gasped.

"Is Ran, Amu?" Ikuto questioned Utau with a sharp look.

"But you told him anyway." Utau mumbled to herself and shook her head in disappointment. "Yeah." She said.

"Why do you care anyway?" Utau asked Kukai.

"Because she's my friend." Kukai answered.

"No, she's not." Utau stated.

"Fine let me phrase this, she may not think of me as a friend, but I still consider her mine." Kukai explained. Utau felt her lips form a smile, but then she stopped herself.

"Even though you slapped her." Utau said and then Ikuto turned and glared at Kukai.

"Dude you should do that to a girl." Ikuto told him with a rough voice.

"Your not one to talk, Ikuto." Utau looked at him. "You called her a slut. Which to her is just as bad or maybe worse."

"Am I forgiven?" Kukai begged.

"No, not until you tell that girl you don't like her. Hell, slap her!" Utau yelled and then looked around trying to find Amu.

"No! Can't do that to her." Kukai exclaimed.

"But you can do it to your friend." Utau said and started to look around more franticly.

"Yume's my friend, now, too." Kukai said.

"Some friend!" Utau laughed and thought about what she heard this morning. Utau realized one thing and took off.

"Utau! Where are you going?" Ikuto and Kukai yelled, but she didn't respond. Ikuto started to look around and realized the same thing as Utau and took off after her.

"Where are you going?" Kukai called.

"To find Amu!" Ikuto answered. Kukai was about to get up when Yume flung herself at him.

"Oh, no you don't. You get to stay with me this afternoon." Yume whispered seductively into Kukai's ear and then he sat down in defeat. Yume smirked.

Amu and the three boys walked back towards the beach, she thanked them for the ice cream, gave them her number and basically forgave them for what happened earlier.

She sat down beside Yaya and started to hum. Yaya asked why she was so happy and Amu told her about how nice they were. Amu decided that she might actually really like them, especially that Hiro guy. She and Yaya laid down and tanned for a bit.

The three guys walked away smirking. They didn't notice they walked by Ikuto, who turned and listened to their conversation.

"Jun, can you believe how easily she forgave us?" Hiro laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Models sure are gullible." Jun joined into the laughing.

"I guess Setsuna was wrong about it being harder than hurting that Utau girl." Eito added and then laughed with them. They walked away and Ikuto walked towards Yaya and Amu. Utau came running up to him and begged him not to tell anyone that 'Ran' is actually Amu. He was confused as to why it mattered, but agreed. Utau ran up to Amu and dumped a pail of water on her. She screamed, grabbed a shovel, and started to chase Utau with it. Rima and Nadeshiko walked up beside Ikuto and sighed.

"Why don't you do yourself a favour, break up with Saaya." Rima said.

"And ask Amu out." Nadeshiko finished.

"What?" Ikuto asked startled.

"I assume, by the way your watching 'Ran' that you know she's Amu." Rima told him.

"So, dump Saaya and ask Amu out." Nadeshiko hinted quite obviously.

"No." Ikuto said as he walked up to Saaya and then walk away some where with her.

"Why does he do that?" Nadeshiko asked no one in particular.

"Because Saaya's an easy person for him to get into bed with and Amu is obvious a lot harder than Saaya." Lulu said coming up behind them with Tadase.

"What a disgusting person." Rima mumbled and walked over to where Nagihiko was she laid down beside him and started to tan a little.

"Why does SHE do that?" Lulu wondered aloud.

"Because she won't admit that she has a huge crush in my brother." Nadeshiko laughed with Lulu.

They walked over and grabbed some shovels and pails. They started to build a sand castle. When Amu and Utau saw this they stopped chasing each other and helped. By the time Ikuto and a messy Saaya returned, everyone had helped build a sand castle in some way. As Ikuto and Saaya got closer, Hiro come up and then walked away with Amu who was laughing and talking with him.

Ikuto was concerned because he recognized the boy and followed them. They walked past Kukai who was still sitting with a groping Yume near the ice cream stand. When he saw them he pulled away from Yume and went to find Utau. Yume followed.

When he found her, she glared right past him and he turned around to see Yume running. Kukai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you're annoyed, then tell her." Utau whispered as Yume tried to hug Kukai, but he moved in time. Yume fell to the sand and Utau struggled not to laugh.

"Kukai~!" Yume whined, and it reminded Utau of Saaya. "Aren't you going to stop her from laughing at me? And help me up!"

Yume put her arms in the air waiting for Kukai to pull her off the ground. However, Kukai turned away from her and started to talk to Utau, but Utau was looking away.

"Are you really going to be this difficult, Utau?" Kukai begged.

"I told you what you had to do." Utau responded, but wouldn't look at her.

"Just leave her be and come back with me." Yume laughed and got up.

"No." Kukai moved so he was in Utau's line of sight. They stared at each other.

"NO!" Yume screamed. "Don't act like I'm not here." She continued to whine.

Yume started to pull on Kukai's shirt and his arm. Utau saw Kukai start to get really annoyed and she smirked.

"Yume, I don't like you. So, back off would you." Kukai turned to look at Yume, but Utau wish he hadn't. Yume was crying and Kukai want to comfort her.

"Kukai." Utau called and Kukai immediately turned and was caught by Utau's lips. Utau blushed and she saw Kukai blush a little.

"Do you think that will change his mind?" Yume said confidently.

"He already said he didn't like you." Utau smiled sweet at her as she got off the ground.

"Let's go Kukai." Yume called as she walked way.

"Does she really believe you'll follow her?" Utau asked Kukai as he turned to follow her.

"Kukai!" Utau called again, and she sat on the sand and started to weep.

Suddenly, she heard a 'slap' sound and looked up. Yume was standing with her cheek red and her head turned toward Utau. Utau saw a shocked face. Utau still had tears streaming down her face. Kukai walked over and helped her up.

"Why . . . Why did you slap her?" Utau asked with her voice shaking.

"Didn't you see what she did?" Kukai said innocently and got a little giggle from Utau.

"She didn't make me cry." Utau told him, "You did."

"I know, but I wasn't talking about that. She paid the guy Amu's with to hurt her." Kukai said.

"How do you know?" Utau asked. Her eyes were red and puffy, but the tears had stopped.

"Setsuna told me." Kukai smiled at Utau and then kissed her on the cheek. "I originally came to ask if something was wrong with Ikuto?"

"Eh! Why?" Utau was surprised.

"Well, he was following Amu like his life depended on it." Kukai said and laughed a little.

"What? Was she with those guys again?" Utau considered the possibilities.

"Yeah. She forgave them really easily." Kukai said and then was pulled into a run.

"We have to find her!" Utau yelled and then Kukai ran in front and led the way.

They heard Amu and saw Ikuto before they saw Amu and Hiro. They also noticed that Eito and Jun were standing not too far away. Utau and Kukai walked up and crouched beside Ikuto.

"What's happened?" Utau asked causing Ikuto to jump out of his skin.

"Nothing, they've just been talking, but Hiro is getting bored I can tell." Ikuto said.

"Maybe you're over reacting." Utau suggested.

"You didn't over hear their conversation." Ikuto said. "They were talking about how gullible and easy models are."

Suddenly Amu screamed and she looked terrified. She backed into a tree and screamed again.

"We're too far from the beach. No one can hear you." Hiro said and he was soon joined by Jun and Eito. Amu slid down the tree and started to whimper. Then Jun grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Eito tied her hands together, Jun kissed her, and Hiro's hands roamed her body.

"Ikuto!" Amu whispered when Jun released her mouth. Jun's mouth was replaced with Eito's. But even though the boys were deaf to her pleas, Ikuto was not. The moment his name left her mouth he had knocked Jun to the ground and was about to take Hiro out. Hiro was knocked to the ground and Eito soon joined him. By the time Eito was on the ground Jun was back up, he tried to hit Ikuto, but Ikuto punched him the face and Jun was so worried about his looks he ran off to get his nosed checked out. Eito was the only one, who stayed down because Hiro jumped up, but Ikuto kicked him in his shin and he plummeted to the ground again. When he tried to stand up again, a pain shot through his leg and he fell. Eito got up and Ikuto prepared himself, but Eito only dragged Hiro away with him.

When they had all left, Ikuto turned to Amu and she was sitting at the base of the tree curled up in a ball, shaking.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto went to comfort her, but she squeezed her eyes shut and started to shake more vigorously and she cried harder. Ikuto retreated not sure what he should do, but he was saddened that he couldn't do anything without scaring her.

"I won't hurt you." Ikuto whispered and tried again, but the same thing happened.

"Ikuto, leave her be." Utau said coming out from the bushes.

"I didn't do anything." Ikuto stared at Amu and he kept repeating the same thing. Eventually, Utau wasn't sure if he was trying to tell himself that or if he was trying to convince her.

"I know, Ikuto. Relax a little, she's just been through a traumatic event." Utau told him, "She'll come around."

He left with Kukai, but would always steal a glance back at Amu to make sure she wasn't dead or something awful like that. When they were gone, Amu almost completely stopped shaking.

"Amu?" Utau said to get her attention.

"Y-y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"Ikuto didn't do anything." Utau tried to clarify

"I-I know, but I in-involuntarily started to shake w-when he came near me." Amu tried to explain without shaking.

Utau helped Amu walk back to the beach. Kukai and Ikuto weren't there and Utau was relieved because she didn't think Amu's body could handle it right now.

"Kyo." Utau called when she saw Kyo sitting on a towel while everyone else was in the water.

"Yes?" Kyo responded.

"We're going to go back to the cabin." Utau informed him and he nodded and wished them a goodnight. Utau tried not to sarcastically laugh.

"It's too late for a goodnight, now." Utau whispered to herself and they walked to the cabin.

Amu climbed to her top bunk and tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the guys' faces and she would immediately woke up. She listened to everyone come in and go to sleep. It was about twelve o'clock in the morning when Amu jolted awake. She started to silently cry as best she could, but Ikuto managed to hear.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked careful.

"N-n-n-no." Amu stuttered and then Amu heard creaking. Ikuto's head appeared at the side of her bunk.

"Do you mind?" He asked even more carefully.

"N-n-n-no." She stuttered again, but Ikuto sighed and went back to his bunk.

"Yes, you do. You're scared of me." Ikuto whispered and didn't intend on Amu hearing but she did.

There was creaking and then Ikuto saw Amu sitting up and staring at him.

"Ikuto . . . can . . . I sleep with you?" Amu whispered in a scared tone.

"What?" Ikuto was shocked again.

"You heard me." Amu was slowly getting more confidence.

There was creaking and shuffling and then Ikuto managed to get beside Amu on the small single bunk bed.

Amu's arms instantly went around him.

"You have to protect me." Amu whispered as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Neither of them knew they had an audience of two people. Kukai and Utau who were smiling to themselves and wishing them a sweet dreams.

* * *

**There you have! **

**Tell me what you thought!**

**READ AND **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Psychopath Is Born

**Here's Chapter 8! **

**EnJoY! **

* * *

Amu's arms instantly went around him.

"You have to protect me." Amu whispered as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Neither of them knew they had an audience of two people. Kukai and Utau were smiling to themselves and wishing them sweet dreams.

The next morning Amu woke up and felt like she was walking on the moon. She felt refreshed and it confused her. Her head was moving up and down in a steady pace and it only made Amu want to fall asleep again. However, then the question came across her, why was her head moving? She opened her eyes and was greeted by two blue eyes staring at her.

"I thought it was a dream!" Amu screamed through Ikuto's hand. Amu saw Ikuto's eyes sadden to such a degree that Amu wished that she could make her words disappear. However, a question went through both their heads, why does he care? And why do I care?

There was groaning and moaning. The cabin became full of the sounds of people waking up.

"Get out of my bed!" Amu commanded quietly.

"No, you invited me in." Ikuto countered get as quiet.

"I'm not stupid, Ikuto. Saaya is going to have my head if she sees you." Amu explained.

"So, I'll protect you, like you asked me to." Ikuto smirked.

"She's your girlfriend." Amu was going to continue, but something happened.

"That's right. He is MY boyfriend." Saaya screamed as she stared at them, but then glared at Amu. "So, let go of him!"

Amu felt herself being shifted and then suddenly she was being lifted to the ground. She looked around and saw that Ikuto had carried her down from the bed.

"Don't give her anymore reasons to harass me." Amu whispered into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto sucked in a breath and went ridged. He put Amu on the ground, and then turned to leave. Kukai, who had been woken up by Saaya's out burst, went after him. Both Amu and Utau, who was also awake, were confused by the sudden action.

However, that didn't stop Saaya from harassing Amu.

"What's you're problem?" Amu finally asked.

"One, you seem to have attracted Ikuto's attention. Two, you seem to think you're all that because people are calling you Harmony. Three, you took Ikuto's attention away from me. Four, you took Ikuto's attention away from me." Saaya kept on counting, but after four Amu realized it was the same thing. So, Amu drowned out Saaya's voice and got dress and then went to breakfast with Utau, Yaya, Rima, Lulu, and Nadeshiko.

They were sitting at a table towards the back and in a corner so they could talk properly.

"Did you really think you were dreaming?" Lulu jumped in and asked.

"Y-yeah." Amu blushed.

"So, you like my brother?" Utau piped up.

"No." Amu said coldly.

"You forgave those boys so easily, but when it comes to Ikuto he has to work ten times harder than them!" Utau kept on going even though she saw Amu cringe when the other boys were mention.

"That's not fair, Amu." Utau added.

"But, he has a girlfriend. If he wants to look like he is serious about me, then he needs to break up with her!" Amu countered.

"So, he should break up with her and then save you from a gang rape?" Utau asked sarcastically. "I guess you and Kukai are like."

"No we're not." Amu was hurt.

"Yes, you are. You chose unknown people over your friends." Utau added. Amu got up and looked dead at Utau.

"I'm sorry, I made it seem like I was giving Ikuto a hard time. But, I don't trust people easily." Amu's voice was dead.

"Where are you going, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Today is the first day of activities, so I'm going to go sign up." Amu gave them a weak wave. "See you later."

Utau watch Amu leave and she felt bad, but she knew she had a point.

"I know I'm not really your friend, but wasn't that a tad bit harsh?" Lulu asked and Nadeshiko nodded.

Utau ignored them and started to eat her croissant. Kukai and Tadase came up behind them and tried to surprise Lulu and Utau. But, they noticed how tense the atmosphere was. They looked at each other and started to back away.

"Kukai." Utau said sharply.

"Yes?" Kukai went ridged, he wasn't sure if he did something wrong.

"What was the matter with Ikuto?" Utau asked, but didn't look up from her plate.

"Apparently, Amu breathed on his ear and he was aroused." Kukai laughed. "He was blushing like a fool when I found him."

"That's good, but Amu won't be doing that again anytime soon." Lulu giggled remembering Amu.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"Well, Utau blew at her and Amu remembered Ikuto has a girlfriend." Lulu said.

"Not for long." Kukai smirked and everyone turned to look at him as a scream was ricocheted through the mess hall. Utau stood up and ran outside, and was followed by everyone else. They ran all the way to their cabin.

"You BITCH!" Saaya yelled and threw a hairbrush at Amu. They group was watching through the door's screen. Amu dodged just in time.

"What did I do?" Amu yelled back and dodged various other things flying at her.

"Where's Ikuto?" Tadase wondered, and everyone looked at him and realized he was right. Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. Utau turned and ran off somewhere and wouldn't answer any questions, but Kukai smiled. He knew she was trying to make things right.

"You blackmailed Ikuto, didn't you? You WHORE!" Saaya threw a mirror and the glass broke shattering around Amu's feet. She couldn't move without stepping on a piece. Saaya had a twisted smirk on her face and she stepped closer.

"Where's Utau?" Kukai was getting concerned. Ikuto shouldn't be that hard to find.

Meanwhile, Utau ran towards the sign up sheets and saw Ikuto had put his name down Instrumental music in the main building. She took off towards the room printed on the sigh up sheet. She busted through the doors and sure enough Ikuto was tuning his violin.

"How could be tuning your violin at a time like this?" Utau screeched.

"What?" Ikuto was confused.

"Did you break up with Saaya?" Utau asked with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Ikuto said and Utau rolled her eyes.

"Because she's on a rampage!" Utau cried. "Amu's going to get hurt."

Utau started to cry. She was anger at Amu during lunch, but she didn't want her to get hurt. Ikuto's eyes widened, he put his violin down and ran out with Utau. They raced to their cabin. Ikuto sucked in a breath.

Amu was surrounded by glass and Saaya looked genuinely crazy, almost psychopathic.

"Why does all this bad stuff happen to Amu?" Utau wondered with a shaky voice.

"AMU!" Ikuto called and he thought Saaya couldn't get anymore crazy. But, as soon as her name left his mouth he remembered Saaya didn't know 'Ran' was Amu. Saaya reached a new level of psychopath.

"You SLUT!" Saaya screeched and raced towards Amu and didn't even flinch when she reached the glass pieces. The word 'slut' struck a chord for Amu and she remembered Ikuto calling her that. She froze in her place and let Saaya pull her, by her hair, down towards the glass.

"I'm going to cut your pretty little face up so bad." Saaya laughed and everyone, except Ikuto who was already on the move towards them, froze by the evil coating her words.

"Saaya." Ikuto said as he crouched down towards them and his feet were starting to bleed, but he didn't notice. "Stop this insanity."

"I thought it was insane when you first asked me out and actually stayed. I thought it was insane how easily I forgave after all those times you cheated on me. I thought it was insane how much you seemed to like me. I'm not going to let you leave me." Saaya pulled Amu's head down further, but Ikuto touched Amu's arm and she woken up from her trance. She started to fight back.

"You know what to say." Utau said to Ikuto.

"We told you to tell her on the beach." Rima added.

"Well, implied really." Nadeshiko corrected.

"Saaya." Ikuto put his on the hand that was tangled in Amu's hair. By the way Amu sighed, he figured Saaya loosened her grip. "I don't like you, I never have. I like Amu."

Saaya's face went from the sinister smirk to a depressed frown. While, Amu blushed like a strawberry.

"But, all those times we had sex." Saaya tried to change his mind.

"I conveyed fake feelings." Ikuto confessed.

"No, I don't believe you. This whore is blackmailing you." Saaya tightened her grip on Amu's hair and Amu cringed.

"I'll show you. Let go of Amu." Ikuto said. Saaya threw Amu away from Ikuto towards more glass, but Ikuto reached over and caught Amu. He carried her away from the glass and set her on her feet.

"Show me then." Saaya smirked, thinking Ikuto would never do what he was going to do. Ikuto twirled Amu around so she was looking at him. He tipped up her chin and placed his thumb over her lips and then kissed his thumb. However, from where Saaya was she wouldn't have seen him trick her. Amu feel back in shock. Everyone, including Saaya, thought she feel back because she got a kiss from Ikuto.

Amu got up and raced out of the door. Everyone was confused, especially Ikuto, he thought he was doing her a favour by not actually kissing her. Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau, and Lulu followed her into the girls' washroom.

"Amu, are you okay?" Utau asked when they got into the washroom. Lulu and Rima scared everyone else out and locked the door.

"No." Amu cried.

"Ikuto kissed you to save you. You shouldn't be mad." Lulu reasoned with her.

"He didn't kiss me." Amu sighed.

"But we all saw-" Yaya tried to say.

"You saw nothing. He placed his thumb on my lips and kissed his thumb." Amu cried again.

"Why are you so upset?" Rima smirked.

"I don't know." Amu said quietly.

"Amu, we know you're lying." Nadeshiko accused.

"Fine! I wanted him to kiss me." Amu grumbled in defeat.

"Sorry, what was that?" Utau teased.

"No, I'm not saying it. If you didn't hear then it's your loss." Amu childishly said.

"Say it!" Yaya exclaimed and eventually everyone was chanting it.

"FINE! I WANTED HIM TO KISS ME! Happy?" Amu screamed and then laughed with tears streaming down her face.

No one knew that Ikuto was standing outside the door about to knock and see if everything was all right. He stood there frozen in place. Amu opened the door and screamed.

"H-how l-long have y-you been st-standing there?" Amu stuttered and blushed of embarrassment.

"Long enough." Ikuto said and pulled Amu away. Everyone knew better than to try and follow them, but they all smirked and went to sign up from activities.

Today there were only six activities out of twelve available. Before, they started writing down their names on sheet Kyo called them over.

He asked them if they understood the system. They nodded the heads.

"Yeah, we sign up and then go to the room." Utau explained.

"That's not all." Kyo corrected. "You'll spend two days in activity. You have twelve days before the talent show where you're scouted. For ten days you'll participate in five different activities and then present what you learned in a talent show on the last day."

"But we got an extra week." Rima added.

"Then you'll have to join that week's camp and do it again if you want or you could just hang around for that week." Kyo told them.

"If we spend two days on each activity and were only doing five activities then that ten days what happens during the last two days?" Lulu asked.

"The day before the talent show there is going to be a firework show, and then the day of the talent show you'll either rehearse or go to the beach and relax." Kyo responded.

They thanked him for the explanation and signed up. No one realized Amu and Ikuto weren't back, yet.

Utau and Lulu signed up for singing, Kukai signed up for instrumental music with Ikuto's name, Yaya and Nadeshiko signed up for dancing, Tadase and Kairi signed up for cooking, and Rima and Nagihiko signed up for acting.

"Guys where are Amu and Ikuto?" Yaya finally asked.

"I don't know." They all answered.

"Should we be worried?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No." Utau answered, but then walked away to find them just to be sure.

Utau wasn't sure where to look, but when she went past their cabin she saw Saaya still stand where she was when everyone left.

"Um, Saaya you should go sign up for something." Utau called and then continued to walk past. She walked all the way to the beach and still couldn't see them. She sighed and walked to the ice cream stand. When she got to the ice cream stand she found Ikuto, but no Amu. Ikuto was sitting on a bench near the fountain.

"Ikuto, where's Amu?" Utau asked as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know." Ikuto answered and Utau was shocked.

"What happened?" Utau wondered.

"As soon as we got here Amu, I guess, remembered what happened with those guys and started to shake. Then she wouldn't let go near her." Ikuto said sadly.

"Where is she?" Utau demanded.

"I told you I don't know." Ikuto said.

"I don't believe you and we have to hurry the activities are going to start soon." Utau said and she pulled Ikuto up with her as she stood up.

Ikuto sighed and then led the way they stopped just a couple meters from where Hiro and his friends almost gang raped Amu. Utau shook her head and thought how stupid Ikuto was for bring Amu here.

"See, she's not here anymore." Ikuto said and looked around. He was about to turn and leave when Utau walked to where the incident happened. Ikuto followed behind her.

"Amu." Utau called gently. "It's okay."

Amu came out from behind the tree and she was crying and shaking.  
"Ikuto, you said you'd protect me. Where'd you go?" Amu said shakily.

Ikuto wasn't sure what to say, but all he thought of was how could this girl make him speechless. Amu started to cry. Utau looked at him and then urged him to go comfort her. Ikuto told her he couldn't get close enough and Utau rejected the answer.

"You have to be at your activity in thirty-five minutes and you better not leave her here again. For all we know she could be trapped in her memories of this place." Utau told him, waved and then left.

Ikuto was watching her cry and was completely unsure what to do. Then Utau came running back and pushed him to her and then ran away.

"Um, Amu." Ikuto didn't know what to do. Amu looked at him and she gripped the tree.

"It's okay, I'm right here. They won't hurt you." Ikuto just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you- Are you sure?" Amu stopped crying and looked up at Ikuto.

"Yes." Ikuto said and then pulled Amu into a hug. She slowly stopped shaking. Ikuto looked at her to make sure she really was all right, and then she thought he was going to kiss her. However, Ikuto just kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her, so she couldn't see his face. He was embarrassed for the first time in front of a girl and he didn't want her to see his blushing face, although it wasn't as bad as Amu's when she blushes.

They walked back to the activity sign up sheets and Amu signed up for the modeling class. They then walked to the building together and then went their separate ways.

Saaya finally moved from her position and went to sign up. She saw that Amu had signed up for the modeling class. A smirk decorated her face and she signed her name under Amu. She slowly made her way to the room and thought of a plan. Yume was behind Saaya and immediately loved Saaya's attitude.

"Excuse me." Yume called.

"What?" Saaya snapped as she turned around.

"I noticed that you don't like that pink haired girl." Yume clarified.

"Don't like." Saaya cackled. "I despise her."

"Then would you help me take her down?" Yume offered.

"Love to and I'm in the same cabin, so it would be like having a spy." Saaya snickered.

They laughed all the way to the main activity building and then they went their separate ways. Yume went to singing and Saaya went to modeling.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Did you like it?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Prepare For Battle

**I'm glad everyone enjoy the last chapter! :D MAkes me happy! :D:D**

**Here's chapter nine! hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"I noticed that you don't like that pink haired girl." Yume clarified.

"Don't like." Saaya cackled. "I despise her."

"Then would you help me take her down?" Yume offered.

"Love to and I'm in the same cabin, so it would be like having a spy." Saaya snickered.

They laughed all the way to the main activity building and then they went their separate ways. Yume went to singing and Saaya went to modeling.

Amu walked to the modeling room and noticed there were only fifteen girls in the room. However, Amu didn't mind the small group. Amu pulled her hood over her head. She was wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and black Uggs. She definitely wasn't dressing to impress.

Amu wandered around the spacious room and heard all kinds of whispering.

"Why is she even here?" One girl exclaimed to her friends.

"I know, doesn't she know this is for pretty people!" Another girl said, but she didn't bother to whisper. Everyone stopped talking as Saaya entered the room.

"What is she going to do?" The girls said as Saaya walked up behind Amu.

Saaya tapped on her back and Amu turned around.

"Are you going to lead the way?" Saaya asked kindly.

"Yeah." Amu said confidently, even though Saaya was scaring her.

"Then take off the hoodie, silly." Saaya smiled. Amu cringed away, why was she being so nice, was all Amu could think.

"W-wait for the instructor." Amu fiddled with the excuse.

There were more whispers and they all said that Amu should not be there if she had no confidence in herself. Then everyone abruptly quieted down and looked at the door. Three women walked in to the room. Amu recognized them as her manager, make-up artist, and clothes designer. The manager nod to the others and they go to other room to teach. The manager looked around the room and she was relatively pleased with the turn out, but stopped when she saw Amu's hoodie.

"If you're going to dress like that, then get out." She scolded. Amu loved her manager because she wasn't afraid to say it like it is. Amu pulled off the hood and her manager gasped.

"Harmony!" She exclaimed and ran over and hugged Amu. Another trait of her manager and it was like a fan girl. The whole room froze and looked at Amu. They burst into laughter.

"She's not Harmony!" They laughed and Amu told her manager to play along.

"Sorry, my mistake." The manager smiled.

"It's okay." Amu smiled and took off the hoodie. She wore a zebra print tank top and all the white stripes were see-through. So, everyone could vaguely see Amu's hot pink bra. They all stared at her and her manager, knowing Amu would never purposely wear something like this, smirked. Amu looked down at herself and remembered what she threw on this morning. Inside her mind she was crying.

"How embarrassing." Amu whispered to herself.

"Let's get started!" The manager clapped her hands to get attention.

Utau and Lulu walked to the vocal room together. They were early or there wasn't anyone coming. However, Lulu and Utau played the piano together. They were laughing at each other when one of them made a mistake. They eventually started singing.

(**Utau= bold, **Lulu= normal, piano= underline or **bold**, _both= italic_)

(Tears by Aly and A.J.)

**Big tears fall down like puddles  
When something cuts it bleeds  
Big storms leave towns in rubbles  
Shore just recedes**

Take some time to secure  
A stream of water to occur  
But crying is a way to know

**Your tears are how you learn and grow  
So better off to let it flow  
Stains on cheeks will come to know**

Heartaches and hopes for healing  
Through the raining of your tears  
You'll learn the pain you're feeling

(oooooooohhhh)

**Take some time to secure** (take)  
**A stream of water to occur** (take take)  
**But crying is a way to know** (take time)

**Your tears are how you learn and grow **(take)**  
so better off to let it flow** (take take)**  
Stains on cheeks will come to know **(take time)

Tears _[7x]_  
Tears _[7x]_  
(ooooooooohhhh)

_There may not be more than one of you _(you)_  
Appearing to be by your _side (side)_  
But if the ones you still love are here_  
**You fight against time** (fight fight time)

**Take some time to secure** (take)  
**A stream of water to occur** (take take)  
**But crying is a way to know** (take time)

**Your tears are how you learn and grow** (take)  
**so better off to let it flow **(take take)**  
Stains on cheeks will come to know** (take time)

Tears _[7x]_  
Tears _[7x]_

(oooooooohhhh)

They were having a lot of fun singing together and they didn't realize the rest of the class had gathered around. Everyone watching applauded and Utau smiled, while Lulu lightly blushed.

"That was great, ladies!" The instructor exclaimed when the applause died down. They looked at the door and Yume was standing there, behind the instructor.

"That was amazing." Yume sarcastically complimented.

"I don't want to hear fake compliments." Utau said and rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." Lulu added, but she really was only adding fuel to the already spontaneous fire.

"Oh, you will. In the talent show." Yume said confidently.

"Alright, Ladies. That's enough." The instructor said breaking them up. They each sent the other a glare and then turned to listen to the instructor.

"Let's get started." She smiled to the class of about eighteen.

Yaya and Nadeshiko went with each other to the dancing building. Yaya was so excited and she bounded through the doors. To everyone else, she was a ball of energy that couldn't be contained and therefore should not be here. They continuously whispered about her, but Yaya being Yaya didn't mind.

Nadeshiko came in just after and sat on the ground leaning against the wall. To everyone else, she should not have been there either because she was just a lazy bump on a log. The whispered consumed the room and it was like a light buzzing sound throughout the room. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"Rumours." Nadeshiko said, "Just a bunch of wasted time and thoughts."

Yaya came up looking up set, and her hair was down.

"What happened?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Someone pulled Yaya's hair bands out." Yaya cried.

"If she acts like that, then maybe she shouldn't be here. It's too serious." A girl with neon green hair said in a stuck-up sort of way as she emerged from the crowd.

"Yaya loves to dance!" Yaya exclaimed and absolutely outraged by the comment.

"Prove it." The girl smirked. The crowd formed a circle around the room and the girl hit the play button on the stereo. Fortunately, it was a classical station. Yaya quickly put on her en Pointe shoes and smirked. She knew the song because her teacher was choreographing a routine for Yaya.

She danced the routine and smiled the whole time. The crowd erupted with applause and Yaya beamed. The girl with green hair just made a noise of rejection and walked away.

"That was impressive." The instructor called from the door.

Nadeshiko got up and walked over, so she could hear the instructions.

"We have to get started, though." The instructor said as she change the song and began with stretches.

Rima and Nagihiko walked together to the acting building. There was an even mixture of girls and boys in the room. When Rima walked in she was swarmed with instant fans.

"Who does she think she is?" The girls whispered and Rima shot them a glare. They backed away.

Rima was walking around the building's only room, when she was tripped by a group of girls. Rima instantly burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" The group of boys following her asked.

"Why did you do that?" Another group snapped at the girls.

"We-we're sorry." The girls apologized.

Nagihiko sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"What's you're problem?" The crowd around Rima asked.

"They're fake tears." Nagihiko answered.

The crowd looked at Rima. She, in fact, looked fine, no red eyes and no puffy eyes, either. Her face was dry.

"How could you tell?" Rima wondered, but Nagihiko just shrugged his shoulders.

The instructor came in and helped her off the ground.

"That's quite the talent you have." He complimented. Rima nodded.

"No, really. Not many actors or actresses can cry in three seconds." He complimented again.

"Thanks." Rima finally said.

The instructor walked to the white board in the room and started to write down names of famous plays.

"We're going to start with well-known plays." He told them. "Can anyone point out one I've missed?"

"Mac Beth." Rima said. The instructor looked at her.

"Any others?" He asked after writing down the title.

"Anything, by Shakespeare you've left out." Nagihiko commented. The instructor put down the marker and started to hand out scripts.

"We're going to begin with this play by Shakespeare and you'll present it at the talent show." He told them.

"Let's see who's going to be our Romeo and Juliet." The instructor smiled pointedly at Rima and Nagihiko.

Tadase and Kairi walked to the mess hall and then continued into the kitchens. It surprised them at how many boys were in this class. However, there were enough girls for Tadase to get separated from Kairi when they swarmed him.

Kairi wondered to the window and thought about Ran. He wasn't there when Saaya tried to hurt Amu so he missed the whole confession of who she really was, but he was positive that Ran was Amu.

The instructor came and he told everyone to get into partners. The girls swarmed Tadase, but he told he had a girlfriend and then partnered up with Kairi.

"Let's begin." The instructor boomed.

Kukai found Ikuto in the music room and he was sitting staring into space.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kukai asked waving a hand in front of Ikuto's face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Ikuto said after he realized Kukai had asked a question.

"Thinking about Amu?" Kukai pondered.

"Nope." Ikuto said as he got his violin out.

Kukai shook his head and got a guitar off the wall.

They each started to tune their instruments and warming up. They played various scales, arpeggios, thirds and chords. Ikuto went off and started playing a song by himself. Until, Kukai stopped by putting a hand on the violin's strings. A squeak rang through the room.

"What?" Ikuto grumbled.

"A love song?" Kukai questioned.

"Yeah, for Saaya." Ikuto lied and it was bad at best.

"Really, dude, we all heard you during the fight." Kukai reminded him.

"Fine, then what should we do while we wait?" Ikuto asked as he put away his violin.

"How about we play?" Kukai raised his guitar and Ikuto pick another guitar off the wall.

Ikuto picked a random chord and started playing a song. After a while Kukai caught on and started adding harmony here and there.

They were interrupted, when the instructor came barging into the room.

"You have to help." He huffed.

"With what?" Kukai wondered as Ikuto put away his guitar.

"There's a fight in the modeling room. Do you mind breaking it up?" He begged.

"Are we the closest guys, or something?" Ikuto asked as Kukai put his guitar back on the wall.

"Yeah, you're also the closest the room. They're above you." He told them.

The guys nodded their heads and briskly walked out of the room. When they were in the hall, they heard crashing and yelling. The yelling sounded familiar and caused Ikuto to race up the stairs. Kukai chased after him.

When they opened the door, they saw Saaya and Amu tearing each other apart.

"As soon as Amu criticized Saaya. Saaya just went ballistic." The manager told the boys when they walked in.

"That's Amu?" Ikuto was shocked at what she was wearing.

"Yeah I told them to change." The manager smirked with Kukai. Amu was wearing a super short navy blue strapless dress. It showed off every one of Amu's curves and was extremely flattering to her figure.

"Which one do you want?" Kukai asked ask they walked closer to the madness. "Wait. That's a stupid question. You get Amu. Good Luck!"

Ikuto walked up behind Amu and pulled her off Saaya. Amu looked around completely confused.

"Amu." Ikuto said and Amu started to shake and whimper.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Remember I'm going to protect you." Ikuto reminded her. She looked at him, but she unconsciously started to shake.

Saaya noticed Amu wasn't on top of her and looked up. She saw Ikuto carrying Amu.

"Thanks, for saving me, Ikuto!" Saaya beamed and looked right past the fact Ikuto was holding on to Amu. She got up and tried to hug Ikuto, but Kukai stopped her.

"Ikuto, you can take her to the main office and report this." The manager smirked and then continued. "If you want."

Kukai was surprised at how fast the manager caught on to their relationship or the relationship that was going to happen because Utau was determined to get them together with or without Kukai's help.

Ikuto nodded his head and walked out the door. When they left the room Amu had quit shaking.

"Let's start again!" He heard the Manager yell to the class.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Tell Me! :P**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. First Wave of Panic

**OH! This chapters almost 3000 words. :(**

**I feel my chapters are slowly getting shorter and shorter . . . **

**I also feel that a LOT of readers are going to hate or dislike a part of this chapter . . . **  
**the only thing I can say is buck up and read through it because it gets better! :D**

**Enjoy! THis chapter (PS I'm going to warn everyone . . . at the end about something . . . I have a lot of energy XP and Im totally BORED!)**

**Hope you Enjoy! ! ! !**

* * *

Ikuto nodded his head and walked out the door. When they left the room Amu had quit shaking.

"Let's start again!" He heard the Manager yell to the class.

Ikuto took Amu to their cabin instead of the main office. He pushed the door open with his foot. When he put Amu down on Utau's bed, he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"I thought you were afraid of me." Ikuto chuckled to himself as he watched her sleep and brushed away some bangs that fell on to her face.

Amu felt really comfortable in Ikuto's arms. So, she felt she could fall asleep in his arms because he would protect her, right? She felt herself being pulled into her past and pulled away from her happy dreams.

"Daddy, why are you so thin?" Amu watched her younger self ask her father.

"Because they have a strict diet for foods, and a strict weight to maintain." Her father explained.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Amu ran after her dad.

"I have to go work." Her father smile sadly down at her.

"Will this be the last time?" Amu asked.

"Yeah . . . most likely." He looked at her with sad eyes, but Amu didn't understand, at the time. "Remember that I love you, my little sparrow."

He walked out the door, but the older Amu, knew he was walking out of her life at this point.

"Mama! Daddy said he loved me in a weird voice. Is everything going to be okay?" Amu looked at her mom.

"Yes." Her mother walked up to her room and Amu followed close behind. When her mom opened the door to the master suite two suitcases were packed.

"Mama." Amu looked scared. "Where are you going?"

"On a trip." She looked at Amu.

"Is daddy going with you?" Amu asked.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Her mom yelled at her.

"S-sorry." Amu apologized and then ran to her room.

Suddenly the dream of Amu's past switched scenarios. It was now later the next day.

"Mama!" Amu called and ran to the master bedroom. "Where's daddy?"

"He's dead!" Her mom screamed at her. Both the older and younger Amu cringed, but only the younger one cried.

"Where are you going?" Amu cried and pulled at her mother's sleeves. Her mom ripped her hand out of Amu's grasp so fast that she fell to the ground.

"Don't ask me so many questions!" Her mom yelled. Amu started to cry harder, but didn't move off the floor. The older Amu glared at her mom.

Her mom left the room eventually she heard the front door open and close, a car start and drive away. Amu still sat on the floor, but when she heard the car she ran out the door.

"MAMA!" She screamed. She went back inside and sat on the couch. She was only seven years old, and both of her parents left her.

There was a knock at the door. Amu hurried to open it, and thought it would be her mother. However, it was three men in business suits.

"We are here to speak to Midori Hinamori." The first man said.

"S-she's not here." Amu stuttered.

"Well, your father has died with a debt of 5 million dollars." The second man said.

"We will come at the end of every month to collect some of the debt." The last man said.

Suddenly the scene changed. The older Amu felt like she was being thrown around as her dreams tossed her from experience to experience. It was two years later and her mother came back as a prompted editor, but when Amu told her of the debt they moved to where Amu lives now.

Midori became very distant as a mother and she forcibly auditioned Amu into a different modeling agency.

"Amu, You're going to go to a modeling school." Midori told Amu.

"Why do I have to, Midori?" The nine year old asked the woman standing in front of her. She never called her mother, 'mom', again. It was only ever Midori.

"Because Tsumugu left a debt and you have to pay it off." Midori told her.

"Why me?" Amu asked.

"I'm not wasting my hard earned money on a debt Tsumugu left behind." Midori said and then drove Amu to the school.

The scene faded to black and Amu slowly went back to her other dream of lush green grass and a pool. All of her friends were around and laughing.

Unconsciously Amu gripped Ikuto's hand and wouldn't let go until the happy dreams came back. When her mother said 'Tsumugu', Amu would whisper it. However, because Ikuto didn't know her father's name, he thought it was someone she yearned for.

Utau heard Amu whisper as well, but she didn't go into the cabin until Ikuto ran out. Amu grumbled and then woke up.

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"I don't know." Utau sounded angry.

"What's wrong?" Amu changed her topic of concern.

"Who's Tsumugu?" Utau asked and Amu looked down.

"Why?" Amu struggled not to cry.

"Ikuto heard you call him in your sleep." Utau responded coldly

"His my dead dad." Amu said sadly and forgave Utau tone because she didn't know.

"Oh my god! I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Utau apologized and hugged Amu.

"Let's not dwell on the topic, please." Amu suggested.

"How about some lunch?" Utau asked. Amu smiled and followed Utau to the mess hall for some late lunch. After they had something to eat, they each headed back to their classes.

Amu walked in the door of her modeling class and everyone was hard at work. Her manager saw her walk in and ran over.

"Sorry." Her manager told her.

"What?" Amu asked.

"There was nothing I could do." Her manager explained, but then ran off to help someone walk without knocking books off their head. Amu sighed and didn't understand anything that was going on. First her manager apologized and now, Saaya is smiling at her as if she has won the greatest prize on earth.

However, the rest of the classes went by without a hitch and now it was dinnertime.

It was six o'clock at night and Amu was exhausted for some reason. When Amu got to the mess hall everyone was split up, all the girls, except Saaya, at one table and all the boys, including Saaya, at another. The most disturbing image Amu ever saw was at the boys' table. Saaya was sitting on Ikuto's lap and Amu wanted to gage, but then Amu remember Ikuto said that he like her, not Saaya. Amu ran to the girls' table.

Amu was afraid to bring up Saaya and Ikuto so she silently listened to the others talk about there classes. Everyone, including Rima, seemed excited about presenting on the big stage at the end of the two weeks.

They sat in the mess hall eating and talking for two hours. Amu suggested going on a walk around. They agreed, get up and walk around talking about what a great idea this was, to come to summer camp. However, Amu could hardly agree. Eventually, Amu couldn't stand not knowing why Ikuto hadn't talked to her at all or why he was letting Saaya sit on his lap. Amu pulled Utau back from the others.

"Why does Ikuto like Saaya all of a sudden?" Amu inquired.

"He misunderstood you when you called for Tsumugu in your sleep." Utau told her.

"So, he's just going to give up and go with the easier girl?" Amu asked in disgust.

"I understand how you feel, but maybe you should tell him." Utau suggested and Amu nodded. They started to head back to the cabin.

When they got to the cabin it was around nine o'clock and the guys were standing outside the cabin.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked as she walked through the crowd around the door.

"You don't want to go in there." Kukai called as Amu walked in and heard Ikuto and Saaya making out, maybe going further, but Amu couldn't and didn't want to see. She spun around and ran towards the activity buildings.

Utau walked in and turns on the lights.

"Saaya, get the hell off my brother." Utau commanded her.

"What? No way!" Saaya clung to Ikuto. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Maybe in your mind, but family comes before . . . whatever you are." Utau told her.

"He's not your family." Saaya was confused.

"I can't believe you. You like Ikuto so much, yet you don't even know he has a sister." Utau scoffed.

"Where'd Amu go to?" Lulu came in.

"I don't now." Utau said glaring at the pair half-naked on Ikuto's bed.

Ikuto was about to say something when Amu came walking in, climbed up to her bunk and went to sleep. When she came in she grabbed some pajamas and went to change. She was facing away from the disgusting pair.

"Utau, I ran into Keiji." Amu told Utau. The girls forgot that Keiji was even here.

"Oh yeah. What happened?" Utau wondered, and Ikuto began to listen. Rima and Nadeshiko got up and walked over to hear as well.

"He offer to let me sleep in the councilor cabins if I want." Amu said, but she sent the girls a look that told them she was lying to hurt Ikuto.

"Are you going to take his offer?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Maybe, if I can't sleep then I will." Amu said and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Everyone had gone to sleep, by now. Except, Ikuto and Saaya who had toned it down, but were still heavily making out. Amu's eyebrow twitched, she couldn't go to sleep.

Saaya started to moan and Amu snapped and the tears started to fall. She jumped out of bed, waking Utau up, looked at Ikuto and ran out of the cabin.

It was around ten thirty and Utau turned on the lights. This caused all the light sleepers to wake up.

"What the HELL!" Utau screamed at Ikuto and Saaya. "Saaya get off my brother!"

"Utau, she's my girlfriend!" Ikuto yelled back. By this point everyone was awake.

"What about Amu?" Utau asked. Ikuto and Saaya had gotten down and everyone was standing up.

"She has Keiji." Ikuto stated and tried to hide his real feelings.

"That was a lie Ikuto." Utau yelled at him.

"Then she has Tsumugu." Ikuto said, but then his head was forcefully turned to the side and a pain went through his cheek. Utau was shocked, she was going to slap him, but Nadeshiko got there first.

"Nadeshiko." Utau said, shocked.

"How dare you!" Nadeshiko yelled, but her bangs were covering her face.

"What?" Ikuto was confused.

"Tsumugu is her dead father!" Nadeshiko screeched at him and looked up with an icy glare.

Ikuto took a step back and the whole cabin was consumed in silence. Ikuto was consumed with guilt for assuming Tsumugu was a past boyfriend.

"Shit!" Ikuto grumbled. "I have to find her."

Ikuto tried to run away, to find Amu, but Saaya stopped.

"Ikuto, I'm your girlfriend." Saaya whined.

"Ikuto, it's fine. We'll all help find her." Utau said.

Utau and Kukai left first to look around the camp. Ikuto was sitting done on Utau's bed and wouldn't let Saaya near him. An hour and a half later they came back and they couldn't find her. Rima, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko go looking. Ikuto is starting to fidget and worry more. Another hour and a half go by and Rima, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko come and they had no luck either.

Lulu, Tadase, Yaya and Kairi go to look. Ikuto starts to pace, and Saaya is mumbling some nonsense and then she falls asleep. They come back two hours later and still haven't found her. Everyone tries to tell Ikuto that she'll be fine and she'll be there in the morning. They all go to bed and everyone falls asleep, except Ikuto.

He kept twisting and turning, when he closed his eyes he saw Amu face just before she went running off. She was crying and looked severely hurt, emotionally.

"Damn it!" Ikuto was frustrated; he swore he was going to start to cry. He got out of the bed and through on something to wear and then left to go look for Amu.

The next morning everyone woke, and they noticed three things. One, Amu was still gone, two, Ikuto was now gone, and three, Saaya was gone. However, everyone assumed that Ikuto and Saaya weren't with each other. Utau told herself that if he were with Saaya then she'd have to kill him.

Everyone went to breakfast hoping that Amu and Ikuto were there. Unfortunately, neither Amu nor Ikuto were there. However, Saaya was sitting with Yume's group and Utau scoffed. They eat breakfast, but they can hardly sit still.

When they finished eating, they all got up and looked for Amu and Ikuto.

Utau tells everyone she remembers Amu running towards the activity buildings. When they arrive at the activity buildings Amu's manager is standing outside.

"Have you seen Amu?" Utau asked the woman who was looking around for something.

"Yeah, she went running by towards the beach. This morning a boy with blue hair came running by asking the same thing." She explained. "He looked like he was looking all night."

The group went running towards the beach. The beach was empty, so they continued to the ice cream stand. The ice cream stand was closed, however, Ikuto was sitting down beside it.

"Ikuto! Have you seen Amu?" Utau asked squatting in front of him.

"No, I've looked everywhere on the camp ground." Ikuto said and he looked dead.

"What about the cliff Utau fell off of?" Nadeshiko suggested. Ikuto became alive in seconds and he ran off. However, he had to stop because he had no idea where to go. Everyone followed Utau across the river. They looked around the cliff and found two staircases going down.

When they were on the plateau they walked out, however, about ten feet out another cliff appeared and this time in dropped into a lake. Ikuto took off all his clothes, except his boxer and dove off the cliff. The drop was about 20 feet.

Everyone cringed as he landed in the water. When the splash and bubbles disappeared Ikuto was nowhere to found. Everyone held their breath as they saw some smaller bubbles come to the surface of the lake.

* * *

**:P Do you hate me yet?**

**I forgot to warn you . . . when i'm close to the end I'm posting a poll so I know what story i should  
update next . . . plz read them and tell me what you think . . . **

**I'll remind everyone closer to the end of this story . . . which isn't very close . . . they still have 16 days of excitement! XD**

**Lol . . . I'm taking a break from my french homework to write this.**

**I already have the next chapter typed up! **

**But IM EVIL! So, wait patiently until next FRIDAY! :P**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. First Wave of Panic Gone

**Just as I Promised . . . Here's Chapter 11**

**It's one of the shortest chapters . . . sorry!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone cringed as he landed in the water. When the splash and bubbles disappeared Ikuto was nowhere to found. Everyone held their breath as they saw some smaller bubbles come to the surface of the lake.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for twenty minutes.

"I'm glad classes start in the afternoon today." Tadase said, but never thought of the consequences. Lulu hit him on his head.

"Now is not the time to think that stuff." Lulu told him.

"Ikuto!" Utau started to yell down at the water, which became a sheet of glass. No ripples, no bubbles disturbed the water.

"How can he hold his breath that long?" Kukai asked and he was serious.

"I don't think he can." Utau responded soberly.

Kukai started to strip and was going to jump in when he felt a cold and shaking hand on his arm. Kukai turned to see Utau holding on to his arm.

"Don't jump. Please listen to me and stay here." Utau pleaded, Kukai sighed and agreed.

Ikuto hit the water and was surprised at how warm the water was and how shallow the lake was. Ikuto's feet were touching the bottom of the lake. There were large and small fish scattering everywhere. Ikuto turned his head a couple times and saw some pink. He swam over but it was only some coral. Ikuto's air supply was getting low, but just as he was about to swim up to get air he saw more pink but the closer he got the more it looked like hair. Unfortunately, Ikuto couldn't stay under the water any longer he pushed off the bottom of the lake and was propelled to the surface.

Ikuto reached the surface, but he couldn't see the cliff where everyone was. Ikuto was debating whether or not to call them to let them know his okay, but he thought back to Amu under the water. If she was under there all night then she could be dead if not close.

Therefore, Ikuto dove under again and looked for the pink hair. He found the hair with ease. Amu's eyes were closed and her hair was tangled in some hard coral. This was the only time Ikuto would curse her long hair. Thankfully, it wasn't too tangled. Ikuto raced to the surface.

When he could breath Ikuto looked around again and found that he was close to the shore. He pulled his tired body and her nearly dead body out of the lake. He laid her down on the ground and wouldn't let himself panic for a minute. He wouldn't let himself feel tired either his whole purpose was to make Amu breath. He tilted her chin back, plugged her nose and breathed into her mouth. He then put one hand over the other on her chest and pushed two times, waited and repeated the process.

Saaya woke up and Ikuto was gone. She growled and then left to get breakfast. On her way there she ran into Yume.

"Hey." Yume greeted.

"Hi." Saaya grumbled.

"Oh what happened?" Yume wondered.

"My boyfriend got back together with me, but then after we made out he broke up with me, again, for the pink haired bitch." Saaya explained.

"Hmph, no need to worry." Yume said, "My friends got ride of her."

"How?" Saaya inquired.

"Well, we saw her running past our cabin last night and I told my friends to follow her. When they came back they said they followed her all the way the ice cream stand." Yume told.

"How is that getting rid of her?" Saaya was getting bored.

"When they got to the ice cream stand they met up with Hiro and his friends." Yume smiled.

"That's great because?" Saaya wasn't getting it.

"I hired Hiro to rape Amu, but Ikuto got in the way. When my friends saw Hiro they asked him what they were doing. My friends were shown Amu and apparent she looked like she was beaten. However, because Hiro and his buddies didn't know that they were my friends they tried to say they didn't do anything. But, I think differently." Yume said wickedly.

"Sorry, but do you really think Hiro and his friends really beat Amu?" Saaya asked and her faint in Yume was slowly disappearing.

"Well, duh! No one else was there and they have a tendency to be a bit too violent when they don't get what they want." Yume explained further and Saaya smiled along with her.

Yuma invited Saaya over to eat with them and Saaya was pleased by the offer. They were eating when Saaya's cabin came in and ate in a hurry and then left again. Yume laughed at them.

"Should we follow them to see their faces?" Yume suggested.

"Of course." Saaya laughed.

The girls get up and followed the group. However, when they found Ikuto by the ice cream stand and no Amu, Yume and Saaya turned and left. They didn't want to know what happened because then they might feel responsible.

"How about we had the classes?" Saaya suggested.

"Great idea." Yume said, but she felt squeamish.

Yume and Saaya tried everything to get their mind off the possibilities of what happened to Amu.

The third time Ikuto tried C.P.R. was the most successful.

"Cough! Cough! COUGH!" Amu threw up water and when she stopped she looked around, hugged Ikuto and whispered 'I knew you would come.' Ikuto hugged her back and became protective. She winced at how tight he was hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked and his eyes, for the first time, clearly told Amu he was going to kill someone if they ever hurt her and his eyes flared when he noticed the bruised covering her arms and exposed abs.

"I don't ever remember falling into a lake." Amu told Ikuto and winced when she tried to remember what happened. "Oh! Hiro and his friends found me . . ."

Amu stopped explaining what she remembered when Ikuto told her not to worry and for some reason Amu wasn't shaking anymore. Ikuto knew better then to suddenly make her remember what had happened a couple days ago.

"I feel really . . . tired . . ." Amu went limp in Ikuto's arms; however, keeping his last promise to himself he wouldn't panic.

"UTAU!" He screamed.

Everyone was sitting on the edge of the cliff at a totally lose as to what they should do.

"UTAU!" They heard a scream.

"IKUTO?" Utau tried to form her yell into a question.

"I found Amu, but she's unconscious." Ikuto yelled and toned down the strength so he could form words.

"That's great." Kukai yells back this time.

"Tell Kyo." Ikuto tells them.

"We can't. We might get kicked out." Nagihiko yelled.

"Stay where you are until we say so. We're going to find some place for you to climb up." Rima yelled and shocked everyone at how clear and confident she sounded.

Rima started to split everyone into two groups. One was going to go left and the other was going right. Lulu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Rima, and Nagihiko go right and Utau, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi go left.

They search for thirty minutes and then Rima and her group find an old staircase. Nagihiko runs off to get the others. Fifteen minutes later, everyone is standing around the staircase. Utau started to climb down when Rima pulls her back with Nadeshiko's help.

"What?" Utau questioned.

"It looks like it can only hold a little weight, so let's not break it going down." Rima explained.

"Ikuto!" Kukai called.

"Yeah?" Ikuto answered and he sounded really close.

"We found a staircase." Nadeshiko says and doesn't yell at all.

"Where is it?" Ikuto asked and he doesn't yell either.

"To the right of the lake." Kukai informs him as Nadeshiko walked away along the edge.

Ikuto looks around where he is. He realizes he can see the cliff from where he was the whole time. He turns around and looks through the gaps in the trees.

"I'm on the right side." Ikuto tells them. He keeps moving and looking.

When finally, Ikuto spots Nadeshiko's purple hair.

"I see Nadeshiko." Ikuto says, picks Amu up and walks towards Nadeshiko.

Twenty minutes of walking and Ikuto sees the staircase they are talking about. He starts to climb up when the step cracks under him.

"I have the worst luck." Ikuto said to himself.

"What was that sound?" He heard Yaya say.

"That was the stairs." Ikuto told them as he started to walk up faster in fear they may break.

He gets half way when the stair broke and Ikuto tripped up the stairs. He tried to catch his balance without dropping or falling on to Amu. He got his balance and then got to the top of the stairs. He put Amu on the ground and then sat down beside her.

"Have you tried C.P.R.?" Utau asked.

"Yes." Ikuto was too tired to talk.

"And?" Utau begged for details.

"She woke up and then fainted, but she's alive because I felt her breathing when I was carrying her." Ikuto informed his worried sister and friends. Ikuto puts his hand and then lips on her forehead.

"She has a fever." Ikuto told them.

"We have to take her to the clinic." Lulu urges.

"But, Kyo said if we cause too much trouble they'll kick us out." Kairi reminded them.

"When did he say that?" Ikuto asked.

"When you, Amu and Utau were in the hospital." Tadase said.

"Amu wasn't in the hospital with me." Ikuto still hadn't put the pieces together completely.

"Yes, she was. I told you it was Ran. Well, if you don't remember Ran is AMU." Utau stressed to Ikuto. Everyone could see the light bulb turn on in Ikuto's head.

Ikuto picked Amu up and the group went to the major clinic.

Afterwards, the doctors told them not to worry and that all Amu needs is rest.

"You guys go to class." Ikuto told them. They understood, nodded, and then ran off to the activity buildings.

Ikuto carried Amu to their cabin and put her in her bed.

"How am I supposed to give you your medicine?" Ikuto wondered as he grabbed his sister's water. He sighed.

"Why am I so slow today?" Ikuto wondered to himself.

He drank the water and then put the pill in his mouth. He kissed Amu and forced the pill and water into her mouth. She voluntarily swallowed. He sat down on his bed, so he could see her, but instead he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I was going to update yesterday, but I got home from work really late!**

**Anyway, did you like it?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Someone Has To Pay

**OKay, here's chapter 12! Don't hate me . . . I know I have a lot of death in this story. . . Sorry! :D**

**THere's approximately seven more chapters! Exciting! XD**

**It's really difficult to write about Kairi and Yaya, sooo I'm apologizing in advance! :P**

**This is the longest chapter ! It has 5,437 words! O.O**

**EnJoY! ChApTeR 12!**

* * *

He drank the water and then put the pill in his mouth. He kissed Amu and forced the pill and water into her mouth. She voluntarily swallowed. He sat down on his bed, so he could see her, but instead he ended up falling asleep.

"Ikuto, let's countdown to New Years!" A beautiful woman smiled down to her son on New Years' Eve.

"Countdown?" The five years asked. This was the first time he was aloud to stay up for this holiday.

"10!" The adults chanted their voices melded together. Ikuto, who was hold hands with his younger sister, started to feel scared and uncertain with what was going on.

"9!" They said again.

"8!" This time Utau joined in and clapped her hands. The woman smiled brightly at her daughter's excitement.

"Join in Ikuto!" She had to yell because everyone was shouting.

"7!" The room was getting more rowdy.

"6!" Less voices cheered and no one knew why.

"5." More voices stopped shouting.

"4." There were about 40 voices counting down.

"3." Ikuto's mom turned around and grabbed her kids.

"2." Utau was the only one counting down.

"1." Utau cried.

Instead of cheers there was a gunshot, and a lot of crying. Ikuto and Utau were suddenly running for their lives, literally.

A man was yelling at them to stop, but their mom told them to never stop no matter what.

"Bang!" The gun pointed at them was shot.

"Mama!" Utau cried.

"Utau, we have to go." Ikuto pulled at his sister.

"What about mama?" Utau cried.

"She doesn't matter." Ikuto had put himself in a position where he wouldn't feel much. He was mentally shielding himself from the harm of this tragic event.

Ikuto pulled Utau into an alley, watched the man run by in a panic and then he heard the sirens cry.

"Hey! Kids come here." A man said, by this point the roles had been switched. Utau blocked out any thought or memory of what had happened and Ikuto was crying his eyes out. Utau stood like a robot.

"Are you kids alright?" The man asked as he picked them up and put them in the police cruiser. "Are your parents here?"

Utau nodded.

"Where would they be?" The man asked as Ikuto cried harder.

Utau looked dead to the world, like her shining soul was ripped from her. She was pale and didn't talk. She only pointed to the black bag on the ground. The police officer sighed and asked where their dad was.

"H-he couldn't m-make it b-because of w-work." Ikuto hiccupped when he realized Utau wasn't going to talk.

"Do you know his number?" The police officer asked, "Can we get a doctor over here?" He called after.

"No." Ikuto answered and then a man ran over.

"Can you check that girl out?" The officer asked. The man nodded and reached for her, but Ikuto swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch her." Ikuto didn't trust these people.

"IKUTO! UTAU!" A man yelled.

"Dad!" Ikuto yelled back and went running over to the man who wouldn't let him through.

"Let him through." The officer commanded.

"Where's Utau?" Ikuto's Dad asked as he picked Ikuto up. The police officer led them over to a girl Ikuto didn't recognize anymore.

"That's not my sister." He said.

"Yes it is Ikuto." His dad told him.

"NO! I don't believe you, Utau is always smiling." Ikuto refused to believe the truth.

"Some children do this to forget a traumatic event." The paramedic explained.

"Where's your mother?" Ikuto's dad asked.

Utau raised her hand and pointed it towards the bag, again. Aruto's eyes widened and he started to cry, but picked Utau up and walked to his car. They drove home.

That night Ikuto woke up screaming. He would be doing this for the next ten years of his life, only when he was 15 did he realize how to stop the nightmares. As for Utau she wouldn't eat for 4 months, she had to be force fed and then one day she was back to normal as if she forgot all about the incident.

"AH!" A scream erupted through Ikuto head as he was pulled from the nightmare of his past.

"Get off of me!" Another scream crashed into Ikuto and he remembered where he was and who was screaming. He got up and saw Saaya on top of Amu trying to hit her or do something violent, but Amu was holding her hands back.

Ikuto made note of Saaya's look, she looked insane, like the psychopathic side of her was re-wakened.

"Your suppose to be dead!" Saaya screeched.

When Ikuto heard this he threw Saaya off of Amu, pulled Amu off her bed and behind him.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Everyone was at the doors again because they had just finished their lessons for the day.

"Yume and Hiro planned this all out. To hurt Utau and this bitch." Saaya snickered.

"Why?" Utau asked as she bravely walked in, but Kukai was right behind her ready to do protect her if necessary.

"Yume wanted to have Ikuto and Kukai to herself." Saaya's face twisted into a cruel smile.

"So, she was going to murder someone!" Utau screamed and Kukai had to hold her back from punching the crazy girl in their cabin.

"No. She never intended that to happen. Hiro just got carried away when he knew he couldn't have the whore to himself." Saaya cackled.

"You crazy freak. Don't you feel anything?" Utau tried to hit her, but Kukai held her back.

"The only crazy one I've seen is you." Saaya's eyes darkened. "I heard you didn't even cry at your mother's funeral, what kind of emotionless kid does that. I've also heard that you had a brother complex."

Amu's head had started to spin, again.

"Saaya. Shut up! You don't know anything about the situation then." Ikuto shouted at her and walked over to stand in front of Utau.

They were yelling back and forth so much that only Saaya noticed Amu fall to the ground and she smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Ikuto demanded.

"Because you seem to have forgotten about someone who, I thought, was extremely important to you?" Saaya's face twisted into cruel expression.

"How dare you say I've forgotten about someone I care about!" Ikuto shouted furiously.

"Then who is she to you?" Saaya said smugly as she pointed to the girl unconscious on the floor just a few feet from Ikuto.

Saaya left snickering the whole way out of the cabin. Ikuto ran over and dropped to his knees. He went into his defensive attitude like the day of his mother's death.

"Didn't you give her the medicine ever hour, like the doctor suggested?" Utau asked as Ikuto went hysterical. He picked up Amu and put her on her bed, tucked her in and brushed away her hair from her face as if she was fine. He just watched her, like she was going to wake at any moment and prove the thoughts swirling in his head wrong.

Rima walked up and slapped him hard across the face. He woke up from his trance.

"Give her the medicine!" Rima demanded, but Ikuto was still confused.

"Now!" Rima and Nadeshiko yelled at him and then everything digested quickly into his head. He grabbed the medicine bottle and gave her one, like he did this morning.

Meanwhile, Nagihiko, Kairi, Lulu and Tadase chased after Saaya and reported her to the main office.

"We demand that she moves cabins or is kicked out!" Lulu demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can only do that if the whole cabin agrees and she agrees as well." The woman explained.

"She's crazy!" Lulu urged, and then Saaya started to laugh.

"I don't care what happens because they won't stay together for too much longer." Saaya smiled evilly, but the secretary didn't catch the look.

Nagihiko and Kairi negotiated with the woman for twenty minutes before she finally gave in. However, they had to let Saaya chose what cabin she was going to stay in. She chose to move to Yume's cabin. Lulu wasn't sure if that was better or worse, but they had no other choice at the moment.

Lulu sighed as they walked back to the cabin.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Tadase asked kindly.

"I'm worried about Utau and Amu." Lulu sighed and looked to her feet. She use to be friends with Saaya, but that friendship quickly ended. Now, she considered Utau and Amu her friends.

Keiji stopped them before they entered their cabin and gave the group a bunch of folders. He told them it was what they were going to do for the talent show.

"You could come in." Tadase reminded him.

Keiji smiled, "The atmosphere is too intense for me."

They walked in confused and became even more confused because everyone, except Ikuto and Amu, were playing cards on the floor.

"How was this too intense?" Kairi wondered aloud and then Rima pointed to Amu's bed.

Ikuto was leaning against the wall with Amu's head in his lap. She was still unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, he just gets really protective over the people he loves." Utau said.

"Why is that?" Lulu inquired.

"Don't. Bring up the past please." Ikuto stated in a harsh tone.

Utau sighed, "I guess the nightmares started again."

No one heard Utau talk to herself, except Rima and Nadeshiko. However, they didn't say anything.

Amu moaned and then started to wake up.

"Shouldn't you guys get to bed?" Amu mumbled.

"We're going to take shifts and give you your medicine through out the night." Kukai told her.

"Well, they were, but I'm going to." Ikuto corrected.

"No." Amu complained, "You have to sleep."

Amu sighed and then fell back asleep, but this time she hugged Ikuto.

"How am I going to sleep if you won't let me move?" Ikuto chuckled and everyone smiled at him as they headed to bed.

The lights went out and Ikuto slept with Amu for the night.

The next morning everyone was ripped from their dreams by a scream.

"Amu, you're going to wake everyone!" They heard Ikuto shush Amu.

"Wh-Why are you in my bed?" Amu stuttered and when everyone heard the sentence they went back to sleep. They knew it was nothing to worry about.

"You wouldn't let him go. Now, Go. To. Sleep." Rima roared.

"I guess she isn't a morning person." Amu and Ikuto laughed.

Amu and Ikuto were the only ones to get up so early. When Amu's feet touched the ground her body became swallowed by pain and cold air. She fell forwards only to be caught by Ikuto.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded her and went on to her suitcase after she regained her balance. She put on black shinny jeans and a navy blue sweater. She threw on some blue converse and noticed a package on the ground.

"What's this?" She asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I forgot. Keiji delivered these last night and told me they were from our classes." Lulu explained, "Everyone gets a folder with the description of your talent and the time you present."

Amu nodded, found the folder labeled with her name and then put it under her pillow. Ikuto did the same and then he followed Amu out to the mess hall for breakfast.

They got to the mess hall and Ikuto put his arm protectively around her waist. Amu blushed at the action and Ikuto smirked. They sat down and had a quiet and relaxing breakfast, but then a laugh echoed through the mess. Amu and Ikuto looked towards the noise. Saaya and Yume were sitting down a few tables away. They were looking straight at them with an evil look on their face. Ikuto brought Amu closer to him and then they continued to eat.

About thirty minutes later the rest of the cabin came in and sat down with Amu and Ikuto.

"What happened?" Utau asked.

"How can you tell?" Ikuto wondered.

"You're almost forcing Amu to sit on your lap she's so close." Utau told him and he loosened his grip on Amu. She moved over, but only about an inch. She couldn't help but feel safer when she was closer to Ikuto.

"Are you guys going to sign up?" Lulu asked Amu and Ikuto.

"Yeah." Ikuto said and looked at Amu. "What are you going to do?"

"Cloth and jewelry designing. You?" Amu answered.

"I was going to do the same as you." Ikuto told her and Amu rolled her eyes.

"Don't follow me. I don't want to ruin you're whole time here." Amu told him.

"You wouldn't." Ikuto said, but it fell silence to Amu's ears.

"Don't worry, Ikuto, I'll go with Amu." Lulu suggested with a smile.

Ikuto nodded his head and then got up. Amu followed after him as he left. They walked over to the sign up sheets. Amu put her name under her class and then she watched what Ikuto was going to do. She saw his hand move towards her class, but she stopped him.

"I doubt you actually want to do that class, Ikuto." Amu said and looked at him with doubting eyes.

Ikuto sighed, "Fine." He wrote his name quickly under the class for cooking.  
The rest of the group came and signed up. Ikuto and Nadeshiko went to cooking, Amu and Lulu went to Cloth and jewelry designing, Utau and Kukai went to dancing, Yaya and Kairi went to instrumental music, Tadase and Nagihiko went to Visual Arts and Rima went to singing.

A bell rang to signal the beginning of class, everyone walked to their designated room.

Amu and Lulu laughed the whole way to their room. They were telling each other embarrassing stories

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Lulu laughed.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Lulu asked more seriously.

"After that public rejection in front of my whole elementary school! Yeah right!" Amu burst into a new set of laughs.

"Besides, he likes you and I like Ikuto. So it's all fine." Amu said after a couple of breaths. Lulu smiled.

They walked into the class and they were both equally disappointed with the turn out. Ever single person in the class was a boy. Amu and Lulu sighed.

"Why did they join?" Amu whispered to Lulu as they sat at an empty table.

"Maybe they want to impress someone . . . or maybe they figured a lot of girl would be in this class." Lulu shrugged her shoulders. Amu thought about it and then nodded her head.

"Let's keep this on the down low while Ikuto is acting like the way he is." Amu said.

"Okay." Lulu agreed with a chuckle. They were both imagining Ikuto.

Then someone clapped their hands pulling them from their daydream. Amu's previous question was answered and she remembered that her cloth designer taught this class. The instructor had long legs, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and Amu remembered she use to be a playboy bunny. However, she got married and was kicked out.

"Too bad boys, she's married." Amu whispered to herself, but boys nearby sighed.

"You know her?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah . . ." Amu was trying to think of how many of her friends hadn't connected all of the dots.

Utau and Kukai walked to the dancing building in an awkward silence. Utau twirled her hair and Kukai avoided looking at Utau. It really started to irritate her.

"Kukai, is there something wrong?" Utau asked.

" . . . No." Kukai answered.

"The sheet said that the class was focusing on ballroom and partner dancing." Utau reminded him. "If you're not okay with that then why'd you sign up?"

"I . . ." Kukai weighed the pros and cons of telling Utau the truth, "I didn't want you dancing with other guys."

"I'm sorry. What?" Utau didn't hear what Kukai mumbled quickly.

They walked into the dance room.

"I don't want-" the dance teacher cut off Kukai.

"Get into boy-girl pairs." She ordered and then a male teacher walked in.

Kukai looked at where Utau was, but she was gone, lost in a crowd of boys asking her to be their partners. He was going to do something, but he was mobbed but the remaining group of girls.

They were shouting requests at him, and he was frozen with fear. Who knew girls could be so scary, he thought to himself.

"Get away from me!" Kukai heard Utau scream. Utau walked over to where Kukai was and linked arms with him. "He's my partner."

The class sighed, and Kukai relaxed. The instructors demonstrated a perfect Tango and then started with basic moves for the partners to try.

Suddenly Utau was tripped and she stepped on Kukai's toe.

"Utau," The woman called, "One more step like that and I'll give Kukai a new partner!"

"But-" The instructor cut Utau off.

"We have two days to learn steps and a routine. We cannot afford mistakes." She told Utau. Utau looked behind her to see who had tripped her and saw it was Yume. Utau's blood ran cold. These classes are going to be a nightmare, Utau thought.

Ikuto and Nadeshiko walked to the cooking building. They were really close to Amu and Lulu, but far enough away to miss anything they were saying.

Nadeshiko sighed, "Ikuto she's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" Ikuto asked as they walked around the corner of the building.

"Because I know." Nadeshiko said reassuringly.

They walked in silence for a moment and then she remembered what Utau had said in the cabin the other night.

"Why do you have nightmares?" She inquired.

"Because . . ." Ikuto sighed and thought about the pros and cons. "My mom died when I was younger . . ."

Nadeshiko apologized for opening old wounds and didn't bring it up again. Until, they were half way through making finger-foods.

"What does that have to do with Amu?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"I don't want to lose Amu, Utau, or my dad. So, I get protective . . . Utau says I get over protective." Ikuto told Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko thought about her dead parents and her company's orders to bring Amu into a modeling company that starves their entire modeling staff. Some more, than others, get starved to death. Amu's dad was a perfect example.

"Does Utau know how your mom died?" Nadeshiko pried.

"No, but she was there." Ikuto said and Nadeshiko gave him a strange look.

"She was four and her mind erased part of the memory to protect itself." Ikuto explained. Nadeshiko tried to ask more questions, but Ikuto refused to answer any.

Tadase and Nagihiko were in the art building. They were painting. Tadase and Nagihiko were ones of few to stay inside and paint. The rest went outside and painted landscapes.

Tadase started by drawing a woman's figure bending over to look at roses or flowers, but the woman had no head.

"Why doesn't she have a head?" Nagihiko asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know what she should look like." Tadase said.

"Lulu." Nagihiko told him.

"What?" Tadase was confused.

"She should look like Lulu." Nagihiko clarified.

"Yeah . . ." Tadase hesitated and Nagihiko caught him hesitate.

"Don't you like Lulu? Or do you still have a crush on Amu?" Nagihiko questioned.

"She confessed to me in elementary school." Tadase said.

"Yeah I know. That doesn't mean she still does." Nagihiko was questioning Tadase's intelligence.

"How do you know?" Tadase demanded. "Can't I hope?"

"What a thin string of hope that would have to be." Nagihiko told him, but got a confused glance from Tadase.

"Dude, she's with Ikuto!" Nagihiko tried to get through Tadase's skull, which was apparently really thick. "Besides, Lulu likes you and the way you've been acting towards her would just be leading her on."

Tadase sighed and went back to drawing the roses. Nagihiko gave him worried glances, he was afraid he might still draw Amu.

"If you're that worried about Lulu's feelings than why don't you date her?" Tadase said after catching Nagihiko's looks.

"I have Rima." Nagihiko informed him.

"I don't think she likes you that much." Tadase started to be really negative. Nagihiko looked at him and then looked back to him painting.

"You, my friend, need to sort out your feelings." Nagihiko said and shook his head.

Yaya and Kairi walked to the music building together. Yaya got annoyed at how far away Kairi was and held his hand to pull him closer.

"Yaya doesn't like the feeling that you're trying to avoid her." She told him, but didn't let go of his hand. He smiled sheepishly at her and apologized.

They let go of each other's hands when they walked into they're class. The instructor asked if anyone knew what instrument they would want to play. However, no one knew.

They spent most of class trying to figure out which instrument would be best suited for each person. As it turned out, Yaya and Kairi both had a suitable embroucher for the alto and tenor saxophone.

They learned pieces that varied in difficulty, but Yaya was set on performing a duet with Kairi. He just went along with Yaya.

Rima walked into the vocal rooms and sat down just beside the door and analyzed people as they walked in.

"She looks like she has a big voice." Rima said to herself.

"She looks too self conscious." Rima made notes of everyone, but she didn't know why she was so interested in looking at their flaws or possible talents.

A woman walked over and bent down in front of Rima.

"What are you doing, dear?" The woman seemed really friendly.

"I'm judging their success by a glance." Rima stated bluntly.

The woman nodded, "I noticed and I want you to listen to each of them sing and tell me what you think."

"Why?" Rima asked.

"You have the eye for talent, but do have the ear?" The woman asked as she got up and started the class. Rima was a little confused, but did as she was asked.

However, there were several times when they got annoyed by her comments and asked her to sing.

"No." Rima stated.

"Why not, are you afraid?" A girl with bleach blond hair asked.

"I'll sing a song at the talent show, but I don't feel like singing . . . You, on the other hand should work on your tone." Rima stated. "The song requires a chest tone not a head tone . . . Do you understand?"

"I have to agree with Rima." The instructor commented.

"Fine." The girl sighed and sat down. The instructor smiled at Rima and then asked the next girl to practice.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes. The instructor complimented Rima and Rima thanked the instructor for the opportunity.

Rima walked out of the class and was stopped by Saaya.

"Why didn't you singing today?" Saaya inquired.

"There's no need for you to know." Rima said and walked around Saaya, but she grabbed Rima's arm. They heard Yaya and Kairi walking around the corner, coming to find Rima. Saaya pulled her up stairs and ran all the way to the auditorium.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Rima asked. Saaya turned on her.

"Have they had sex, yet?" Saaya pushed Rima into a chair as she screamed the question.

"No." Rima assumed she was talking about Amu and Ikuto.

"Good. I still have a chance." Saaya smirked.

"Why do you care?" Rima inquired, slightly baffled.

"Ikuto loves me and only me!" Saaya declared.

"I understand you think that, but why do you try so hard?" Rima asked.

"What do you mean?" Saaya asked and she calmed down.

"If Ikuto really loved-" Saaya cut her off.

"Loves. He loves me." She started to stress out, again.

"Okay. Loves, if Ikuto loves you then he'll realizes that and come find you." Rima offered. "Like, when he cheated on you. He always came back."

Saaya smiled, "Why are you trying to help me?"

"I'm not." Rima snapped.

"Yes you are." Saaya chortled.

Rima turned and tried to walk away. However, Saaya grabbed her arm, again.

"I'm not done with you, yet." Saaya ordered.

Rima swallowed, "What now?"

"Sing." Saaya smirked. She was being mean again.

Rima firmly declined and kept refusing to sing. Until, Saaya started being hostile.

"S-Stop." Rima begged. She always hated being in these positions. Saaya was shaking her and really hard, too. Her neck began to feel sore, like someone was snapping a rubber band against her neck.

"Then sing." Saaya ordered and threw her against the banister.

"N-no." Rima still refused, but she was in a great deal of pain.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"Hm?" Saaya didn't understand.

"Why are tormenting me?" Rima begged to know the answer.

"You think I'm stupid, you told me that stuff about Ikuto coming back to me to help yourself get away from me. Right?" Saaya snickered. "Well, that's not going to happen, so sing."

"I only sing for the people I love." Rima was absolutely sure that she would never break her promise.

"Then what are you going to do for the talent show?" Saaya wondered.

"I'll sing because I love my audience, but I don't love the ugly girls in that room and I certainly don't love you." Rima started to stand, but Saaya pushed her back down.

"Then sing for him." Saaya ordered and pointed to Nagihiko walking in on the main level.

"I wonder who he's looking for?" Saaya whispered quietly into Rima's ear.

"Not me." Rima shouted and Saaya pushed her out of sight. Nagihiko looked up and saw a glimpse of Saaya trying to hide. He ran out.

"I guess you were right." Saaya laughed when he was gone and pulled Rima up, like she was a worn rag doll.

"Sing." Saaya demanded.

"N-O. No." Rima spelt out for Saaya.

"SING!" Saaya ordered after awhile of silence.

"She doesn't want to sing, so don't force her." Nagihiko pulled Rima to him.

"Fine." Saaya pretended to give up. "But someone has to pay for making me move away from my beloved Ikuto."

Nagihiko asked if Rima was okay and kept touching her arms and face to make sure. Rima laughed and told him she was fine. Secretly, she loved the attention he gave her. They walked back to the mess hall for dinner together.

After dinner, everyone was talking about what they did in their classes as they walked back to their cabin. However, Lulu and Tadase had a tense atmosphere surrounding them. When they got back to the cabin everyone changed and fell to sleep immediately. Amu, on the other hand, had a lot of energy so she jumped onto her bunk, or tried to. She had climb up two thirds of the ladder and then jumped the rest of the way, but her foot still clipped the wooden base. She fell face first into her pillow.

"Ouch." She mumbled and then Ikuto looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"No, Ikuto." She scolded as she read his thought, as best she could.

"What am I going to do?" He asked as he climbed up on to Amu's bunk.

"You can't sleep with me." Amu told him.

"But we did last night and one other time too." He reminded and then started to tickle her.

"AH! Ikuto stop!" She laughed.

"What?" Ikuto asked as he dodged her hands from pushing his away.

"S-stop t-tickling m-me!" She tried to demand through a laugh.

"Fine." Ikuto stopped tickling her, but looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I haven't seen you all day. Let me sleep with you, please~" Ikuto whined, and he saw Amu waver.

"Um . . ." Amu couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, and she almost gave in, but his eyes strayed down to her revealing pajamas. "Get out."

Amu pushed Ikuto off her bunk. Ikuto moaned in pain when he hit the ground with a 'thud'. Amu looked over the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, but she was surprised everyone was still sleeping.

"Now, you owe me." Ikuto whined again and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine . . ." Amu gave in. She couldn't help herself, but to laugh as Ikuto's face lit up like a six year old on Christmas morning.

"I'm going to regret this decision, aren't I?" She asked herself, as she and Ikuto got comfortable on the single sized mattress.

* * *

**Did you like it!**

**You have to tell me . . . I hit many writer's blocks for this chapter!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. She Will Be Fine

**Sorry Everyone! I planned to update last thursday, but I got caught up in some thngs! :D**

**Here's Chapter 13 . . . One of the shorter chapters, but it's better than nothing! :P**

* * *

"I'm going to regret this decision, aren't I?" She asked herself, as she and Ikuto got comfortable on the single sized mattress.

It was one o'clock in the morning and wandering hands had woken Amu up. Ikuto's hands were creeping up her shirt, but when she looked at Ikuto he looked asleep. He was breathing evenly and Amu assumed he was asleep. However, to confirm if he really was she talked.

"Ikuto." She whispered.

"Ikuto." She said.

"Ikuto!" She yelled. Nothing. He didn't react, but his hands were stilling going higher.

She put her face really close to his ear and growled, "Ikuto, move your hands."

His hands moved down.

"How'd you know I was awake?" He asked and opened his eyes.

"I yelled your name and you didn't wake up." Amu explained, "And no offense, but with the way you've been acting you would have jumped awake to see what was going on."

"Hmm, your right." Ikuto smiled and then told Amu to go back to bed. They fell asleep peacefully.

Amu started to wake up and all she heard was a light buzzing sound. The light buzzing sound became clearer. They were voices.

"Aw! They are so cute." She heard Lulu comment.

"I wonder how long it will be before they official go out." Utau asked.

"Maybe they won't." Tadase suggested and Amu scrunched up her eyebrows wondering why Tadase sounded almost resentful.

She heard the cabin door open and close.

"Way to go Tadase!" Nadeshiko stated.

"Were you just leading her on?" Utau exclaimed angrily. Everyone was ganging up on Tadase and they didn't notice Amu crawl out of bed.

"Lulu knew from the beginning that I felt nothing for her." Tadase said and then he crumpled on the floor in pain. Amu was standing over him looking thoroughly pissed off.

"I was tired of the slapping and besides this is much better you jerk." Amu yelled.

"Way to go! Kick him where it hurts." Utau recovered from the shock of watching Amu kick a guy in his manhood first.

"W-why?" Tadase struggled to say.

"Do you actually think girls can read your mind?" Amu asked.

"But I didn't -" Tadase was interrupted.

"But you acted as if you did." Nagihiko told him, "I told you, you were just leading her on."

Amu walked out and went to find Lulu. Tadase followed but didn't go with Amu he went to the art building.

Utau woke Ikuto up after everyone had went to breakfast.

"Ikuto wake up." She poked him a couple times.

She sighed and thought of a way to wake him up.

"Ikuto . . . I don't know how to say this, but . . . Amu's gone." She made it sound more important than it really was, but it wasn't a lie. Ikuto shot up and looked wildly around.

"What did you say?" Ikuto asked.

"I meant to say Amu went to look for Lulu." Utau smiled.

"I was having a good dream." Ikuto huffed.

"I bet you were." Utau smirked, "Classes are going to start soon, so hurry up if you want breakfast."

"What about Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"She's fine." Utau said.

"Why is everyone telling me she's going to be fine?" Ikuto freaked out.

"Because we don't want you to act like this." Utau explained. "She will be fine, so hurry up."

Utau walked out and was met by Kukai. They walked to the dance building and half way there the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes.

The rest of the walk wasn't as awkward as yesterday, but Utau still wanted to be closer to Kukai. However, she didn't want to scare him so she hid her feelings. Unfortunately, both were feeling the same way.

They got to the dance room and everyone was there already. Utau and Kukai danced as far as they possibly could from Yume. However, at one point of the routine they had to get fairly close to the pair. The instructor was watching and saw Yume's foot strike out. Utau tripped she fell on to Kukai who caught her.

Yume looked to the instructor, as well as Utau and Kukai, but she did nothing except glare at Yume.

"Yume your leg took too big of a step and you threw your partner and another pair off." The instructor scolded. "Don't let me see it happen again."

However, the warning didn't stop Yume. She tried one more time and the instructor caught it, but was more amazed by Utau and Kukai's reaction.

Utau looked over her shoulder and saw Yume's toe coming. She leaned into Kukai and told him to perform the lift they were shown yesterday. Kukai lifted her up. She put her legs straight, together and went to one side of Kukai. Then Kukai lifted her up and her legs went to the other side of Kukai. She grabbed his shoulder, linked her leg around Kukai's and pointed her other leg up. Kukai leaned back. Utau finished the move by unlinking her leg with Kukai's, putting it on the ground, and put her pointed leg higher in the air. Kukai went down on one knee. It looked like a knight proposing to a princess.

When they did all this Utau missed Yume's leg and got the whole class, except Yume, to clap.

"Very impressive!" The instructor exclaimed.

"Thank you." Utau bowed.

"Yume!" The instructor called, "Get out of my dance room."

"Why?" Yume cried.

"Fellow dancers never try to sabotage another's performance." The instructor explained and pointed to the door.

Nagihiko walked to the art building by himself. He was shocked to find Tadase vigorously painting. There was, however, a canvas on the ground partly covered. Nagihiko saw a rose peeking out from under the blanket covering the painting.

"So whom does the girl look like?" Nagihiko asked as he reached for the blanket.

"Don't." Tadase said and swatted his hand away. Nagihiko grabbed his painting after he realized Tadase wasn't going to talk peacefully and walked outside.

Yaya and Kairi practiced their duet, chosen by Yaya. However, every now and then Kairi would stop playing and watch Yaya play.

"What are you staring at?" Yaya asked as she put her alto saxophone down.

"You." Kairi stated with a smile.

"Why?" Yaya was happy.

"You looked happy and excited to be playing." Kairi informed her.

"It's not what I was play, but who I was playing with." Yaya told him with a smile and didn't, for the first, act childish.

Rima entered the vocal room and was greeted with the instructor.

"Have you thought of becoming a music producer?" The instructor asked.

"No I have never thought about it . . ." Rima sat down at the door and thought about that career.

Saaya came in and got right up into Rima's face.

"Are you going to sing today?" Saaya asked.

"I told Rima not to sing today." The instructor came over.

"Hmph." Saaya huffed and then stomped off.

"Thanks." Rima smiled at the instructor.

"You're welcome, but if you don't mind. Could you tell me why you won't sing?" She asked. Rima put up her defensive wall and declined. The instructor sighed and began the class.

Amu found Lulu crying in the auditorium.

"You said he liked me." Lulu cried when Amu sat beside her.

"He does." Amu smiled. "He just doesn't realize it yet."

Lulu laughed.

"What should I do know?" Lulu asked.

"Act like it doesn't bother you." Amu suggested.

"But it does." Lulu cried.

"That's why you have to act, it will bother him more." Amu explained, "You were with him almost all the time, I thought you guys were going out. So now don't go near him."

" . . . I understand." Lulu sighed.

"He would have gotten use to you being with him and maybe now he will miss you." Amu told her, "If you want to take it one step further make him jealous."

"How?" Lulu wondered.

"Oh come on! We have a class full of boys, I know a playboy bunny, and you are definitely not ugly." Amu told her, "Don't worry we will find a way."

The girls laughed together.

"Thanks, Amu." Lulu smiled.

"Any time." Amu smiled back. Then the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes.

Amu pulled Lulu into the cloth designing room and found their instructor.

"Amanda." Amu called. Amanda turned and looked at the two girls.

" . . . Harmony!" It took the woman awhile before she realized who had called her.

"Right!" Lulu laughed, "I forgot you were Harmony."

"Yeah, but I realized that even if you knew, you might not know who my cloth designer was." Amu commented.

"I would know." Lulu smiled, "I kept up with her designs for awhile now because they were always so beautiful."

"Well, thanks. So what can I do for you?" Amanda asked the girls.

Amu and Lulu quickly explained the situation because they didn't know how much longer it would be until the class would come barging in. Amanda thought about the problem and what to do about it. She opened her mouth to speak when a guy came running in.

"The guys are going to be late." He told Amanda.

"You came at the perfect time actually . . ." Amanda smirked. "How would you feel about pretending to go out with this girl."

"Sure. I'm always up for a game." The boy's first impression on Lulu wasn't very good, but once he smiled she almost liked him more than Tadase.

"The name's Kazuki." He smiled and shook Lulu's hand. "And you are?"

"Lulu . . ." Lulu said in a daze.

"Well, Lulu you are pretty, but maybe Amanda can fix you up a new outfit." He said and Amanda nodded.

Ikuto and Nadeshiko were just starting to make scones and little chocolate cakes when Kyo came to the door. The head chef walked over and they were talking to themselves. Then, the chef called Nadeshiko over and she smiled.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Ikuto inquired.

"Yeah, maybe." Nadeshiko said happily.

"When did that happen?" Ikuto asked himself.

Nadeshiko walked over to Kyo and the head chef told her she had the day off. Nadeshiko thanked him and walked away with Kyo.

"So what's the occasion?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and there's a new guy coming." Kyo said.

"Oh . . ." Nadeshiko looked to the ground.

"So, I thought I would spend the day with you, Nadeshiko." Kyo told her with a smile.

"Nade." She told him.

"What?" He was confused.

"You can call me Nade." She told him with a smile.

Meanwhile, neither of them knew they had two people following them and one wasn't very happy with the out come.

"Reizo, why are you doing this?" The other guy asked.

"I'm the one she's suppose to be with." Reizo growled.

"Two things are wrong here, dude. One, you killed her parents and two, we are suppose to watch Amu." The other guy reminded him.

"Keiji, I killed her parents because your dad was going to kill my parents, but guess what? He killed my parents anyway!" Reizo exclaimed, but hid when he saw Nadeshiko looking around.

Reizo and Keiji followed Nadeshiko and Kyo all day. Keiji kept trying to find Amu, but Reizo wouldn't let him go. Finally, a bell rang and the buildings began to empty.

"I didn't know there was a bell for the end of the classes." Keiji said looking around.

Everyone went to the mess hall and they were just as confused as Keiji. But, they forgot about it and talked about their classes. Ikuto looked around and couldn't find Amu. Tadase was looking around as well, but he couldn't find Lulu. It confused him because she was always around.

They had been eating for 15 minutes when everyone noticed people looking towards the door. They turned to see Lulu, Amu and an unknown guy walk in with them. Lulu brightened when Tadase looked at her and she was going to walk over to ask his opinion, but Kazuki and Amu lead her to a different table.

Lulu was wearing a light blue strapless dress that went half down her thighs. Kazuki wore a simple blue shirt and white and blue plaid shorts. Ikuto thought nothing of him because Utau told him Amu's plan.

"How do you know?" Ikuto whispered.

"Oh come on. Amu is always thinking of way to help her friends." Utau whispered back to him.

What made Ikuto stare the most was Amu. She was wearing a big white shirt-like dress that was on one shoulder. The hem started by covering one inch of her thigh and went down on an angle until it got three inches above her knee. Ikuto was going to do something because there were many guys staring at the short dress as she leaned down to fix her white strapy high heels. However, he didn't do anything because when she did lean down she was wearing white jean short shorts.

"I told you she'd be fine." Utau whispered to Ikuto.

At the end of dinner Lulu and Amu went to find Amanda and when they did she told them they could keep the one-of-a-kind outfits. They thanked her and headed to their cabins. Just before they got to the cabin Lulu remembered something.

"Where am I going to sleep? My bunk is above his." Lulu reminded Amu.

"Can't you just sleep there?" Amu wondered.

"Yes, but you told me to give him space. What better way than to move?" Lulu suggested.

"Well, there is always Saaya's old bunk." Amu suggested quickly as they walked in to the cabin of mostly sleeping people.

Ikuto was the only one awake and he was pacing.

"Ikuto?" Amu got his attention. He looked up, raced over, and pulled her into a kiss with overwhelming passion. Amu's knees became weak.

"What was that about?" Amu asked as Ikuto caught her from falling. Lulu walked pass them, arranged her stuff on Saaya's bunk and fell asleep.

"I wanted to do that since you walked into the mess hall with this on." Ikuto told her as he fiddled with the silk fabric.

She skillfully changed into a pair of pajamas without revealing anything to the staring teenager. She climbed into her bunk bed and was about to fall asleep, but then she felt weight push the mattress down.

"Ikuto, I'm not in the mood to fight with you." She grumbled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Then don't." Ikuto said as he put an arm around her waist and fell asleep.

"Ikuto . . . Ikuto . . ." She tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer.

"Fine, good night." She knew he wasn't asleep because she felt him kiss the top of her head just before she drifted off.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Some parts are better than others because I had some writer's block . . . **

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. The Devil Makes His Move

**Hey! I'm really late with this update . . . sorry! XP**

**Does anyone know any good ways to learn German? . . . Thought I'd ask :D**

**Originally this and the next chapter were suppose to be part of chapter 13, but I had to break them up to add more suspense! :P**

**Anywho! Everyone Enjoy Chapter 14!**

* * *

"Ikuto, I'm not in the mood to fight with you." She grumbled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Then don't." Ikuto said as he put an arm around her waist and fell asleep.

"Ikuto . . . Ikuto . . ." She tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer.

"Fine, good night." She knew he wasn't asleep because she felt him kiss the top of her head just before she drifted off.

Amu woke up the next morning with a cold breeze on her back. She turned to see why and realized Ikuto was gone. She thought he might be at the mess hall for breakfast and then decided to get dressed. She slipped on a yellow sundress that went ¾ down her thigh, over her yellow bathing suit. She put on pink flip-flops, threw her hair into a high ponytail and headed to the mess hall.

When she got to the mess hall she stood at the door and scanned the room. She didn't see Ikuto, but she did she Lulu ran full tilt at her. Amu cringed and shut her eyes waiting for the impact because Lulu didn't look like she was going to stop.

" . . . Amu . . ." Lulu huffed. "Have you seen Tadase?"

"No, but I can't find Ikuto either." Amu told her.

"Do you think they got into a fight?" Lulu wondered.

"No, why would they?" Amu asked.

"Because of you, duh!" Lulu laughed.

"That's immature . . ." Amu said, but began to worry.

"Come on, all guys act immature at some point." Lulu commented.

They walked out of the mess hall and began to look around. They looked in cabin, even if the cabins weren't theirs, and they saw some interesting and disturbing things.

"Why would people be doing that during camp?" Amu asked.

"Why don't you ask Ikuto, because I'm sure Ikuto and Saaya had their fair share of moments . . ." Lulu got quieter as she realized what she was saying and looked apologetically at Amu.

"It's okay, let's just find our boys." Amu joked.

They continued to look; they looked at the beach, in the clinics, at the main office, in the parking lot, and in all the activity buildings. They were leaving the auditorium when Amanda came around the corner.

"What are you girls looking for?" Amanda asked.

"Have you seen Ikuto or Tadase at all today?" Amu asked.

"I saw Tadase walk towards the sports building." Amanda answered and point in the direction of the building.

They thanked her and ran out the building and towards the sports building. They had to start walking about halfway because it was further then they had thought.

"You like Ikuto, right?" Lulu asked and she sounded concerned.

"Yeah!" Amu answered happily. They smiled at each other.

"So why would he even try to get you to like him?" Lulu wondered.

"Maybe it's because Ikuto has never had a serious relationship and he thinks this is the same." Amu suggested.

"But you're different." Lulu insisted when she heard Amu begin to doubt their relationship.

"How do you know . . .?" Amu began to worry.

"Don't doubt him. You guys haven't done it, yet. Just that shows that you are more important to him then those other girls." Lulu smiled

"How can you be so sure?" Amu began to believe her.

"Amu, Ikuto dates girls to have sex with them and in turn he doesn't have his nightmares. That's what Utau told me, and after every time he's done it with one of his followers he drops them." Lulu explained, "You're precious to him and maybe he feels if he tries anything you'll leave like he did to them."

"Yeah, I understand." Amu smiled.

They walked into the massive sports building and then down a hallway. They started to hear some grunts, heavy breathing, and mumbling. They walked faster towards the sound, which lead them to an open door. The stood in doorway and watched the soccer ball fly towards the net. Ikuto failed to keep it from going in the net and then Tadase walked over, stood in front of Ikuto and punched him in the gut. Lulu and Amu gasped causing the boys to look their way. Tadase and Ikuto froze in shock.

"What are you guys doing?" Lulu demanded to know. Both boys were equally covered in bruises.

"I hope this isn't over me." Amu grumbled.

"It's not, I understand my attempts to sway your love won't work." Tadase said as he backed away from Ikuto. "It's about something else."

"Then answer my question." Lulu commanded.

"I insulted you." Ikuto stated to Lulu. "Tadase is standing up for you by playing soccer."

"We made a deal." Tadase explained, "Every time we fail to keep the ball away from the net the kicker gets to punch or ask a question."

"Kind of like truth or dare except you don't get a choice." Ikuto added.

"Why?" Lulu and Amu asked together still completely baffled.

"We told you already." Tadase said.

"No you didn't." Amu said glaring at the boys.

"Yeah, Ikuto insulted Lulu." Tadase tried to explain, but both girls saw the lie written all over their faces. Amu was the first to turn and leave, but she was soon followed by Lulu after she shook her head at them and said, "There's no point in lying."

The girls walked out of the building and went to sign up. Amu put her name down for visual art and Lulu signed up for make-up design. Lulu said she was going to meet Utau and left. Amu sighed and began to walk around the camp aimlessly.

"Ikuto needs to keep a better eye on his toys." A male voice said coming up behind Amu.

"I'm not an object nor a toy." Amu spat at the person in front of her when she turned around.

"I'm not so sure about that." He told her.

"What hell is wrong with you, Keiji? Are you an aggressive drunk or something?" Amu exclaimed.

Keiji just laughed at Amu's response.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to talk." He smirked and Amu swallowed as worry oozed into her veins.

Meanwhile at Amu's house, Midori had just came home, from her business trip, to an empty house.

"Amu!" She called, but there was no answer. She sighed and headed into the kitchen. She set her laptop case on the ground and turned towards the fridge. It was on the fridge door, the note. She ripped it off and read the note aloud,

"The debt placed on Amu Hinamori, from her deceased father, has yet to be paid. The debt is to be paid as of December this year. Sincerely, Tsukiyomi Modeling Company Director."

"What the hell!" Midori screeched and raced to a phone and dialed the number at the bottom of the note.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Tsukiyomi Modeling Company. How may I help you?" A woman asked sweetly.

"Two things," Midori grumbled aggressively. "One, stop sounding like you're asking if I want fries with my Happy Meal and two, put the god damn director on the phone!"

"I'm sorry miss, but he is out right now." Midori could hear the girl trying to keep her cool.

"I don't give a shit, I think you're lying." Midori screeched, "Put him on the phone NOW!"

"One moment, I'm putting you on hold." The girl grumbled. Midori sighed and started to wonder where Amu could have gone. Midori thought of the possibilities of her running away, going to a friend's, being kidnapped, or running away with a boy. All of which, Midori didn't seem to mind, she and Amu barely talked and when they did it was all yelling.

Midori walked into Amu's room and found her laptop open on her desk. Midori may not consider Amu her daughter, but she knew it was odd for Amu to just leave her precious laptop open and left on. Midori put the phone to her ear she was still on hold. She pressed enter on the keyboard and watched the screen light up. She clicked the Safari link on the desktop, then clicked the history button and found what she was looking for. The last page Amu was looking at was a summer camp for talented teens. Midori put the phone back to her ear as she walk down stair and set up her laptop.

"Hello." A deep voice said.

"This is Midori Hinamori." She informed the man.

"I figured you'd call." She heard him smirking into the phone.

"Why hasn't the debt been paid? Amu's been working for years now." Midori stated.

"Yeah, but the debt won't decrease unless she is working for us." The man explained, "So how about it?"

"What?" Midori asked.

"Switch over Amu's contract to us and the debt will be paid." He offered.

Midori thinks about it and then tells him she will call back. Midori calls Amu's current company, asks for all her information, and informs them that she will be switching companies. They agree to the switch and hung up. She quickly punches in the Tsukiyomi Company's number.

"Hello, Tsukiyomi Modeling Company. How may I help you?" A woman asked sweetly.

"You just never learn do you?" Midori asked rudely.

"The director will be with in a moment." The woman said and put Midori on hold as she tried to thank her.

"How rude." Midori said, staring at the phone. She held the phone to her ear and found an old photo album. There were hundreds of pictures taken by Tsumugu and herself, and most of them were of Amu. Midori's heart wretched. She was about to sell her daughter to the same company that killed her husband. Hesitation consumed her.

"Ms. Hinamori." A man's voice called through the phone, but Midori was remembering all the times Amu laughed and smiled with her. When they went to Disney Land, Disney World, Paris, and other beautiful places. Midori suddenly missed her daughter.

"Ms. Hinamori!" The voice without a face exclaimed.

"Yes . . ." Midori answered but she wasn't really there, mentally.

"Are the contracts switching?" The voice asked her.

"Y-" Midori saw a picture fall from the album. It was a picture Tsumugu took of Midori and Amu. Amu was kissing her on the cheek and neither of them realized Tsumugu had taken the picture. Midori laughed a little as she remembered Amu chasing him around because she thought it was embarrassing.

"Ms. Hinamori, your answer please." The voice attempt to break through her memory, but failed he only heard silence on the other line.

"I won't sell my daughter to you." Midori spoke with confidence.

"What?" The voice was shocked.

"I WILL NOT sell my daughter to murderers!" Midori emphasized.

"How will you pay the debt? You don't want this debt to tarnish your reputation. Do you?" The voice sounded smug. Midori's happy memories shattered before her eyes. Her reputation, the most important thing to her was her reputation . . . Right? The man without a face heard her walking back towards the indifferent mother and away from the caring one.

"Your reputation is everything. If it got out that you had debt, wouldn't that hurt the magazine that you worked so hard to bring to the top?" The voice pushed Midori back onto the path of heartless woman.

"Fine." Midori gave in.

"Nope too late." The voice laughed, "I have a better idea!"

Midori listened to the voice mumble on about way to ruin her daughter's life.

Back at the camp, Amu was walking away with Keiji.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu asked.

"It's a surprise!" Keiji tried to make it seem exciting.

"You know, I really don't trust most guys with 'surprises' unless that guy would be Ikuto or someone I'm related to in someway." Amu informed him.

"We are related." Keiji smirked and Amu frowned.

"How?"

"I was sent to make sure Nadeshiko does her job." Keiji smirked. Amu whipped around to look at the boy walking behind her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nadeshiko was sent to persuade you to join the modeling company which starved your dad. However, she won't do her job, but then the boss sent me to let him know if Nadeshiko needs to be punished." Keiji smirked and Amu was sick to her stomach.

"What?" Amu snarled.

"Don't get defensive. I have a deal to make with you." Keiji offered.

" . . ." Amu waited for him to continue to explain and when he didn't she spoke with heavy sarcasm, "And?"

Keiji smile and began to explain.

* * *

**There you have it! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. See You At Dinner

Sorry for the wait! :D

Hope it is easier to read with the breaks! :D

ENjoy!

* * *

"Don't get defensive. I have a deal to make with you." Keiji offered.

" . . ." Amu waited for him to continue to explain and when he didn't she spoke with heavy sarcasm, "And?"

Keiji smile and began to explain.

While Keiji explained the deal to Amu, the rest of the group was signing up for more activities. When they finished the classes were as followed: Amu and Ikuto at Visual Arts, Kukai and Nadeshiko at Acting, Utau and Lulu at Make-up design, Yaya and Kairi at Writing, Rima and Nagihiko at Dancing, and later on Tadase put his name under Writing.

Amu walked to the Visual Art building like a zombie, she ran over the deal she agreed to over and over again in her head. She entered the building and immediately noticed Ikuto sitting in the furthest corner. Ikuto hadn't noticed her, so she sat at a canvas closest to the door and far away from Ikuto.

"Alright class, we are going to try to paint two paintings." The male instructor told them. "The first is going to be abstract and the second will be of two models I have already chosen, but they won't know until tomorrow."

Amu sighed, and chose dark colours. Dark blue, green, purple, brown, and black were the colours she splat at the canvas before her. When the whole canvas was covered in a mixture of all these dark colours, Amu chose bright colours. Hot pink, white, Lime green, Neon blue, Lavender purple, and yellow were the colours she used after the dark colours had dried. With them, she painted an arrangement of butterflies and flowers. Each was extremely detailed.

She tried to stay as silent as possible so Ikuto wouldn't notice her. However, both Ikuto and Amu notice Keiji staring in from outside to make sure Amu kept her part of the deal.

* * *

Kukai and Nadeshiko walked to the Acting building. They were a few feet from the building's front doors when Yume came running out and attached herself to Kukai.

"Um…" Kukai wasn't really sure what to do, but then he shoved her off of him. She frowned at him and then ran away.

"That was strange." Nadeshiko stated as she watched her fleeting figure.

"You can say that again." Kukai shook his head.

They walked into the building to find the class throwing paper airplanes at each other and the instructor was no where to be found.

"Perfect!" An eccentric voice boomed from behind Kukai and Nadeshiko. They slowly turned to find a woman in her mid-thirties dressed like a hippy.

"You two will be the stars of the play segment we present to the critics." She smiled and made the peace sign with her fingers.

"What play is it?" Someone asked.

"I was thinking The Merchant of Venice. But, these two showed up and now I'm thinking of Romeo and Juliet." She laughed. Kukai and Nadeshiko looked at each other and swallowed.

"Isn't the other group doing that?" Nadeshiko asked.

" . . .Yes, but that doesn't matter because they are doing a love scene and we will do a fight scene between Romeo and Paris." She smiled and went to fetch the scripts. Nadeshiko paled, "Did she just call us the stars and then say a fight between Paris and Romeo. Does she think I'm a boy?"

"Maybe." Kukai laughed.

"No, seriously, usually it is the other way around." Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Relax, Nade. Just tell her." Kukai suggested.

Nadeshiko walked over to the instructor and opened her mouth and then closed it when the instructor turned around and was crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked the grown woman.

"No! I got a paper cut." She shoved her finger into Nadeshiko's face. Nadeshiko tried not to laugh.

"I have something to tell you." Nadeshiko tried to get her attention again, but she busily shuffled papers.

"Mm." She responded, but she wasn't really paying any attention.

"I'm not a -" She was interrupted by the bizarre woman in front of her.

"Hurrah!" She shouted and shoved a stack of scripts into Nadeshiko's hands. Nadeshiko wasn't sure what to make of the instructor as she handed out scripts.

* * *

Lulu and Utau met up in front of the make-up room. They walked in and sat down. Utau immediately started to ask questions.

"Where did you run off to this morning with Amu?" She inquired.

"We went to find Tadase and Ikuto." Lulu's voice dripped in venom as she said Tadase's name.

"Did you find them?" She prodded.

Lulu looked at with a look that said, 'obviously'. Utau returned the look with a look that said, 'well are you going to answer or not'. Lulu sighed.

"Yeah they were fighting . . . sort of." Lulu wasn't sure what to call what they were doing.

"About what?" Utau asked.

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Lulu asked, but Utau shook her head.

"They were fight over Amu, but they didn't tell us that." Lulu sighed again.

"Stop sighing. It SO depressing!" Utau exclaimed. "And if they didn't tell you then you don't really know."

Lulu gave her a look that told Utau she didn't believe a thing she had just said.

Lulu was going to tell her it was too obvious, but when she opened her mouth the rest of the class came barging in. Lulu sighed and Utau almost tackled her to the ground as she said through her teeth, "Stop being so depressed."

* * *

Yaya was skipping to the writing building when she saw something shocking. Kairi was leaning against a tree and a girl, Yaya didn't know, was walking closer with lust in her eyes. Yaya fumed a little bit and stomped over.

"What are you doing?" Yaya demanded as she stood in the way of the girl. Yaya suddenly felt her childish behaviour being over come by her will to help Kairi.

"What are you like his girlfriend?" The girl stopped, rested on one leg, crossed her arms and tried to look cool and intimidating.

"N -" Kairi was going to answer but then Yaya answered.

"Yes. Yaya is Kairi's girlfriend." Yaya suddenly felt nervous and shy.

The girl looked resentful and stomped away.

"You didn't have to do that." Kairi said.

"Yes Yaya did. Who knows what she would have done!" Yaya exclaimed and clapped her hands around Kairi's.

"I didn't mean that. I meant telling her I was your boyfriend." Kairi said colder than he intended.

"Oh." Yaya dropped his hands and walked away after she apologized.

Kairi saw her sadden eyes and they were imprinted into his mind. No matter how many times he shook his head, her sad face would always appear. He sighed and walked into the building.

When he walked into the building he spotted Yaya and Tadase sitting together talking. They were friends, so it confused him when he felt jealous of Tadase. He walked over to them, but when he was three feet from them Yaya noticed him. They made eye contact and Kairi froze for half a second. When he reached them Yaya got up and left.

"Is something wrong between you and Yaya?" Tadase asked.

"No." Kairi sighed and watched Yaya talking to some other girls.

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko walked to the Dancing building. He kept his distance, but Rima wanted to feel his hands again. Rima felt her hand move to hold his, but she was too shy and her hand retreated. She sighed and Nagihiko turned around and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

Nagihiko stopped and turned around fully to face her, clearly not believing her.

"You can tell me, you know. I good at keeping secrets." Nagihiko smiled as he brush some of her hair behind her ear. Rima had to stop herself from leaning into his hand.

"I know . . . But it's nothing." Rima said and looked to the ground.

"Okay." Nagihiko's hand dropped from her face, he spun around and kept walking. However, Rima didn't follow and suddenly she feared he wouldn't notice that she wasn't following him. But, Nagihiko turned around and saw fear crawling over her face. He came running back.

"Rima?" He asked and gentle shook her shoulders. Her glazed eyes looked at him but didn't see him stand in front of her. "Maybe you should go to the clinic."

He took her hand and started walking. Rima woke from her trance and looked at their hands.

"Will you . . ." She started to say, but felt embarrassed and stopped. Nagihiko turned around and saw her looking at their hands.

"Sorry." He said and dropped her hand.

"No!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand. He looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"Um . . ." she mumbled and let of his hand only to have him offer it again and she gladly accepted.

"What were you saying before?" He inquired.

"I was going to ask you," Rima blushed lightly, "If you would be my . . . never mind."

She looked to the ground, but gripped his hand. He smiled and understood what she met. They walked into the building and listened to the instructor show them a Samba. They were partners, and began to practice vigorously.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of classes rang, and Amu raced out of her class. Ikuto followed desperately to find out what was wrong.

Kukai and Nadeshiko ran out of their class as fast as possible to escape from the crazy woman.

Utau and Lulu left together, but no one talked. They were two words from clawing at each other. Utau wanted to hurt Lulu because she was acting depressed. Lulu wanted to hurt Utau because she kept talking about Ikuto and Tadase.

Yaya ran like a cheetah out of her class leaving Kairi in the dust. She had avoided him all day.

Rima and Nagihiko were the only ones, besides Kukai and Nadeshiko, to walk out of their class and not want to strangle the other person. In fact it was the opposite, Nagihiko invited Rima to walk with him after dinner. She gladly accepted.

No one talked when they were in their cabin. Ikuto had found Amu, but she was with Keiji and it bugged him to no end. Rima and Nagihiko walked in all smiley, but as soon as they walked in they turned and walked right back out.

"See you at dinner." They called.

* * *

There you have it!

_**I have post a poll on my profile! **_

_**Go check it out! :D**_

Read and

R

E

V

I

E

W


	16. Moving The Pawns In Place

**Here's Chapter 16!**

**I have this plan that I can't read your reviews until I have finished writing the next chapter! **

**So I wrote chapter 16 really fast because I like to read what you think! :D**

**Thanks! **

_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED YET! :O **_

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Ps. I wasn't Sure what to call this chapter . . . **

**PSS. If I'm missing a summary of one of my poll options TELL ME! :D**

* * *

No one talked when they were in their cabin. Ikuto had found Amu, but she was with Keiji and it bugged him to no end. Rima and Nagihiko walked in all smiley, but as soon as they walked in they turned and walked right back out.

"See you at dinner." They called.

Twenty minutes passed, and that's when everyone came into the mess hall. However, the tense was worse than when Rima and Nagihiko walked into the cabin. They sat in separate groups. Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi sat together at the other end of the mess hall. Amu, and Lulu sat together with the boy from the other night. Yaya, Rima, Utau and Nadeshiko sat together across from Amu's table.

Lulu was glaring at Tadase, Yaya was glaring at Kairi, and Ikuto was staring at Amu's back. The tense was building until the point of suffocation.

Utau was the first one to become fed up. She marched over to Lulu's table and pulled her out of her seat.

"What the hell!" Lulu screamed as she was pulled into the air. When her feet hit the ground she turned around and shouted at Utau,

"What? You want to tell me to stop being so depressed?" Lulu mimicked.

"That's not what I had in mind, but if you think the shoe fits then I'll wear it." Utau snarled and then mumbled something that caused nearby listeners to laugh a little.

"Say it to my face!" Lulu challenged.

"I said, you just want the attention and had no plan of solving the problem. Then I said something about how I couldn't believe I was led on." Utau fumed.

"I do plan on fixing the problem!" Lulu stood tall and challenged Utau's proclamation.

"Prove it." Utau glared at her, ushered Amu to follow, pulled both of them to Tadase's table, grabbed Tadase and walked out of the mess hall.

"Amu, help them fix this mess!" Utau ordered and marched back into the mess hall. But, she stopped at the doors.

"Sorry . . . about earlier, Lulu. I didn't mean to snap. I should have been more understanding. But, I'm not apologizing for what happened in there." Utau grumbled and then walked back into the mess hall.

Lulu forgave her, but was still livid. However, Amu pulled her attention back to Tadase.

"What were you and Ikuto fighting about?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto told you." He said, but they looked at him and didn't believe a thing.

"No. He lied." Amu stated.

Tadase sighed, "Fine."

"Ikuto wanted to why I was hung up on you and him and why I led Lulu on." Tadase explained and she shoved her thumb into one of the bruises on his arm. He went crashing to the ground.

"You did a hell of a lot more than JUST leading me on." Lulu exclaimed.

"And you wouldn't just tell him?" Amu asked and pulled Lulu away from him.

"No!" Tadase looked at Amu and pleaded for her to understand, but she didn't.

"Why?" Lulu spat.

"It's mine and Amu's past and no one needs to know. Not even you." Tadase stated coldly.

"Well, guess what?" Amu screamed. "She does. I told her."

Tadase looked at her in disbelief.

"You told her about the kisses and dates?" Tadase said and got bewildered looks from both the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked and turned towards Amu looking hurt.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Amu said and thought hard about her past with Tadase. She came to a conclusion,

"Are you sure you didn't dream that up?" Amu asked.

Tadase blushed and suddenly realized what he did. Lulu suddenly felt disgusted with herself for liking someone so incredibly stupid. However, Tadase tried to laugh it off and looked at Lulu apologetically.

"Sorry, Lulu and Amu." He laughed half-heartedly.

"Lulu could I talk to after dinner?" He asked suddenly with courage.

"Hell no! I'm not going to be your rebound . . . even if it was only in your fantasies." Lulu told him. "Sort out your feelings and then come find me. If I still like you, maybe something will come out of it."

She smiled and walked back. They apologized to the boy they sat with and then sat with Utau and the rest of the girls.

Rima finished eating and was looking over at Nagihiko. Everyone caught the exchange. Utau, Amu and Nadeshiko smirked, only Yaya ignored it.

"So Rima, What up with you and my brother?" Nadeshiko teased.

"Nothing . . . yet." Rima said softly and blushed. The girls cooed, but Yaya scoffed. Suddenly, the attention shifted to Yaya, who wasn't acting her usually childish self. She was staring at Kairi.

"Is there a problem in your love life?" Utau said roughly and stood up. Yaya nodded and didn't realize what hell she brought onto herself.

"Yaya!" Utau and Amu stated loudly. She snapped her head towards them and realization sunk into her head. But it was too late. Utau grabbed Yaya, told Amu to follow (Amu rolled her eyes), grabbed Kairi and walked out of the mess hall, again.

"Fix it." Utau stated and walked away. Something told Amu that Utau and Kukai might be the ones who need help.

"What happened?" Amu asked, and Yaya hurried into the story.

When she finished telling Amu about this afternoon's events. Amu's mouth was hanging open and she turned to Kairi.

"Care to explain?" Amu asked.

"I didn't mean to be that cold to Yaya. In fact, I liked the idea." Kairi spoke boldly.

Both Yaya and Amu were shocked, "Y-you don't mind being Yaya's boyfriend?" Yaya stuttered slightly.

He shook his head and smiled. Yaya clapped her hands and hugged Kairi tightly. Yaya pulled Kairi into the mess hall, ran over to the girls and told them the news. They smiled and congratulated them.

Amu was about to walk back out when Rima and Nagihiko walked out holding each other's hand. She was going to follow them, but Ikuto stopped her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ikuto asked urgently and Amu looked around frantically.

"Are you mad about me lying?" He asked trying to find the answer, but she shook her head. She looked at him and tried to explain without talking to him because that was the deal. Keiji suddenly appeared.

"Amu, let's go." He said and pulled her roughly away from Ikuto. She cringed and Ikuto took a step towards her, but she pleaded with her eyes that he didn't follow.

When they were far enough away Keiji growled at Amu, "I told not to speak to him!"

"I didn't." Amu pleaded. He gripped her arm, but she pulled it away too quickly for him to do any damage.

"I didn't." Amu repeated and ran away.

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko walked past Keiji who looked livid, but Nagihiko didn't let Rima stop. They walked and talked about various things as they got to the beach. When they felt the soft white sand with their feet they stopped talking and enjoyed the silence.

"Rima?" Nagihiko got Rima's attention.

They stopped and Rima turned toward Nagihiko. "Yes?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and still felt nervous even though she made it clear before that this is what she wanted.

"Yes!" She was giddy. She jumped at him into a hug. It surprised him so they fell to the ground.

They looked at each other, mesmerized by the other's eyes. They slowly leaned into each other's lips. Rima felt warmth consume her lips and they both felt the spark when their lips touched. The kiss was long and slowly they each got comfortable with the other. However, it never went farther than that.

Rima was the first to break away. She breathed in, steadied herself, got off Nagihiko, and helped him up.

They walked back to the cabin, Rima hummed in a beautiful and warm tone. She was smiling and blushing slightly.

They entered the cabin and there was noticeably less tension, but Amu and Ikuto were on separate bunks with their backs turned to each other. They could easily see Amu hated every minute of it, but they weren't sure why it was like this in the first place.

The next morning Amu was the first to leave and she met up with Keiji. She was followed by Reizo and Utau, but Utau didn't know Reizo was there and vice versa.

"I hate this!" They heard Amu say.

"Deal with it!" Keiji demanded. Utau saw Amu turn her head and start to shake.

"It's not like you can't see him." Keiji added.

"I don't want to see him miserable!" Amu explained. Utau and Reizo were confused.

"I'm not changing the deal." He told her.

"I know." Amu mumbled.

"Do you even remember the deal?" He asked.

Amu looked at he as if to ask if he thought she was an idiot, "Of course I do. I don't talk to Ikuto and you won't tell this Chika person that Nade hasn't been doing her job."

Reizo heard this and jumped out of the bush and charged for Keiji. Utau got up as well and walked towards Amu to see if she was okay. She wasn't. She was crying and when Utau appeared Amu started to sob.

"What can of joke are you pulling?" Reizo demand. Keiji looked at Amu and Utau and then back at Reizo.

"No joke. If Nadeshiko doesn't get Amu to join our company Chika is going to do something to Nadeshiko's family." Keiji stated coldly, "Or what ever is left of her family anyway."

Keiji smirked, Reizo plowed him into the ground, and Amu clung to Utau as they walked away leaving the boys to fight. Slowly the grunts faded.

Utau and Amu got something to eat and then the bell rang. Utau asked if Amu was okay and she nodded.

When Amu got to the art class, the instructor pulled her and Saaya over to the side. Amu didn't even realize Saaya was in the class until she tried to spit on Amu. Before the two could get into a fight the instructor started to talk.

"You two are going to be my models . . ." He looked at Amu and smiled.

"What?" She asked still crying a little.

"You raw expressions are going to be perfect for this." He smiled at Amu and handed her a white dress. It was as light as a tissue and reminded Amu of one, too. She got change and the instructor handed her a flower. She was told sit, leaning against Saaya's legs and look at the flower. Saaya was wearing the same thing and she stood with her back to Amu. Her hands folded neatly behind and she pretended to look at something in the sky. It was difficult to stay like that for the whole class, but they did it.

The rest of the classes went by easier than the last day. When the bell rang it wasn't a mad rush away from where ever and whatever horrible thing was in their classes and at dinner they all ate together, except for Ikuto and Amu. When everyone wondered, Utau told them not to say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Amu's house, Midori was on the phone with the director finalizing their deal. For the past couple days Midori and the director kept in touch to make sure nothing had changes. Midori thought it was procedure, but the director just wanted to make sure Midori didn't start to doubt herself again.

"I'll come over tomorrow." The voice told Midori.

"No." Midori said too quickly.

"Midori," The voice threatened, "Are you changing your mind?"

"Yes and no." she explained. "Amu will still move companies, but wait until I find her before you come to collect your debt."

The voice thought for a moment, "Nope I change my mind, I don't want the money anymore."

Midori sighed.

"I give you two options." The voice said evilly. "One, if you can't find Amu then you have to marry me or, two, when you find Amu she will marry me or you could, doesn't really matter."

"Why must you be married?" Midori inquired.

"For appearances. My father is about to die and he thinks I'm doing a terrible job of running the company." He told her, and Midori scoffed. "If I don't want the company to go to my brother then I have to get married."

"So which option?" He challenged.

"Well, I'm not marrying anyone who isn't Tsumugu. So, I'll choose option two." Midori decided and looked to the ground felt slightly ashamed of her self. However, Midori wasn't ashamed enough to change her mind.

"I am very pleased with your answer." She heard him smirking into the phone.

"Good Luck finding your daughter." He stated and hung up. Midori thought he might already know where she is, but she didn't have time to ask.

* * *

Back at the camp, everyone received their activity folders and Amu had to put her three folders in her suitcase because they were uncomfortable to sleep on. They were about to go to sleep when Keiji walked in. Utau and Amu stiffened.

"I came to introduce the couincillor that will be replacing Kyo." Keiji spoke with authority. "His name is Reizo."

Reizo waved, but didn't say anything. Rima and Nadeshiko stiffened this time because they remembered him from Amu's house. They slowly introduced themselves and then kicked Keiji and Reizo out so they could get some sleep.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Hope You enjoyed it!**

**Actually TELL ME! :D**

**READ AND**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	17. Truths Are Found

**Here's Chapter 17!**

**GUYS! THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE! O.o :( How sad. . . **

**But check out the poll, if you haven't (I'm post this in every next chapter for readers that just started to read this.)**

**Oh yeah, I got a little carried away writing about Utau and Kukai, so. . . yeah, you were warned! :P**

* * *

Back at the camp, everyone received their activity folders and Amu had to put her three folders in her suitcase because they were uncomfortable to sleep on. They were about to go to sleep when Keiji walked in. Utau and Amu stiffened.

"I came to introduce the couincillor that will be replacing Kyo." Keiji spoke with authority. "His name is Reizo."

Reizo waved, but didn't say anything. Rima and Nadeshiko stiffened this time because they remembered him from Amu's house. They slowly introduced themselves and then kicked Keiji and Reizo out so they could get some sleep

The next morning Amu left and signed herself up to dancing. She ate breakfast and ran to the dance building. She didn't want to bump into Keiji, so she went early.

The rest of the group got up and noticed Amu was gone, but everyone, except Ikuto, thought she was at the mess hall. Ikuto thought she was with Keiji. They were about to leave when Utau stopped Ikuto at the door.

"I have to talk to you." Utau grabbed his arm.

Ikuto pulled away, "Later." He stated.

"Not later! It's about Amu." Utau exclaimed, and Ikuto came back into the cabin.

"What?" Ikuto said curiously.

"I know the reason why Amu's not talking to you." Utau explained, "She can't talk to you because if she does then Keiji is going to tell someone named Chika that Nade isn't doing her job."

"What job is that?" Ikuto asked, but couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the person named Chika.

"I'm not sure." Utau said quietly and looked to the ground.

"Well, thanks." Ikuto said and ran out the door. Utau smiled, _Ikuto never use to thank people. It must be Amu's influence_, Utau thought.

She walked to the mess hall, and saw that everyone was signing up. So, she signed up and then went to get something to eat. However, before she left she noticed the classes: Amu and Ikuto's names were under Dancing, Rima and Nadeshiko under Hair Design, Tadase and Lulu under Music Instrumental, Kairi and Yaya under photography, Utau and Kukai under Visual art, and, finally, Nagihiko put his name under Make-up design.

Amu was sitting in the dance building when Ikuto came in. He looked wildly at her and raced over. He huffed a couple times and then steadied his breath.

"Amu, I know why you won't talk to me." Ikuto said proud of himself.

She shook her head.

"Yes, I do. Utau told me." Ikuto smiled.

Amu looked at him a confused expression and then remembered last night. She sighed and smiled at Ikuto.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed and hugged Ikuto. Someone cleared their throat, Amu stiffened and looked behind Ikuto. Keiji was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Keiji, I-" Amu tried to explain.

"No need. I heard." Keiji pulled out his phone and called.

"NO!" Amu screamed and ran to the phone in his hand. Keiji pressed the speakerphone button and a male voice flooded through the room.

"I see you found my little Amu." The voice snickered, "What fun!"

Amu froze. She had heard that voice too many times. He would call and always asked for her father in an angry voice.

"Yes," Keiji confirmed, "But I also have to tell you that Nadeshiko has failed to do her job."

"Let's let Amu decided." The voice said, but it almost sounded like a challenge, "Amu, would you like to hurt one of Nadeshiko's family members?"

"No!" Amu exclaimed, "Please."

"What manners!" They heard the man clap his hands.

"But, sir." Keiji tried to say, but the voice scolded him for being so fast to negotiate with Amu. They said good-bye and Keiji snapped the phone and stormed out the building just in time. As he left, the bell rang and kids started to file in.

Amu and Ikuto were partners and the teachers showed them a flawless Jive.

* * *

Rima and Nadeshiko were walking to the Hair Design room, when Rima noticed Reizo following them. Rima stopped walking.

"Nade." Rima called. Nadeshiko stopped and turned around. "Why is Reizo following us?"

"I don't know." Nadeshiko nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't believe you." Rima demanded she tell the truth.

Nadeshiko sighed and walked towards Reizo, who failed miserably at trying to spy. She stood in front on the bush he was hiding in.

"Reizo, we know you are there." Nadeshiko said.

He popped his head out.

"What would you like, Ladies?" He asked nonchalantly, as if they hadn't just caught him.

"You and I are going to explain to Rima why you and Keiji are here." Nadeshiko stated.

When he tried to refuse, Nadeshiko glared at him and demanded he tell her.

They never noticed the bell ringing.

* * *

Lulu and Tadase were told to perform a duet. Lulu complained, but when the instructor told her it was unprofessional she shut up.

* * *

Kairi and Yaya were having fun running around the forest and taking pictures of the scenery.

* * *

Nagihiko felt out of place in his class, especially with Saaya glaring at him every ten minutes. He remembered Lulu and Amu saying how many boys there were, but this class was all girls. He was continuously asked if he was gay. He would answer 'no', but something told him that they were asking because they heard someone, most likely Saaya, say something that suggested it.

* * *

Kukai and Utau were walking around trying to find something to paint. They made it all the way to the sports building and they were walking past it. Utau started to hear horses neighing. She looked at Kukai and her eyes were sparkling.

"What?" Kukai laughed at her excitement.

"I forgot there were horses here!" She exclaimed and pulled him around the building.

"You're acting like you've never seen horses." Kukai laughed.

"I haven't. I have always wanted to go horseback riding, but my parents never had time to take me." She frowned, but when the horses neighed again she raced off.

When they got to the stable they were shocked. The stable looked like it cost several million to build. It was decorated with white and navy blue paint. The grass was a lush green. The wind blew and Utau giggled. She had never felt so happy.

There were four paddocks, two on each side of the path that led to the barn. In each paddock, they were at least six horses of varying colour. Utau walked up to the first paddock on her left and stood on the fence. Three of the six horses came running hoping for treats, but when they realized she didn't have any they galloped back to the rest of their friends.

Utau and Kukai heard a neigh, but none of the horses in any of the paddocks made the noise and it came from behind the barn.

When they walked behind the barn there was one more paddock that stretch the length of the barn and was as wide as the barn was long. However, there was only one horse in the large paddock and it was standing at the far corner neighing to the wind.

Utau stood on the fence and called,

"Titan."

The horse looked her way and galloped straight at her. His black coat shone in the sun and his black mane and tail whipped in the air. She only noticed there was a river when the horse leaped gracefully over the rushing water.

"How did you know his name?" Kukai asked.

She could only point to the sign on the fence.

As the horse got closer she realized he was pitch black, no white marks anywhere, like she was expecting. Titan slowed to a canter and then trot. He trotted up to the fence and shoved his nose into Utau's hair and took a deep breath, sighed, removed his nose and snorted. Utau giggled. Titan proceeded to show off as he did extended trot, a collect canter, turn on the hunches, turn on the forehand, half-pass, piaffe, passage, flying lead changes, pirouettes, and through all of these moves he changed the bend and flexion of his neck and pole perfectly. It wasn't over flexed to look like unnatural, but just perfect as he snorted and pranced around.

"Stop showing off, Titan." An elderly man walked out of the barn. As soon as Titan saw the man he took off to the other corner at the back of the paddock.

"Titan, come back." Utau called, and titan looked at her, snorted and shook his head as if to say not right now.

She sighed and got down from the fence.

"He really likes you." The man said.

"How can you tell?" Utau asked, and didn't notice Kukai sitting on the ground drawing vigorously.

"My wife died and he's noticed, I think. She trained him, and always came to groom him." He explained. "He never liked me, even when she was alive, but this the first time he's done anything except stand in the corner and call. I think he's looking for my wife."

The man looked to the ground.

"Why don't you put him with other horses?" Utau asked.

"Are you kidding?" The man laughed, "That horse has never gotten along with anyone, except, my horse oddly enough."

"And where is your horse?" She asked, but the man shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the forest.

"This paddock opens into another paddock in the forest." He looked sad. "She went into the paddock and never came out, but I keep the gate open incase."

Utau squinted and did notice the gate open and the fence continuing into the forest.

"Well, I have work to do." The man started to walk away.

"What was your horse's name?" Utau inquired.

"Amber, though if you ever do see her it has nothing to do with her colour." He man continued to talk, "Don't try to call her, she never really listened that well."

"Is Titan a gelding or stallion?" Utau pried a little bit more.

"Stallion." The man started to get snappy, like he didn't want to talk about it, "And mine was a mare if you must know."

"Then maybe they had a foal?" Utau asked more to herself, but the man answered.

"We tried to use Titan as a stud, but he never seemed interested. Even if the mare was shoving her butt in his face." The man let out a hard and dry chuckle and walked back into the barn.

Utau stepped into the paddock, and Kukai told her to be careful.

"Amber!" Utau called, but the only one who noticed was Titan, but his reaction was different. He looked at her and then at the woods and then at her and then galloped into the woods. Suddenly, there was a higher pitched whiny. Titan came flying out of the forest and headed straight for Utau. Utau didn't move she felt like she knew Titan would stop in time. However, he didn't. He leaped over the river, flew by Utau, spun and then stopped. Utau's heart stopped for a moment.

"Utau are you okay?" Kukai asked, but she could only nod. Not because Titan scared her, but because a gorgeous pure white horse came galloping out of the forest. She knew that no horse that appeared white was actually white, but a grey, but when the mare got closer she realized where the name Amber came from. The mare had ruby red eyes and Utau realized she was an albino horse. Her movements were even more graceful than Titan's and when she jumped over the river it looked easy also as if she could walk over it.

She walked up to Utau and nuzzled her with her nose. She took a deep breath and sighed. When she realized there was no danger she let out a series of whines.

Utau gasped, and Kukai looked to see. Two foals came out from the forest. Titan whined and pranced around as if to show he was proud of himself. Utau half-heartedly giggled and watched to see what the foals did when they got to the river.

Utau noticed as the foals ran that one was clumsy and the other was like Titan. The clumsy one was a few feet behind the other one and was a dapple-grey. The one like Titan jumped over the river with ease, but only just made it over. This only worried Utau more for the dapple-grey foal. It seemed Amber thought the same as she took off towards the river and her foal. She let loose a neigh, but the foal was already in the air. The take off shocked Utau, it was graceful, and the foal landed with ease and five feet to spare when he landed.

"Well I'll be!" The man said from the door. "You were right, and if an albino horse wasn't rare enough she had twins."

After Amber sniffed the man and allowed him near her foals, he found out the dapple-grey foal was actually a filly (a female horse between 1-3 years old), and he named her Minnie because she was small compared to her brother. The other was a colt (a male horse between 1-3 years old) and he was grey. The man named him Jazz.

In the distance Kukai and Utau heard the bell ring.

"We have to go." Utau said.

"Come back anytime." The man smiled at her. "You certainly have a gift with horses."

They thanked him and walked back.

They all had dinner together and they noticed there was an almost unnoticeable amount of tension between Rima and Nadeshiko. However, Utau was happily sharing her story to even notice or care.

They all went to bed easily, but Ikuto still felt like Amu was avoiding him. Therefore he slept in his own bed.

The next morning everyone tried something to wake Amu up, but nothing worked and Ikuto had left earlier that morning. Therefore, he couldn't help, but Utau ran to find him after everyone tried. They made sure she was breathing, before they relaxed a little bit. However, everyone still wondered why she was sleeping so soundly. She never had before.

While everyone was thinking of ways to wake her up when a rather unexpected guest came to their door and knocked gently. She coughed shyly.

"Um . . . Can I talk to Utau and Amu?" The girl said and then a boy urged her to say what she wanted, but both had their faces facing the ground. Everyone had an idea of who they were, but weren't sure.

"Amu won't wake up." Utau said coming forward. The girl threw her head up and confirmed everyone's assumptions.

"Is she okay?" The girl asked.

"What's with the sudden compassion, Yume?" Utau asked looking at her coldly.

"I came to apologize because I realized I had feelings for Hiro," she shoved at the boy next to her and he lifted his head, "We came to apologize." Hiro said.

Everyone was silent, not really sure how to handle the situation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ikuto screeched and stood in front of the pair.

"They here to apologize." Utau said.

"For what?" Ikuto said and everyone stared at him like he was stupid, but he didn't notice.

"What I did, Yume did, and what Saaya has done." Hiro explained.

Ikuto nodded and said, "What has Saaya done?"

"What do you mean?" Yume asked.

"Hiro used past tense for himself and you, but used present tense for Saaya." Ikuto explain and glared untrustingly at Yuma and Hiro.

"She . . .um . . . put . . . ah . . . She put pills in Amu's water and Utau's." Yume said but looked at Utau and was confused.

Utau eyes went wide and she gasped, "Amu drank my water too!"

"Why didn't you tell us last night?" Kukai jumped in.

"I left the camp, but Saaya was bitter about how I told her to stop torment you guys and Saaya refused saying she had a plan." Yume said and looked to the ground again.

Saaya came strolling down the path, took one look at Ikuto, and sprinted back to where she came from. Before she had time to turn around, Ikuto had started to chase her.

He grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her back to the cabin.

"What the hell did you do?" Ikuto challenged Saaya to tell the truth and got in Saaya's face.

"I did nothing." Saaya said, and then realized Yuma and Hiro were there.

"You bitch!" Saaya screamed and lunged at Yume but Hiro pushed her back into the dirt.

"I told them Saaya." Yume said.

"It's not like it matters, now" Saaya scoffed and then noticed Utau standing behind Ikuto.

"How are you able to walk?" Saaya asked flabbergasted.

"I never drank my water, Amu did because she was thirsty." Utau glared at Saaya.

"Well, duh. The drug in the water makes you thirsty and paralyzes you for 24 hours if you took the amount I put in the water, but if you take double I have no idea what the affect would be." Saaya shrugged and tried to stand up, but Rima pushed her back into the dirt.

"When will Amu wake up, I know your lying." Rima seethed.

"I don't know if she will, the bottle just said if there was an overdose, to wait it out. She could wake up in 1 hour or 2 days maximum. If she overdosed it would paralyze her whole body, except her internal organs, fortunately." Saaya explained, and actually sounded smart.

"So, she could be awake right now, but unable to open her eyes or mouth?" Ikuto confirmed. Saaya nodded and he walked into the cabin.

"Amu, Saaya drugged you and said you're paralyzed, but should be fine in a couple of hours." Ikuto told her and noticed her chest wasn't rising as fast, like she was relaxing.

"She never said a couple of hours." Utau whispered.

"I know, but don't tell Amu." Ikuto whispered back when they were outside of the cabin.

Yume and Hiro had left, but no one noticed. The bell rang and everyone headed to their classes, except Ikuto. He stayed with Amu in case she woke up.

* * *

**THere you have it!**

**Don't forget the poll! :D **

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	18. It Will Never Matter

**Someone PMed me and told me what they wanted to vote for because it wasn't working and it's a great idea!**

**If the doesn't work for you than PM me your 2 choices. :D**

**Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Amu, Saaya drugged you and said you're paralyzed, but should be fine in a couple of hours." Ikuto told her and noticed her chest wasn't rising as fast, like she was relaxing.

"She never said a couple of hours." Utau whispered.

"I know, but don't tell Amu." Ikuto whispered back when they were outside of the cabin.

Yume and Hiro had left, but no one noticed. The bell rang and everyone headed to their classes, except Ikuto. He stayed with Amu in case she woke up.

It had been about two hours when Amu could slowly move her mouth. Another hour went by and she could fully move her mouth and jaw.

"Ikuto?" She asked, when he didn't answer she called again, and again, and again.

"Ikuto . . ." She whimpered, "I'm scared."

Ikuto had left to get something to snack on because he missed breakfast. He grabbed something for Amu and ran to the cabin. When he was twelve feet from the cabin Saaya came and stood in front of him.

"Are you really happy with her?" Saaya demanded to know.

"Yes." Ikuto answered and tried to get past her, but Saaya just backed up and stood in his way again. They were getting closer to the cabin.

"Now, Ikuto what fun would someone be if they are paralyzed?" Saaya smirked, "Really this is good for both of us."

"No it isn't." Ikuto said and tried to pass her again, but they only got closer to the cabin.

"Yes it is." Saaya said seductively, "She won't know your gone and she can't walk in on us like last time."

She ran her finger down his chest and played with the bottom of his shirt. Ikuto was stunned and he wasn't quite sure why and neither was the boy watching. Saaya used this as an advantage. She put the food onto the ground and pushed herself up to Ikuto.

Ikuto swallowed and looked down at Saaya. Her eyes were filled with lust.

"Can't you do this with someone . . . more willing." Ikuto struggled not to show he was affected.

"Nope." She emphasized the 'p' and started to kiss his neck. He put a hand over his mouth as she kissed his ears.

"Isn't this great?" She breathed on his ear and smirked when she faintly heard a moan, but it was louder than Ikuto meant because the person, now people watching, stood up glared in disappointment at him and ran away.

Ikuto's attention was suddenly shifted when he felt Saaya's cold fingers on his waist and slowly moving down. They fiddled with his belt buckle. Ikuto's breath hitched.

_This isn't supposed to happen_, Ikuto thought and then Amu's smiling face filtered into his mind. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Stop." He whispered and tried feebly to push her away. When his hands grabbed her arms to push her away. Saaya thought he was going to go along with her, but then Ikuto said, "Don't."

Saaya smirked, "Too bad. I've been with you long enough to know how to turn you on and besides it's not she's giving you any."

Amu popped in to his head, but this time she was lying motionless on a bed and she was crying. All sensations in his mind vanished.

"I'm not interested." He snarled and walked away from her and towards the cabin. However, he hadn't realized how close they were to the cabin. They were five steps from the door of the cabin and he hoped Amu didn't hear anything. However, before he entered the cabin he steadied his breathing.

Saaya walked away and cackled, "Yeah right!"

When he finally decided to walk into the cabin Amu's mouth was open and she was puffing.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked.

But she didn't answer. He called again, but still no answer, however, she stopped puffing and closed her mouth. Ikuto felt like that was her way of showing him her mouth was fine now, but she wasn't going to talk to him. Ikuto sighed.

Another hour went by and Amu started to cry, but she was laughing slightly too.

"Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed when he saw the tears falling. She hiccupped.

"My tear ducts aren't paralyzed anymore. I've wanted to cry for a while now." Amu whispered, but Ikuto heard her and he slowly started to think that she did hear Saaya.

Another hour went by and Amu fluttered her eyes open and sighed. She was relived to see colour, even if it was just a brown ceiling. Her stomach growled, and she heard Ikuto chuckle.

"I'll get you something to eat." Ikuto said and strolled out the cabin.

"Don't get distracted." Amu hissed when she thought he couldn't hear, but Ikuto had stopped just outside the door. When he heard her he looked to the ground ashamed himself, but he listened to her.

While Ikuto was gone, Amu started to wiggle her toes. She was laughing at how weird it felt to try to move her fingers, but seeing herself unable to do so. She was giggling away when Utau came into the cabin.

"Tadase's livid! And Kukai, too! What happened?" Utau asked, but happy to see her friend's eyes. Amu stopped laughing.

"Let_ him_ explain." Amu snarled when Ikuto walked into the door.

Ikuto showed her the food and her eyes sparkled, but only for a moment.

"Help me sit up." Amu asked Utau. Utau helped Amu to sit up and asked Ikuto to give her the food.

"While Utau helps me eat. You are going to tell Utau why Tadase and Kukai are livid." Amu smiled too sweetly in Ikuto's direction. He sighed.

Ikuto slowly started his story, he told them every little detail. By the end of the story Amu could move her fingers.

"You might want to avoid Kukai and Tadase." Utau suggested.

"Well, I'll be in here." Ikuto looked at Amu but she was ignoring him.

"No, I will." Utau told him. "Amu needs time to process this."

He stared at them and then left the cabin.

When he was gone Utau left and looked both ways before starting to talk.

"You might want to clear things up with Tadase and Lulu because Tadase might start to get you to love him or at least hate Ikuto." Utau advised.

"That won't be too hard." Amu laughed coldly, "I already hate him."

"Amu. You can't seriously mean that?" Utau asked.

"Yes I can. You heard what he did!" Amu exclaimed, but learn her voice hadn't completely recovered because it came out as a squeak.

"But, Saaya has the advantage because she knows his weak spots." Utau tried to negotiate.

Amu looked away.

"Come on. You and Ikuto keep having one roadblock after another, and you just passed one yesterday when Keiji stormed off. Don't make this another one." Utau said softly.

"This is different. He almost cheated!" Amu said as loud as she could.

"Exactly, _almost_! At least he stopped!" Utau screamed.

"But what if next time he doesn't." Amu cried. Utau looked at her friend and felt bad. Utau hugged Amu and apologized for getting snappy.

Amu had just relaxed when Tadase came in with Lulu trailing behind him, trying to stop him.

"Amu, don't go near Ikuto ever again. You have _no_ idea what he did." Tadase said, but he was treating Amu like she was a kid. At least Utau yelled at her instead of treating her like a piece of china because she hated the feeling of being vulnerable and that's what Tadase's sounded like. Amu glared at Tadase.

"Trust me. Ikuto _is_ a bad person for you." Tadase said as if he knew what was best for Amu.

"How do _you_ now who is best for me or not?" Amu challenged and swung her leg over the edge of the bed. While Ikuto chased Saaya this morning, Kukai and Tadase moved Amu to Utau's bed.

Tadase faltered in his argument. Amu took three quick steps towards him and glared.

"Don't treat me like I need to be protected 24/7!" She huffed because it took a lot of work to overpower the drug.

"You do though. You've almost been raped, you've fallen off a cliff, you've almost drowned, you were attacked by Saaya twice and maybe more, I heard your house was broken into, your father died and now the debts on you, you were stalked and made a bad deal, you've been drugged, Ikuto's cheated on you," Tadase took a breath, "And your just clumsy!"

"Who do you think is suitable,_ father_." Amu sneered, "Because it's certainly not Tadase."

Her vision started blur, but she had to stay strong and prove Tadase wrong.

"Why not?" He demanded to know.

"Because you are consistently trying to control-" Amu was cut off by the same person who caught her as she fell to the ground.

"That's more than enough. Tadase." The person said calmly and set Amu on Utau's bed, patted her head, grabbed something, told Tadase and Lulu to leave, said good-bye to Utau and left. Amu thought it may have been Ikuto, but Utau was mumbling non-sense about how she wished she would never see him again and silently asked why he was here.

"Sorry, Amu I have to go find Ikuto." Utau said and rushed out of the cabin.

Amu was alone again. She hated being alone, especially after Tadase brought things she wanted to forget to the surface of her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought about happier things, but she found it was hard to find something more than sadness. She decided to think about her dance, but then she would think about Ikuto, she thought about her hair design class, but then she thought of Lulu and Tadase. She thought about her modeling class, but then she thought about Saaya and Ikuto together.

Amu cried.

That was the last thing she wanted to think about, but it wiggled through the bars guarding her sanity. Slowly, she fell asleep, but she slept with a heavy heart.

She had a nightmare of Ikuto leaving her for Saaya, but he didn't just leave her. She was falling into a hole and he watched. He didn't try to reach out and help. When she hit the bottom she heard Saaya manipulating Ikuto to leave her be at the bottom of the hole.

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed. She called and called and slowly the screams became sobs.

"Help me!" Amu sobbed into the dirt.

She heard something move through the air and when she looked up there was a rope falling and at the bottom of the rope there was a loop. The loop big enough to slip her head into, if she wanted to.

With that negative thought in her head, she backed into the wall at the other side of the hole.

"No! That can't be the only way!" Amu screamed to the fog slowly flowing into the hole. She had to stand up because she couldn't breath because the fog was so thick. When she stood up, she was suddenly face to face with the rope.

She swallowed.

"It's not." A familiar female voice said, "The only way."

However, her answer fell silent to Amu's deaf ears. She wasn't listening anymore. She was slowly pulling the rope over her head. The ground lifted underneath her and she was standing on a stool made of earth.

She stepped off the stool and the rope went tight.

The space around Amu vanished, and the rope was gone. She looked around and saw Ikuto looking down the hole.

"Ikuto!" She cried and went towards him but she stopped when she saw herself putting the rope over her head. She realized Ikuto was tried to help her and pull her up. When she looked at him he had no mouth, so he couldn't talk.

"It's not." Amu said to herself, "The only way."

Everything vanished again.

She was at the beginning of the dream again.

She was falling.

When she hit the bottom she did the same thing as before.

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed. She waited and then when the rope didn't fall, but the fog began to pour into the hole, like before.

Amu began to feel desperate, and she started to cry. When she started to cry the rope fell, but this time she grabbed the rope and pulled.

Ikuto started to fall.

"No, this shouldn't be happening!" Amu sobbed and ran over to Ikuto. He was coughing and his mouth was there.

"Why did you pull me into your desperation?" Ikuto said and then faded.

"No, please, save me." Amu sobbed, but then began to wheeze.

The fog was so thick and it got higher and higher, to the point where Amu had to jump to get fresh air. She collapsed from lack of oxygen and the consistent jumping tired her out.

She appeared at the beginning of the dream again.

She fell, called for Ikuto, watched the fog fall, cry, and then watched the rope descend.

However, this time, she grabbed the rope and didn't pull.

"Ikuto?" She called.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can you pull me up?" Amu begged, and then felt the rope tug on her wrist. Her feet were slowly lifted from the ground. She was half way up when Saaya appeared and cut the rope.

Amu fell.

She never hit the ground. She just kept falling.

She never screamed, though.

When she flipped over to her front she saw the floor rapidly coming closer, but before she hit the ground she woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was putting her arm down when she realized she could lift her arm. She tried with her other arm and it worked, but when she tried to move her leg they wouldn't move an inch. She sighed and looked outside and noticed it was dark outside.

She could vaguely she the stars twinkling through the light layer of clouds covering them like a blanket. Amu grabbed her blanket and pulled it over herself and fell asleep.

Fortunately, she didn't have a nightmare. She had a dream with all of her friends going shopping and laughing without a care in the world.

The next morning, was a vague war because Amu was only conscious for some of it. She wavered between sleeping and being awake.

"How can you side with _Him_!" Tadase's voice reached Amu and she woke up slightly.

"Because Saaya's a bitch and she knew his weak-points!" It sounded like two voices to Amu, but her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she saw Kukai was on the other side of the argument.

"No, you're only on his side because you like his sister!" Tadase challenged.

"What? I agree with Utau. That's all, that has to do with this." Kukai tried to level with him.

"But Utau and Ikuto never came back last night!" Tadase said and Amu woke up.

"What?" She said bewildered.

The two turned their attention to the girl in the bed nearest to them. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rima, Lulu, Yaya, and Kairi came over to Amu and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry, Amu." Tadase whispered in a tone you should use to a baby, "It's okay go back to sleep."

Everyone gave him a bewildered look.

"What?" Tadase questioned.

"It's_ O.K._ go back to sleep?" Rima mimicked. "Are you stupid?"

"This has nothing to do with Amu." Tadase said.

Amu glared at him and said, "You dare say it has nothing to do with me! He's my boyfriend for god sakes!"

"He was your boyfriend." Tadase corrected, and Amu's glare became harder.

"I don't remember telling you I broke up with him or vice versa." Amu challenged.

"But- But-" Tadase tried to find something to say, he looked around and was completely lost.

"Tadase." Amu started. "Get over me. I don't like you nor will I ever."

A realization hit Amu. She would always like Ikuto more than anyone else, no matter what he did. However, Amu knew that it was only a matter of what he did and she would break up with him, or so she hoped.

Tadase sighed and left. Amu saw Lulu's gaze trailing him.

"You can follow him and patch things up." Amu smiled from her bed. "No one will judge you."

Lulu whispered a 'thanks' and took off.

"I didn't know you and Ikuto were a couple." Yaya exclaimed.

"We never confessed to each other, I think. But it's easy to tell he likes me and I like him." Amu explained.

"But he almost cheated on you." Kairi stated.

"Exactly, _almost_!" Amu smiled and laughed at her self because she remembered what Utau told her last night.

There was an awkward silence until Nadeshiko spoke, "Why don't we get breakfast?"

Everyone nodded and started to get dressed. Even, Amu found herself standing and getting dressed. They headed to breakfast and eventually Ikuto and Utau caught up. There was still a little tension between Utau and Ikuto and Amu, but most ignored it.

Lulu and Tadase came in late for breakfast, but they were holding hands and smiling brightly. The only one still worried was Nagihiko and he was afraid to know whom the woman in the painting looked like.

Meanwhile, a white sport car drove up and an extremely anxious woman stepped out of the car and head towards the main building. She walked into the building, and walked straight to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked dully and chewed on her gum.

"I demand to see Amu Hinamori." The woman spoke with authority.

The woman stopped chewing on her gum and looked up.

* * *

**There you go! :D**

**Don't forget the poll!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	19. When The Devils Appear

Meanwhile, a white sport car drove up and an extremely anxious woman stepped out of the car and head towards the main building. She walked into the building, and walked straight to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked dully and chewed on her gum.

"I demand to see Amu Hinamori." The woman spoke with authority.

The woman stopped chewing on her gum and looked up.

"Um… Okay, give me a moment." The woman behind the desk was shocked to have another person yelling at her, but it wasn't just anyone yelling at her it was Ms. Midori Hinamori.

After the woman recovered from the shock she scurried off and talked to someone. However, Midori thought it was taking too long so she walked out the back door, which led to the campgrounds.

While Midori was roaming the campgrounds, Amu and her friends were signing up for their last activity. Amu wanted to try something different and she was still pretending to be angry with Ikuto, so Yaya and Amu signed up for cooking. They took the last two places in the class. Amu had told Utau she realized how much she liked Ikuto, so Utau went along with Amu's torture. The rest of the group signed up to the following: Ikuto and Tadase went to acting, Utau and Nadeshiko went to photography, Kukai and Nagihiko went to writing, Rima and Kairi went to visual arts and Lulu couldn't make up her mind so she was stuck in the Hair design class.

On Lulu's way to the building she noticed Saaya wondering around with her suitcase and it confused Lulu. She felt herself remembering when they were friends and she walked up to Saaya.

"Hey." She greeted her old friend.

"Hi?" Saaya answered with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked.

"It's not like it's your business." Saaya tried to act mean, but she couldn't when her old friend was standing in front of her.

"Come on. You use to tell me everything." Lulu reminded her.

"That was before you ran off and changed your group of friends." Saaya countered.

"I did that because you were being cruel." Lulu defended herself.

Saaya sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but a male voice interrupted her.

"Saaya!" He called, "Over here."

Both girls looked over and noticed a person who looked like Keiji. When he started running closer Lulu realized it was Keiji.

"When did that happen?" Lulu whispered to Saaya before Keiji was too close.

"After I tried to seduce Ikuto. He nearly punched me in the face twice." Saaya explained rapidly and found it strange how easily she could tell the traitor this.

"Twice?" Lulu asked.

"He hit me once before he realized who he was hitting." Saaya giggled. Lulu was surprised to hear her laugh and sound happy with someone other than Ikuto.

"I guess that makes sense." Lulu tried to sound like she wasn't forcing it because she was still confused as to how these two ended up together.

"He told me to stop trying." Saaya laughed at her friend's confusion, "Then he made a bet with me." Saaya smiled brightly as Keiji got closer.

"What was it?" Lulu questioned.

"He bet that he could make me get over Ikuto." Saaya whispered. "I took him up on it after I saw Ikuto pacing outside your cabin with regret plastered on to his face and how ashamed of him self he looked."

Saaya sighed, "I realized I was just hurt a hell of a lot of people. More than I thought."

Saaya looked at Lulu apologetically.

"Sorry." She said quietly just as Keiji finally reached them.

Keiji gave Saaya a quick peck on her cheek and then took her suitcase from her.

"I'm leaving camp early, but they said I could come back from the final show. So the time line for the bet is four days. If I still like Ikuto I'm coming back." She smirked and then left Lulu and walked hand in hand with Keiji.

Lulu slowly walked to her class as she thought about Saaya and how she matured in such a short time. Well, sort of matured. She hoped for everyone's sake that Keiji won the bet because if Saaya screwed with Amu's relationship then she was indirectly screwing with Lulu's relationship. That's why Lulu thought Saaya apologize because she realized she was indirectly hurting Lulu.

Lulu shook the thought from her head and walked into her class as the bell rang.

Meanwhile, Midori was running from the security.

The day came and went and Amu still had no idea her mom was on the campgrounds. Let alone in the director's office trying to explain her self. Her friends ate dinner in a lively chatter about their classes. Utau and Nadeshiko were telling everyone about taking pictures of Titan and his family. Eventually, everyone lost interest in the horses and began to talk about Lulu and her chat with Saaya.

However, when they were all in bed and still talking about Saaya, Ikuto had had enough.

"Shut up!" Ikuto yelled.

Amu and Utau looked at each other.

"Why?" Rima mocked. "Are you jealous she has a relationship and you don't?"

Amu and Utau smiled at each other and Ikuto fumed and turned to the wall in his bed.

Rima looked at Amu and Utau and noticed the look they were sharing.

"Guys, do everyone a favour and end this now." Rima demanded, "I want to go to sleep."

Utau sighed, "You're no fun, Rima"

Ikuto turned around.

"Didn't I say shut up?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we aren't talking about Saaya anymore. We're talking about you." Amu jumped in.

"Oh." Ikuto turned around.

"Don't you want to know what we're going to say?" Amu pried.

"Not really." Ikuto answered, but he shifted his body so he could catch what they were saying.

"Okay, then we won't bother your sleep." Amu said and left the cabin with Utau.

Ikuto stared after them and Rima sighed.

"Follow them!" Rima exclaimed.

Ikuto jumped and followed her directions glad to have some excuse when he was caught. He walked out of the cabin and bumped into Amu. She turned.

"Took you long enough." Amu smiled, took his hand, and pulled him down the path.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

"Nope." Amu smiled up at him and he almost smiled back.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because I realized how much I loved you…" Amu confessed, and she involuntarily blushed and looked away.

Ikuto pulled her face towards him.

"And?" He asked.

"And . . . I realized that depending on what you do I won't be mad because you stopped and that means you thought about me." Amu smiled brightly with blush covering her cheeks.

"What if I stopped because I didn't want to do that with her and I never really thought about you?" Ikuto asked, but regretted it and wished he put his foot in his mouth. Her smile fell, she dropped his hand and he suddenly felt cold, and then her eyes became misty and she ran away.

"Wait!" Ikuto called and sprinted after her. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him.

"I was just joking." Ikuto tried to explain.

"I'm opening up to you!" Amu cried. "How could you say that?"

"I didn't mean to say that!" He exclaimed, "It just came out."

Amu looked at him. He wasn't sure if she was looking for something or waiting for him to say something, but her gaze made him feel vulnerable and exposed.

"I, um, meant . . . I love you, too." Ikuto whispered and suddenly became shy. Amu's teary eyes vanished and she was smiling and her eyes were laughing. Ikuto felt himself pull Amu towards him. Their lips connected and electricity surged through both of them. They shared a passionate kiss. However, one kiss became two and two became three, until someone coughed awkwardly.

They came up for air and Ikuto looked behind Amu.

Ikuto slightly growled, pulled Amu away from the unknown person, and then walked back to the cabin. When they were gone the man spoke,

"I'll have her soon enough, Ikuto." The man smirked

* * *

**Don't forget about the _POLL!_**

**I updated the other stories, but only once because if they don't win then I'll stop posting their chapters until the _WIN!_ :D**

**_POLL! VOTE! PLEASE!_ (If you haven't)**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	20. Finding Answers

**DON'T FORGOT THE POLL! :D**

**Here's chapter 20. . . :( I'm letting you guys know that I have stretched this story out as long as I can.**

**Chapter 20 and 19 were suppose to be one . . . :/**

**Anyways, There are only three chapters left (Maybe 4 :P)**

**EnJoY! ChApTeR TwEnTy! :D :)**

* * *

"I, um, meant . . . I love you, too." Ikuto whispered and suddenly became shy. Amu's teary eyes vanished and she was smiling and her eyes were laughing. Ikuto felt himself pull Amu towards him. Their lips connected and electricity surged through both of them. They shared a passionate kiss. However, one kiss became two and two became three, until someone coughed awkwardly.

They came up for air and Ikuto looked behind Amu.

Ikuto slightly growled, pulled Amu away from the unknown person, and then walked back to the cabin. When they were gone the man spoke,

"I'll have her soon enough, Ikuto." The man smirked

Amu and Ikuto walked back to the cabin and Amu kept asking whom that person was. He would only respond with "You don't want to know." After awhile she quit asking and was silent. When they got to the cabin, Ikuto gave her a kiss goodnight and then slept in his bunk. Amu thought it was strange that he didn't try anything, but it vanished when her eyes slid shut and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning there were smiles anytime anyone looked at Amu and Ikuto walking together holding hands. Amu would blush, and Ikuto would smirk, but everyone gave them some place so they didn't know why Amu was blushing, but they could guess. When they got to the mess hall the director was standing on a stage that wasn't there yesterday.

"Good Mornin'!" He exclaimed with a twang.

" 'Morning." The crowd mumbled, but it didn't seem to affect the director.

"This just a reminder that today is the last day of activities and that there are going to be fireworks tomorrow night!" He exclaimed and then a security guard came up and mumbled something to the director. The director forgot he was still close to the microphone and repeated what he said.

"She got away!" He exclaimed and then noticed what he had done. He laughed and ran off with the guard.

The crowd shrugged their shoulders and went on with their day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midori was caught again and she was sitting in the director's office.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To speak to Amu." Midori stated.

"I'm sorry. It's camp policy that no camper shall have contact with the 'outside world'." The director told her and she suddenly had an idea.

"I'm the editor of a magazine and I'd like to cover the talent show." Midori offered.

He thought for a while.

"I just need to take a look around." Midori smiled.

The man thought.

"You can look around tomorrow when you won't distract the classes." The director finalized.

She smiled and thanked him.

Everyone else's day went by smoothly, especially with Saaya and Yume gone. However, Midori spent the whole day pacing in the director's office.

* * *

The sun set and Amu flopped onto her bed and then curled into a ball. She was the first one there and didn't hear the door open. She felt like something bad was going to happen but thought nothing of it as a figure stood at her back and watched her. Suddenly Amu felt a presence.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" Amu asked.

When there wasn't an answer Amu flipped over. There was no one there.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked as she looked around and saw no one from her top bunk.

She decided to jump off. Her feet barely hit the ground when someone jumped out from Utau's bed.

"Boo!" He screamed in her ear.

Amu jumped back onto her bunk and screamed. Dinner had passed and Amu ran here to burn some energy, so she was the only here right now.

"Did I scare you?" He asked and Amu exhaled when he turned around.

"No, You didn't, Ikuto." Amu said sarcastically.

Ikuto smiled at her and Amu shook her head and then whacked him on his head.

"Don't do it again." Amu demanded.

Ikuto looked at her and then nodded.

Eventually everyone filed into the cabin, but they were too tired to stay up and talk. Everyone was asleep in 5 minutes when they were in their beds. Tonight was the same as last night, Ikuto didn't sleep with her like he had before, but he did kiss her goodnight.

The next day Ikuto woke Amu up.

"Amu." He whispered and shook her awake.

"What?" She asked just as quietly.

"Let's practice our dance." Ikuto suggested.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because we need more practice." Ikuto gave her a simple answer, but she accepted it and got out of bed quietly.

She put on sweat pants and a tank top. Grabbed a sweater and followed Ikuto out of the cabin.

It was cool outside, like she expected. She threw on her sweater and ran after Ikuto who hadn't stopped when she did. They made it to the dance building and there was already a couple in the room dancing.

"This is why I woke you up early." Ikuto explained and gestured towards the pair gracefully flowing around the floor as if they were walking on clouds.

Ikuto coughed and the couple came to an abrupt end.

"We'll be leaving." They stated and ran out. Amu was confused, but Ikuto told her they scheduled to use the room until Ikuto came. Amu nodded her head.

"Wear these." Their dance instructor came out of a room with a black skirt and high heels. "You'll have to learn to wear them."

Amu slipped on the high heels and ignored the warnings the instructor was giving her because she wore heels all the time on the runway. However, dancing fluidly in heels was harder than Amu had thought and the instructor was yelling insult after insult. Until, Amu swung from Ikuto in a spin, but never spun back. She marched over gracefully to the instructor and told her to shut up or leave. She spun back to Ikuto and they continued through their dance as if Amu had never interrupted it.

* * *

As Ikuto and Amu were being critiqued, the rest of the cabin was up and wandering around and Midori was allowed to leave the director's office. Midori was wandering around from fifteen minutes when he stumbled upon the activity buildings and heard Amu laughing. Midori marched over and entered the building. No one noticed her entrance until she ripped Amu from Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" Amu demanded to know as she pulled her wrist away from her mother.

"Don't speak like that to your mother." Midori ordered and then reached for Amu's hand, but she pulled back faster. The instructor had left before Midori came in, so Ikuto was the only one watching. He was just as shocked to see Midori here as Amu was.

"You're no my mother, Midori." Amu seethed, but couldn't help but notice the pain and regret that flashed through Midori's expression. However, Amu quickly banished that thought.

"I can." Amu told her. "Why are you here?"

Midori didn't speak, she couldn't trust her voice, but she grabbed Amu with more force. Amu cringed and was being pulled towards the door.

"I believe she asked you why?" Ikuto pulled Amu from her mother.

"I've arranged a marriage." Midori stated and Ikuto dropped Amu's hand and looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" Amu cried, and tried to grab his hand, but he wouldn't let her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you just playing me!" Ikuto looked hurt and sounded betrayed.

"How could I? I _JUST_ found out!" Amu screamed at him.

Amu could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe a word she had said. Ikuto started to walk out and Amu didn't realize what had come out of her mouth until it was too late.

"I guess what goes around comes around." Amu mumbled, and Ikuto looked at her this time he had hatred mixed into his expressions.

"At least he won't try to stop us." Midori said, pulled Amu towards the door and then asked her what she meant. Amu found herself explaining that Ikuto had a little fling with a girl named 'Saaya'.

However, they weren't even out the door when Amu started to struggle.

"Stop! I don't want to marry someone I don't know!" Amu begged.

"You have to. There is no other way to pay off this debt over my head!" Midori exclaimed.

"Over _YOUR_ head! I'm the one _you've_ pushed so hard to pay it off." Amu challenged, But Midori simply said,

"You are going to do as I say."

"NO!" Amu screeched, "I hate you!"

Midori let go of Amu. Amu had never said that to her before. They both knew the hate was there but Midori thought if she never says it then it's a teenage phase. Midori stumbled back, and suddenly felt like she should feel ashamed of her self.

"I'll come to get you after the Talent show." Midori whispered and left. Her eyes were glazed over and she couldn't walk out without supporting herself on the doorframe.

Amu immediately felt bad for what she said. She felt like she official disowned her mother and had nowhere left to go.

She sat and cried in the dance hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Ikuto had left in a hurry. He bummed into Rima and Nagihiko.

"What's up?" Nagihiko asked.

"Amu's been engaged and didn't tell me." Ikuto stated with a hollow voice.

"No she wasn't." Rima chuckled, but Ikuto glared at her.

"You think I'm lying." Ikuto defended himself.

"No. I think you're blowing this out of proportion." Rima stated.

"Did she actually tell you herself?" Nagihiko asked.

Ikuto doesn't answer at first.

"N-no." He said finally. "But."

"No buts. If she didn't tell then she didn't know either!" Rima exclaimed, and then she remembered what Nadeshiko and Reizo told her.

Rima stops talking and tells them to follow her. They obey her and then they ran to find Nadeshiko.

"Nade!" Rima called. Nadeshiko was walking down a path, but she turned around and came running.

"What is it?" She asked politely.

"Do you know anything about Amu being engaged?" Rima asked. Nadeshiko was about to answer when her phone rang. She picked it up and excused herself.

"She won't know!" Ikuto whispered, but Rima glared at him to be quiet.

"Hello?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hello, Nade." The venomous voice from before (refer to Ch. 2) answered.

"I told you only my friends could call me that." Nadeshiko hissed and then Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Rima's eyes were on her.

"Well, Our boss told me to inform you that he has arrived at the camp so you are no longer needed." The woman's voice sneered.

"What happens to my family?" Nadeshiko asked and glanced quickly at Nagihiko. "Nothing." The woman stated.

Nadeshiko heard herself thank the woman and then hang up. She turned to her friends who gave her questioning looks.

"We should find Reizo." Nadeshiko stated and started to walk away.

Everyone followed her.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**REMEMBER MY POLL! **  
**I have a tie so far between three stories. If the tie continues then I'll go by reviews...**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Remember you can put which story you like in your review or PM me if the voting doesn't work! :D**


	21. Connecting The Dots

**Heyy! Thanks for your reviews! :D**

**You never realize how much reviewing means until you start writing and posting stories ! :P Thanks!**

**OKay, so on to the chapter! I'm not sure what to name this chapter...**

**Anyway, so for the long wait, I have two part time jobs! Lucky me, but it's for my trip to Germany, so it's all good! :D**

**EnJoY! ChApTeR 21! :D :D**

* * *

Nadeshiko heard herself thank the woman and then hang up. She turned to her friends who gave her questioning looks.

"We should find Reizo." Nadeshiko stated and started to walk away.

Everyone followed her.

However, they only walked about five feet before Nadeshiko stopped. Everyone almost ran into each other because she was so abrupt with her stop.

"Reizo!" She called.

There was movement in the bushes to the left of the group. Everyone turned to look and they saw Reizo stand and walk towards them.

"I'm always seen by you." He stated, but Nadeshiko ignored him and started to ask.

"Has our boss made any arrangements? Like marriage?" Nadeshiko asked and Reizo took a step back.

"Why? Are you interested in him?" Reizo growled.

"No." Nadeshiko answered unfazed, "Amu has an arranged marriage and I'm trying to figure out with who."

Reizo relaxed and thought for a moment.

"I think Keiji should know." He turned and started to walk down the path. When no one followed him he turned and said, "Are you coming?"

Everyone nodded briefly and ran after him. They followed him to the beach, and then to the fountain near the ice cream stand. There, they found Keiji laughing with someone with red hair. However, they could guess who it was without her turning around. When Keiji saw them, particularly Ikuto, approaching he quickly came up with an excuse and then ran up to them before they got too close.

"Do you know if your dad has arranged a marriage for Amu?" Reizo stated bluntly. Ikuto looked between them and a couple dots connected but the picture was still blurry. Keiji swallowed.

"Yeah." He whispered and looked at Ikuto, but he hadn't heard him because he was trying to figure out how everyone knew each other and their connections to Amu. Nadeshiko waved her hand in Ikuto's face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Nadeshiko asked.

Ikuto shook his head and said, "What?"

"Our boss," Nadeshiko said gesturing to Keiji, Reizo and herself, "Has arranged a marriage for Amu."

"Why?" Ikuto asked wildly.

"She has a debt to our family," Keiji said and looked at Ikuto, but Ikuto wasn't sure why he looked at him when he said 'our' and he thought about Keiji connections to the man lurking around, "And my dad thinks if she marries him then the debt is paid for, I guess."

"What?" Ikuto asked and was surprised it took him so long to connect the obvious dots, "Their boss is your Dad, and he's here right now, and then he's my . . . Oh God!"

Ikuto never finished what he said, but no one questioned him about it, but Ikuto felt increasing more worried about what was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was still sitting in the dance hall, however, she wasn't crying. The door creaked open, but Amu didn't turn to see who it was nor did she care.

"Amu?" Utau's voice came through Amu's ears and her head turned towards the two people standing in front of her. She was dazed.

"Yes?" Amu answered politely.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"I've been arranged to marry." Amu managed a smile, "And Ikuto thinks I knew."

"How do you know?" Utau wondered.

"My mom interrupted our practice and told me." Amu started to draw circles on the floor.

Amu started to cry again.

"Come let's go to the cabin." Utau suggested. Amu nodded, got to her feet, and stumbled out the door behind Kukai and Utau.

They took longer than usually to get to the cabin because Amu was breaking down. Eventually, Utau and Kukai just carried her to the cabin. The lunch bell rang and Kukai mumbled something about all these bells the camp has but only used them once.

When they got to the cabin Kukai put Amu in her bed and turn to see Keiji and Reizo in the cabin.

"What's going on?" Kukai asked.

"We'll tell you after we get some lunch." Reizo answered and gestured towards the door. They left and Amu was still on her bed. She thought she did a pretty good acting job.

She sat up and made sure everyone was gone. Then she left the cabin, but she was careful not to bump into someone she knew. She was looking behind her when she ran and ran in to someone in front of her. Large hands circled around her waist and caught her before she had hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said and brushed herself off. When she looked up she saw a man that looked similar to Ikuto, but still different. His eyes were almost black, but when the sun shone on them they were green and his hair was black. It was in the same style as Ikuto's hair. Suddenly, Amu thought of Keiji. This man looked a lot like Keiji, or Keiji looked a lot like this man. Then Amu started to notice similarities in Ikuto and Keiji.

"They have to be related." Amu whispered.

"What was that?" The man's velvet voice made her knees weak, but there was something sinister behind it that kept her knees strong.

"Nothing." Amu smiled. Amu tried to step around him but the man side-stepped back in her way.

"I'm sorry, but I have to speak to you." The velvet in the man's voice disappeared and his voice became evil. _Nadeshiko's boss_, Amu thought. Terror must have been leaking into her expressions because the man began to smirk. In fact, his smirk was so wide it looked painful.

Amu spun on her heel and took off back towards her cabin. However, she ran right passed her cabin and turned around and ran back towards the man. He was so surprised he didn't even realize what happened until she was a good twenty feet behind him. However, she turned down a path that she had never been down before. The path began to disappear, but just before it disappeared she passed a building. She sprinted passed the building and then was grabbed.

"Relax." The voice was different for the other man's, but Amu couldn't trust her hearing because the man covered his voice so well before. This voice was more playful.

"I was just wondering how my son is doing?" The man's voice was holding back a laugh.

Amu struggled. It was only until the man with green-black eyes ran by that she relaxed. The man pulled her into the building. She looked around and noticed this was an old cabin. It was covered in dust and cobwebs and the bunks were broken.

She turned towards the man and he was extremely similar to Ikuto, actually he could be considered his twin, but this man was older. He was also similar to the man with green-black eyes. This man's eyes were almost black as well, but his were blue when the light hit them. Amu noticed his hair was blue and in the same style as Ikuto's hair.

"Why ask me about your son? How do you even know I know him?" Amu threw questions at him.

"My son called me the other day after my daughter saw my brother here." The man answered. "My son was worried his girlfriend might be in trouble, so he called me to see where my brother was, but then I guess he saw him because he called me and told me."

Amu stared at him. She confused without names because the 'he's and 'his' were getting confusing.

"Actually." The man continued, "I was wonder why my brother was after you?"

Amu looked at him even more confused.

"He was the man chasing you." The man clarified.

"I was arranged to marry him." Amu whispered.

The man looked at her and cringed comically. Amu laughed and then he smiled.

"You look better with a smile, like my son said." The man told her and she blushed.

"Who's your son?" She asked.

"Ikuto." He answered, "I'm Aruto."

"I'm Amu." Amu told him.

"I know." He laughed.

Amu mumbled something when she remembered something Aruto said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Amu whispered a little louder, and she sat on the floor. Aruto sat beside her.

"Well, I don't believe that, but let's ignore that topic for awhile, okay?" Aruto asked.

Amu smiled slightly and nodded.

Aruto asked her again, why his brother was chasing her and she gave him the same answer.

"Would you like me to tell you why he wants to get married so badly?" Aruto smirked.

Amu nodded.

"Our father is on his death bed. He owns Tsukiyomi Modeling Corporation, but my brother wants to control it. Therefore, our father gave it to him just to see how he'd handle the job. Right now, my father is furious with him because there have been a number of death's that my brother has failed to explain properly to our father." Aruto looked at Amu to make sure she was still listening, and she was, so he continued, "Now, our father said that if he can get a bride then the company is his, if he doesn't then the company comes to me."

Amu connected all the dots in record time. Aruto is brother's with the man chasing her and is Ikuto's father and, therefore, that makes the man with green-black eyes Ikuto's uncle. The man chasing her wants to marry her so he can control the corporation and unintentionally (or maybe intentionally) kill more models, like her dad. Amu shook her head.

"I think you should be getting back before your friends start to worry." Aruto told her. Amu nodded and left, but before she did Aruto spoke up, "And if you can help it, you never saw me here."

Amu nodded again and tried to get back to her cabin without being spotted by the man with green-black eyes. However, she failed miserably. She was about fifteen feet from her cabin when she was grabbed from behind. She was pulled off the path and a hand slipped over her mouth.

She looked up to see who it was.

* * *

**MWAHHHHA! :D**

**Don't forget about _my poll!_**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	22. I Love You

**So . . . Here you go! :)**

**Thanks for the comments! :) Almost 200 reviews! ! ! XD**

**EnJoY!**

**WARNING: I don't like this chapter . . . it feels off? XP**

* * *

_"I think you should be getting back before your friends start to worry." Aruto told her. Amu nodded and left, but before she did Aruto spoke up, "And if you can help it, you never saw me here."_

_Amu nodded again and tried to get back to her cabin without being spotted by the man with green-black eyes. However, she failed miserably. She was about fifteen feet from her cabin when she was grabbed from behind. She was pulled off the path and a hand slipped over her mouth._

_She looked up to see who it was._

However, his face was covered by the shadows. He pulled her behind him and he ran. Amu had no idea where they were going, but she never resisted nor did she feel the need to. She looked at the sky and noticed it was getting darker and the moon was full. They entered the forest path that led to the beach and Amu recognized it.

When they got to the beach Amu was afraid to step on the white sand because with the full moon shining on the sand made it look like millions of diamonds were scattered across the beach. The calm water looked serene and it shone brightly. For the first time, Amu noticed that her capture had blue hair that also gave off a glow. They ran to the furthest part of the beach. He dropped her hand and turned to leave.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered before she could stop herself. The man went rigid and stopped walking away. Amu stood up and walked in front of him to see whom it actually was. She was deeply saddened when she saw ruby red eyes glowing back at her. She looked down and walked back to where she was. She sat down and stared out to the moon.

Suddenly, out in the water, something shot up into the sky. There was a 'pop' and the sky was filled with colour.

"The fireworks!" Amu exclaimed and looked around and noticed no one was there. She sighed and looked out to the sky again.

"What fun are fireworks if I'm by myself?" She asked herself, stood up, and started to walk back to her cabin.

"Wait!" Someone called.

Amu stopped and turned to see Rima, and Lulu running up.

"Why are you guys here?" Amu asked when they reached her.

"We were suppose to just watch, but you started to walk away." Lulu said.

Amu looked at them. They looked passed her and smirked. Suddenly, she was grabbed and running forwards.

"That's the forth time today!" Amu exclaimed and the man stopped and turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Well three really and then chased once." Amu clarified.

"By who?" He asked.

"I was first chased by your uncle, and then I met your dad, and then some kid with red eyes and blue hair," When Amu said this she got a smirk out of Ikuto, "And now you!"

However, Ikuto frowned when she said his uncle and his dad. Amu forgot she wasn't suppose to tell him she met his dad. _Oh well, too late now_, she thought.

"You met them." Ikuto mumbled.

"Yeah, but can we not talk about this, please?" Amu suggested, "Let's watch the fireworks."

Amu sat in the sand and pulled him down beside her.

"Aren't you mad about how I acted before?" Ikuto shouted above the bang.

Amu glared at him and told him to shut up for now.

The fireworks were beautiful, but the night got cooler and cooler. As the air cooled, Amu got closer to Ikuto. Ikuto eventually wrapped his arms around Amu and pulled her so she was sitting in between his legs. She leaned back into him and he rested his head on top of her's.

Amu mumbled something.

"What?" Ikuto shouted.

"I love you, you know." Amu shouted, but by the time she words flowed from her mouth the beach was quiet and still. All that was heard was her confession. Amu blushed redder than a tomato and turned away from Ikuto.

Ikuto tried to get her to turn around, but she was being stubborn.

"No, I'm embarrassed." Amu exclaimed.

"Don't be." Ikuto said finally getting in front of her. Amu's face was glowing and her eyes sparkled. Amu shook her head to make her bangs fall in front of her face so Ikuto couldn't see her eyes. However, Ikuto gently grabbed her chin and stared at her. The world vanished in an instant both were mesmerized by the other. Their noses were touching when there was a scream.

"NO!" Yaya's high voice shattered their world and Amu looked away and blushed. "Yaya's innocent eyes."

Ikuto's arm was around Amu's waist.

"What's wrong with her?" Ikuto asked as they watched Yaya cover her eyes.

"She's a little slow at maturing, but that's okay." Amu smiled at her friend as she ran over. Soon, everyone followed.

"So, have you made up?" Utau inquired.

Amu looked at Ikuto.

"You are the one who was mad at me and assumed something that was false." Amu told him, "I'm not the one she should be asking the question to."

Ikuto stared at her.

"Yeah, we made up." Ikuto stated and Amu smiled. She gave him a peck on his cheek and then grabbed Utau. They ran off, but not too far because Ikuto could still see them.

* * *

"What's up?" Utau asked.

"Why do I feel like everyone is distant or hiding something?" Amu asked determinedly.

Utau looked at her and then sighed and shook her head.

"I met your dad and uncle." Amu stated. "Did you know it was your uncle who killed my father?"

Utau's eyes went wide and she stepped back.

"It's got nothing to do with me." Utau said defensively.

"I know, I'm just wondering if you knew. Also, did you know that I might be your aunt in the near future?" Amu asked.

"I never really thought that far." Utau took another step back because she was really uncomfortable with the serious attitude Amu had, but neither of them realized Ikuto was watching.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Amu laughed. Suddenly the tension was lifted, and Utau joined in with her laughs. Ikuto relaxed.

"That would be weird." Utau laughed.

Eventually, everyone joined Utau and Amu, but Amu felt like some of them were trying to avoid speaking to her. Especially, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. They made their way back to the cabin in a mutual silence. However, Amu started to think too much and she started to blow things out of proportion. She had to get answers.

It was really late when someone suggested going to sleep.

"Wait, I have a question." Amu stated.

Everyone froze and looked at her stiffly.

"What are you hiding from me?" Amu asked with a sigh.

Amu sat on the ground in the middle of the cabin. Everyone join and sat in a circle.

No one answered.

"Okay, then I'll tell you what I know." Amu stated as she looked at everyone's anxious faces. "Ikuto and Utau's dad and uncle are here. The uncle chased me and is my fiancée-"

Ikuto interrupted her, "He's not your fiancée."

"Right," Amu kept her eyes on Ikuto and saw he was angry about that comment she made. "The uncle is Nadeshiko's boss-"

Nagihiko interrupted her this time, "You knew that?"

"Yes," Amu's eye twitched, but she continued, "He killed my father and is using my 'mom's insecurities to get him a wife so he can kill more people."

"What?" Utau asked.

"Your grandfather is on his death bed and your uncle wants the company, but without a wife he doesn't get the company, your dad gets it." Amu explained. Ikuto and Utau looked back and forth between each other.

Amu looked around the circle and settled on Nadeshiko.

"Um . . ." Nadeshiko mumbled, "I was hired when I was around eight. Shortly before that Reizo murdered my parents but it was his orders from Keiji's father. If he didn't then his parents would be killed. They were killed anyways." Nadeshiko steadied her breath before she continued. "My brother ran away and the debt they had was thrust on to me. When Amu's father died, I was told to befriend his daughter and make her join the company." Nadeshiko looked away.

Amu's heart cracked a little. She felt like she was going to cry, but instead she nodded briefly and looked to the person sitting beside her, Nagihiko.

"Well, the debt collectors started to come the day after my parents were pronounced dead. I knew what they were going to do and I forgot about Nadeshiko and I ran." Nagihiko looked at his sister apologetically.

"Nothing is going to change my fate now." Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Someone I was staying with made a comment about a model looking like me. When I saw the picture of her I remembered my sister. However, first I went into denial with myself. Until, shortly after my friend had a celebrity crush on this model and tried to find out a bunch of stuff about her. He came to me one day with the news that she had the same last name as me. I was shocked and left. I came here." Nagihiko gestured briefly around himself.

Amu stared at Nagihiko unsure what she should think, but she nodded and looked to the person sitting next to him, Rima.

"I have no connection to this at all. However, I know why Keiji and Reizo are here and I heard what Reizo did to Nade at Amu's house." Rima stated.

"He was at your house!" Ikuto exclaimed, but Amu just shrugged her shoulders.

"What about your promise?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima glared at him and then everyone turned their attention back on to Rima.

"How do you know about my promise?" Rima asked.

"I heard you say it to Saaya in the auditorium, but when I came in I thought you weren't there until you screamed." Nagihiko reminded her.

"Fine." Rima sighed. "When I was little my favourite person was my grandma. She was the only one that was around when my parents were constantly working. She had an amazing voice, but she would always stop when certain people enter the room. I asked her one-day and she said that she doesn't think that everyone deserves to hear her voice. At the time I thought she was arrogant to believe that everyone wanted to but she had a meaning behind it. She would only sing for me, really. She died, but she taught me to sing and asked me to sing to the ones I love because music is the language anyone can understand." Rima breathed. "I mean, you don't have to be Japanese to feel moved by our music or you don't have to be English to be moved by their music because the notes carry the meaning, not always the words."

Everyone nodded their heads. Amu looked passed Yaya and Kairi.

"Hey! Why'd you skip Yaya?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Do you have anything to say?" Amu asked with a smile.

"No." Yaya sighed and then everyone laughed. The tense mood disappeared.

She looked at Tadase next.

"Um . . . I don't think I'm involved in this." Tadase said but everyone glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

Lulu shook her head and then whispered something in his ear.

"Oh! I was the one who pulled you to meet Ikuto. I got the hair instructor to make a wig." Tadase said awkwardly.

She gave him a nod and looked passed Lulu, and Kukai.

"Hey!" Kukai exclaimed, "I have something to say."

Everyone looked at him and Amu glared because she was tired.

"Okay then I won't say anything, but if you are tired then let's just go to bed." Kukai suggested to Amu.

"No, you guys are hiding something and I won't be able to get to sleep. So you are all going to suffer with me." Amu whined.

Ikuto and Utau were next.

"Keiji is our cousin." Ikuto stated. "I didn't find out until this afternoon. A woman named Chika hired Keiji and Reizo, but Keiji is related to my uncle, Arashi. They are meant to get you to join the company and pay off your debt. I'm involved by family." Ikuto stated.

"I hope your involved because of more than just family." Utau stated and nodded her head in Amu's direction.

"Of course, we all want to help Amu." Ikuto added with a smile. She smiled back.

"What about your mom?" Amu asked.

"She died." Utau stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amu looked down.

"She died on New Years. She was shot," Ikuto looked at Utau, "You probably don't remember, do you?"

"What?" Utau gasped.

"You were there, but the paramedic said you might forget to protect yourself." Ikuto explained. Utau started to cry and Kukai comforted her.

Amu started to get up.

"Wait a minute." Lulu stated.

"How are you connected?" Lulu asked.

"Don't you know?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, but almost everyone, but you had to say something." Lulu explained.

Amu sighed, "My father worked for a modeling company that was over working him and starving him. Luckily he could eat when he came home, but that wasn't often. One day he died. The debt collectors came and my mom became distant, I think she blamed me. She enrolled me into a modeling school and I became Harmony. She didn't know this, but one day the collectors came and told me that the debt can't be paid unless I worked for them. I declined. They threaten to take our house, but they never did. Recently, I met my mother who told me I was engaged the director of the company, Arashi I guess. I met him and then I met Aruto, Ikuto and Utau's father. He told me why he wanted to marry someone so bad." Amu went to bed. Amu's story wasn't any worse than some of their stories, but she felt the most pressure from it all.

She was a sleep in seconds. A deep dreamless sleep and when morning came no one woke her up because they didn't need to be any where until three in the afternoon.

However, someone was determined to talk to her before then.

This person entered the cabin after everyone left. Her high heels clicked on the wood. She loomed over Amu's sleeping figure.

"What are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked from the door.

The woman spun and smirked at Nadeshiko. She opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**If things go well tomorrow I'll be posting the _LAST CHAPTER_ . . . :(**

**Anyway, I like to know what you thought?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	23. A Battle or War

**Enjoy the last and longest chapter!**

**It has 7,856 words! :O**

**I'm closing the poll in two days! So far 'Her Graceful Secrets' is winning by _1 vote._**

**ENJOY! IT's BEEN FUN! :D**

* * *

_However, someone was determined to talk to her before then._

_This person entered the cabin after everyone left. Her high heels clicked on the wood. She loomed over Amu's sleeping figure._

_"What are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked from the door._

_The woman spun and smirked at Nadeshiko. She opened her mouth to speak._

"I came to see my new boss." The woman snickered.

"Are you sure?" Nadeshiko clarified, "I know you love Arashi."

The woman sighed and backed away from the bunk bed. She sat down on the empty bunk below Ikuto's bed.

"I just don't get it." The woman said. "I have given up everything and I have always been here, but he wants some pink-haired freak that's half his age." She gestured to Amu sleeping in the bed.

"She's not a freak." Nadeshiko stated.

"That's all you have to say!" The woman exclaimed.

"Chika, I think you should leave." Nadeshiko suggested.

"I know I am." Chika got up to leave.

"No, I mean the business." Nadeshiko explained.

Chika stared at her and then smiled.

"Thanks, Nadeshiko." She said. "Oh and sorry."

Chika left and then Nadeshiko smiled. Nadeshiko knew Chika never had any evil intentions. She patted Amu on the head, grabbed her sunglasses, wrote a note to Amu telling her where they were and then left. The minute the door opened and closed Amu shot out of her bed.

"Well, that was weird." She told herself. She had heard the whole thing.

She jumped off the bed, got dressed, and read the note. They were going to the beach, but first they were going to the recreational building. She sighed and ran out of the cabin.

When she passed the mess hall she stopped to check the time. It was only twelve o'clock. She shook her head.

"I should have slept in more." Amu said with a yawn.

She walked by and then a hand grabbed her wrist. She had had enough of this, so she pulled her wrist away from the slender finger and turned around.

"What now?" She demanded to know. It was her mother and a woman she had never seen before. She grumbled some nonsense.

"I just wanted to remind you that I'll be waiting for you after the talent show." Her mother stated. The woman behind her was glaring at her.

"Why don't you go after someone your own age?" The woman challenged.

"I would if I had a choice!" Amu fought back.

The woman went silent and she stepped in front of Midori.

"I'm Chika." The woman held out her hand. Amu stared at it like some disease, but she shook her hand anyway.

"I'll be in your care." Chika sounded like she was in pain when she said it.

"If you like him so much you should steal him from me." Amu told her, "Trust me I won't hate you for it." Amu smiled and walked away.

Chika stood there baffled.

* * *

Amu found her friends in the soccer fields inside. She wasn't sure why they were inside when it was a beautiful day outside.

"It's calm before the storm." Amu stated to herself as she looked to the cloudless sky. She sighed and then headed in to the building.

When she came in the doors of the soccer field she could all the girls cheering. She walked in and the girls were split up. Rima, and Lulu were in black and grey cheer uniforms. Yaya, Utau, and Nadeshiko were in yellow and red cheer uniforms. Amu's mouth dropped.

"What are you guys doing?" Amu asked.

"We are cheering for our boys." Utau exclaimed. Amu looked to the field and saw the boys huddled in two separate circles. Suddenly Rima threw a uniform at Amu.

"Put it on." Rima commanded. "If I have to suffer, you're suffering with me."

Rima smirk as she copied Amu's line from last night. Amu sighed and went to change.

Her skirt went to her knees, but when she emerged from the change room the girls attacked her.

"What?" Amu exclaimed with her arms in the air.

They backed away and looked at her.

"Is the skirt short enough?" Nadeshiko asked Utau.

"What?" Amu exclaimed again.

"Ikuto your team's best player." Utau explained, "So, we're creating a distraction."

"Don't you think this is too short?" Amu whined. They had rolled the skirt so it was covering at least six inches of Amu's thigh. She frowned deeply.

"Are you guys ready?" Kukai called.

Utau and Nadeshiko turned around and out of Amu's way, "Yeah!" They called.

Ikuto's mouth dropped to the floor and the soccer ball rolled out of his hands. Amu nervously pulled at the skirt, but it wouldn't budge.

"This is cruel!" Amu exclaimed to her friends, but everyone, even the ones on her team, smirked and stuck their tongues out.

"This is what you get for keeping us awake all night!" Rima laughed.

"Are you guys going to start?" Utau said.

They nodded and tried to focus on their game. It was Kukai and Kairi vs. Ikuto, Tadase, and Nagihiko. It was really distracting for Ikuto, especially when Amu forgot what she was wearing and really got into cheering. Luckily she was wearing her bathing suit underneath. However, it was equally distracting for Amu because Ikuto's team was shirtless. Amu had to make sure she didn't drool. Eventually, a crowd started to appear and the cheers started to become choreographed. When the ratio of boys overpowered the ratio of girls, Ikuto called time and demanded that Amu lengthen her skirt.

"I've tried, trust me!" Amu whispered to him. There were some whistles. Ikuto grabbed Amu and kissed her and then turn to the guys around Amu, "Don't get any ideas." Ikuto threatened. Amu smiled and blushed, secretly happy he was jealous, but she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and then wished him good luck. They were both surprised at what she did, but Ikuto smirk and Amu blushed a darker red.

Ikuto glared at his sister and then ran back onto the field. Ikuto's team won.

"That's not fair!" Utau stated. "Kairi did nothing!"

The guys just shrugged their shoulders and complemented each other on their abilities. Except, Tadase and Kairi because they hardly did anything. They looked at the big clock on the wall. It read 1:01. They had about two hours left.

"What do you want to do now?" Amu asked when she came back from getting changed.

"The beach I thought." Kukai said. Everyone agreed and then walked to the beach.

When they got to the white sand, they were surprised that no one was there.

"They must be practicing." Nadeshiko told them.

"Yeah, but you can't practice too hard. The talent show is tonight!" Kukai exclaimed and then ran off.

The girls set up an umbrella and rolled out their towels. The guys started to play beach volleyball.

"Can you believe that only fourteen days ago we had just arrived and we hated you?" Lulu asked.

Everyone laughed, "No!"

"But, we're friends now, right?" Yaya asked worriedly.

Everyone smiled and then giggled, "Of course."

They started to reminisce when it got really hot. The girls started to fan themselves.

"What are we doing?" Amu asked. "Why aren't we swimming?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Amu. She swallowed, "What?"

Suddenly, Rima grabbed her leg, and Nadeshiko grabbed the other. Utau grabbed her arm and Lulu grabbed the other and Yaya was cheering them on.

"No!" Amu screamed, "Stop!"

They reached the edge of the beach and threw her in. She didn't come up after awhile.

"Amu?" They started to call. They ran in the water and felt something tickling their ankles. They screamed and ran out of the water. Amu came up laughing her head.

"I wish I could have seen your faces." Amu clenched her sides.

They glared at her and then ran in after her. They had a splashing war, but that got tiring fast. They ended floating around.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Utau asked as she looked at the sky.

"Planning to scare us." Amu suggested.

Utau suddenly stood up and whispered in Rima's ear. Suddenly everyone was huddled together whispering to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were returning the beach volleyball. When they came to the beach the girls were gone.

"Where did they go?" Nagihiko asked.

"Relax, Nagi." Kukai stated.

"Yeah, they probably went to get ice cream." Ikuto told him.

The guys now had a football. They walk into the water and started to pass it back and forth. Ikuto passed to Kairi, but he missed it.

"Dude, you have to catch it!" Kukai exclaimed and then laughed. Kairi turned around to pick it up.

"Where'd it go?" He asked.

"Right behind you." Ikuto stated.

"No it's not." Kairi looked around. Everyone came over to help.

"That's strange." Ikuto said, "I swore it came over here."

Suddenly Ikuto felt a gentle breeze on his neck. He whipped around, but no one was there.

"Did you guys feel that?" Ikuto asked. They shook their head.

"What?" Tadase asked.

"That breeze." Ikuto put a hand on his neck.

"I think your feeling things." Kukai laughed, but his laughter came to an abrupt end and his eyes widened in horror.

"Did you felt that?" He whispered.

"No, I think your just feeling things." Ikuto mimicked.

"I'm not joking something just went in between my legs." Kukai started to freak out, but no one believed him until they felt it. Oddly enough, none of them thought of getting out of the water.

"I felt it!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"There shouldn't be anything, though." Kairi informed, "This is a man made beach."

They looked at each other and then they noticed something bobbing in the distance. They closer they recognized it as their football.

"I didn't throw it this far." Ikuto stated as the water become to deep to stand in.

Suddenly, Tadase was pulled under the water.

"Tadase?" Everyone exclaimed, but still no one thought to get to shallow water or even get out. Next, Kairi was pulled under, they all called for him. The remaining three got really close. Nagihiko was pulled under, but Kukai and Ikuto grabbed him. When they pulled him up they noticed something shining at his feet.

"Maybe mermaids exist!" Kukai exclaimed. Ikuto laughed and was going to say something when he felt a hand run down his down. It sent shivers down his spine. He spun and saw ripples.

"I think our girlfriends are trying to prank us." Ikuto stated. He stared at the place where the rippled had been.

"Well it worked!" Nagihiko coughed and he started to swim towards the shore.

"Wait!" Kukai called.

"Don't you want to scare them?" Ikuto suggested with a smirk. They quickly caught on to what he was thinking and they got out of the water.

They walked over to the girls' stuff, picked it up and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were laughing an underwater cavern.

"How is this even here?" Amu asked.

"I heard someone talking about it in the clinic when I was there, but I'm not sure how, either." Utau explained.

Rima came in and told them the guys were gone.

"Took them long enough!" Nadeshiko laughed. Everyone joined in and then they left the cavern without the boys.

The girls ran on to the beach and looked around.

"Where's our stuff?" Yaya asked. No one could answer.

"Maybe the guys took it back to the cabin?" Lulu suggested. The girls were skeptical, but that was the only answer so far.

"What if someone stole it?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Do you really thing someone would steal an umbrella?" Nadeshiko asked, and everyone had to agree with her, it was unlikely.

Therefore, they walked through the forest trail.

"Isn't there another way to go back to the cabins?" Amu stammered nervously.

"No." A voice answered evilly from behind her. She let go of Utau's arm and ran back to the beach screaming.

"Don't think that was a little much, Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked a little too loudly because the girls heard. They stopped walking, but the guys hadn't noticed yet as they stayed hidden behind a leaning tree.

"No." Kukai answered for him and the girls took three steps closer to their hiding spot.

"For all you know she could be crying and some random guy could be comforting her." Nagihiko tried to make Ikuto feel guilty. Ikuto grumbled and started to pace. The girls were standing behind them. Utau smiled at Nadeshiko who smiled at Yaya who smiled at Rima who smiled at Lulu. They all took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of their lungs. The guys jumped three feet in the air and the girls were rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard.

Suddenly, the P.A. system beeped on and the camp director spoke, "Would everyone please head to their first class they attended to rehearse and prepare for the talent show." The P.A. system beeped off and everyone looked around.

"Where are Tadase and Kairi?" Kukai asked.

The girls looked at each other and then ran back to the beach. The boys followed moments later. Amu was sitting on the beach, but she suddenly stood up and ran into the water.

"Amu!" Ikuto called, but she had already dived into the water. She never surfaced and Ikuto freaked out, but Utau calmed him down.

"Relax, she probably went into the cavern we were hiding in before." Utau told them and then followed Amu's actions.

Amu and Utau resurfaced moments later with Tadase and Kairi following shortly after. Tadase and Kairi, however, were freaking out because they thought they had been kidnapped by something. Everyone laughed at them when they tried to explain what had happened to them.

* * *

Everyone was at their first class. Amu was asked to be the ending and the beginning of the fashion show. She agreed. She then practiced walking to the beat of the preferred pace all the models had agreed on. When it came time to choose who was going to wear what Amu didn't have a difficult time choosing. She was going to wear a dress she made and a dress Lulu made. Lulu was going to do her make-up when she wore her dress and Utau was going to do her make-up when she wore the dress she made herself. Lulu was going to do Amu's hair for her dress and Rima was going to do Amu's hair when she wore her own dress.

* * *

Yaya and Nadeshiko were told where they were going to start in their duet. The instructor put an orange piece of tape on the stage with their order numbers on it. They practiced difficult parts and then they checked if their music was prepared. They ended up asking Ikuto and Kukai to perform something for their dance. It was short notice, but Ikuto and Kukai were happy to help.

Ikuto and Kukai were busy setting up where they were going to perform and they practiced some difficult parts.

Utau and Lulu were singing a duet that was going to be performed after the fashion show. They picked out their outfits that were made by some of the fashion students. Nadeshiko was chosen to do their hair.

Rima and Nagihiko were busy running over lines. Then they tried on their costumes. There wasn't much to change so they stood on the stage and practiced to see how loud they had to be.

Tadase and Kairi were in the kitchen clearing an area for them to work during the first bit of the show. They would cook while the fashion show ran and then they would have to scurry to their next performance.

An hour passed and then everyone moved on to their second class. Everyone was busy making fine adjustments to their performances. They were so busy and so professional with the way they handled everything a by-stander wouldn't believe they were amateurs.

After three more hours at their respected classes it was time to start the talent show and the opening act was the fashion show.

* * *

The models watched anxiously as the auditorium filled up. They started to doubt themselves.

"You can do it." Amu told them, "Or else the instructor wouldn't have picked you."

When the auditorium was full and the audience had settled down a camper from one of the writing classes stood at the podium.

"We are now going to start with our fashion show. The first model is Amu Hinamori. She is wearing a dress designed be Lulu and make-up and hair are also done by Lulu." The confident camper spoke. Amu was wearing a white dress. It dragged on the floor behind her and a white ribbon was just under her bust. The dress was a halter, but the halter started and ended on the right side of the dress. The M.C. continued introducing all the models and who made their dresses.

At the end of the fashion show, Amu was wearing a strapless blue dress that also dragged behind her. The top was a light blue that faded to white and then faded to dark blue on the bottom half. There was a slit that went all the way to the top of her thigh, but there were fabric pieces hanging to cover some of her leg.

All the models came out again, waved and then headed back the quickly prepare for their next performance.

Next were the acts, first Nagihiko and Rima performed the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Towards the end of the scene, the instructor threw in a kiss. They bowed quickly and ran off. The auditorium was filled with applause.

Second, were the fight scenes between Paris and Romeo. Nadeshiko and Kukai were first and then Ikuto and Tadase did their variation.

The dances were next. Ikuto and Kukai were already dressed in his costume for the dance when they played for Nadeshiko and Yaya, who were first to dance. They performed a slow contemporary ballet piece. Next, Kukai and Utau were dancing their tango while Lulu and Tadase did their music. They got a round of applause. Third in line were Rima and Nagihiko and they performed a Samba. They also received applause. After Rima and Nagihiko was the Jive performed by Ikuto and Amu. They showed passion and at the end they got a standing ovation. Amu smiled and the bowed and quickly ran off.

Finally, after all the dance routines there were the singing and the solo instrumental performances. Lulu and Utau performed a duet. Lulu wore a long silver dress that had two large strips of sequins. One was at the top of her dress and the other was towards her waist. She sat on the left side of a piano seat. Then Utau entered with a long black dress that looked like a firework exploded at the top of her dress and then the sparkles cascaded down towards the bottom. she sat on the remaining half of the bench.

(Because of you By: Reba and Kelly)  
Utau- normal, **Lulu- Bold,** **Both- Bold underline.**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
****Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
****Because of you  
I am afraid  
**  
**I lose my way  
And it's not too long ****before you point it out****  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness ****in your eyes****  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**Because of you  
I am afraid  
**  
I watched you die **(I -)**  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep **(Watched you die)**  
I was so young **(In your sleep)**  
You should have known better than to lean on me **(I Was so young)**  
You never thought of anyone else **(To lean on me)**  
You just saw your pain **(You never saw me)**  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**Because of you  
I am afraid**

Because of you  
Because of you

When they stood from the piano seat they hugged, bowed and ran off as the audience gave them a standing ovation. Rima stepped on the stage next. She was in a gold and black dress that was covered in gold sequins. She stood perfecting in the middle of the stage.

_(Pearl By Katy Perry)_

_She is a pyramid_  
_But with him she's just a grain of sand_  
_This loves too strong like cement_

_Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

_She was a hurricane_  
_But now she's just a gust of wind_  
_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships_  
_Was a force to be reckoned with_

_She could be a statue of liberty_  
_She could be Joan of Arc_  
_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_  
_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh she used to be a pearl_  
_Ohh yeah she used to rule the world_  
_Ohhhh can't believe she's become a shell of herself_  
_Cause she used to be a pearl_

_She was unstoppable_  
_Moved fast as like an avalanche_  
_But now she's stuck deep in cement_  
_Wishing that they never ever met_  
_She could be a statue of liberty_  
_She could be a Joan of Arc_  
_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_  
_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh She used to be a pearl_  
_Ohh yeah she used to rule the world_  
_Ohhhh can't believe she's become a shell of herself_  
_Cause she used to be a_

_Do you know that there's a way out_  
_There's a way out_  
_There's a way out_  
_There's a way out_  
_You don't have to be held down_  
_Be held down_  
_Be held down_  
_Be held down_

_Cause I used to be a shell..._  
_Yeah I let him rule my world_  
_My world Ohhh yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on_  
_And No one can take my pearl_  
_You don't have to be a shell, No_  
_You're the one that rules your world Ohh_  
_You are strong and you'll learn_  
_That you can still go on_  
_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable_

Rima gave a quick bow and scurried off the stage. The audience also gave her a standing ovation.

The solos finished and then the M.C. came back to the podium.

"I would to ask everyone to please head to the mess hall for the art display and poetry readings." She smiled and walked away from the podium

All the girls got changed into simple gowns and the boys wore black suits with corresponding tie colours.

Amu wore a strapless red dress and she walked with Ikuto.

Nadeshiko wore an orange strapless dress and she walked with Reizo.

Rima wore a strapless yellow dress and she walked with Nagihiko.

Yaya wore a pale green strapless dress and she walked with Kairi.

Lulu wore a dark blue strapless dress and she walked with Tadase.

Utau wore a strapless purple dress and she walked with Kukai.

All the dresses had a simple feature that set them apart from the rest.

They walked into the mess. Caterers were serving food that was made by the campers. And the walls were decorated with paintings, drawings, and photographs. There was a small stage at the front of the mess hall.

The minute Nagihiko entered the mess hall he bolted over to where he saw Tadase hung his painting. He was desperate to know whom the paint was of. His mouth hung open.

"Who's that?" Lulu asked as she walked up with Tadase.

"My deceased mother." Tadase stated. Nagihiko turned around and apologized.

However, there still was a painting of Lulu done by Tadase. So Nagihiko relaxed.

* * *

Amu and Ikuto got separated in the crowd. She felt a large hand grab her arm and she relaxed because she thought Ikuto had grabbed her, but she realized that wasn't the case. This man pulled her out of the mess hall.

"Help!" Amu called, but everyone smiled thinking it was more acting and they just clapped. Amu grumbled.

However, Utau saw and she ran to find Ikuto and the rest of the gang. Everyone left in a hurry.

"Did you see which way they went?" Ikuto asked urgently.

"I think they went towards the main office building." Utau stated and then the girls picked up their dresses and ran.

They got to the office building as a black car pulled away, but another pulled in. Aruto stepped out.

"I believe you'll be needing this." Aruto told them. Ikuto quickly thanked him and then they piled in. Aruto told the driver to go to the Tsukiyomi Modeling Corporation. The driver gave a quick nod and sped out of the gravel drive way.

They caught up to Amu's capture's car because of a road jam. But it was cleared quickly and the car zipped off. Ikuto's car quickly followed and weaved through some cars.

When they reached the building they saw Amu being pulled to an elevator. They ran in and watched to see what floor it stopped at. It stopped at floor 20. Some climbed the stairs and others waited for the next elevator. However, they all reached the floor at the same time. They ran through the halls trying to figure out which room they went to.

"I found it!" Rima called quietly through the halls.

Everyone came running and sure enough red fabric was sticking out of the door. Ikuto kicked it open without much thought. Lucky Amu wasn't close to the door.

Chika and Midori were standing in a corner near the door. Aruto was standing near Amu. Everyone was confused as to how he got there faster than them. Arashi was standing behind the desk. Someone was on a television talking to him.

"Grandpa?" Ikuto asked and he pulled out his cell phone.

"It that Ikuto?" He elderly man asked with a cough.

"No." Arashi stated.

"Arashi that's enough." The man wheezed.

"I have my wife now sign the documents that make the company mine." Arashi demanded. However, The elderly man saw that Ikuto had other plans when Ikuto dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"No, I think Ikuto has other plans." The elderly laughed.

Suddenly sirens were blaring from below. Arashi turned around and glared at Ikuto, but then he smirked. There was a click sound and everyone froze as they watched Arashi put a gun to Amu's head.

"Oh come on!" Amu cried. "I've been through enough shit."

The elderly man laughed, "Quite a catch you got, Ikuto."

"Drop the gun!" An officer shouted from behind the group. The teens instantly moved so he could enter the room.

"No!" Arashi said and then there was a bang.

Everyone gasped as blood pooled around the body. Ikuto dropped to his knees.

* * *

**Ten years later.**

There were gasps as the director of the company walked in with his top model.

"Can I have you-your autograph?" A young girl asked running up to the model.

"Of course." She beamed.

"I have to go." The director told her and walked away.

The model signed some signatures and then wandered around. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out.

"Hello?" She called.

"Oh, we have to hurry." The model said as she stared at the clock.

"Why again do we have to go?" He asked, but the model was surprised he even answered.

"Because we haven't seen them in ten years!" She exclaimed.

"We saw them last year at my sister's wedding." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't let me say 'hello'." She reminded him.

"Meet me at the front." She said and then hung up.

They met at the front, but Kukai and Utau also greeted them. Utau pulled her brother away and Kukai awkwardly stood because they didn't talk much.

"Are you happy, Ikuto?" Utau asked. Ikuto looked to the ground.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ikuto mumbled.

"Because everyone saw how you acted after Amu was shot." Utau reminded him, "It took you years to get over it."

"I'm still not over it." Ikuto growled.

"I hope you realize this model loves you." Utau glared at the girl.

"Yeah, I know." Ikuto sighed.

"I also hope you know that she is not invited." Utau told him.  
"What why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because the planner of this party told me to tell you." Utau informed.

"I thought you always planned these." Ikuto inquired.

"Not this year." Utau said with a smile.

Utau marched over to the model and got in her face.

"I'm not going to take your husband." The model exclaimed and then she looked over at Ikuto who was looking out the window.

"I know, I'm not worried." Utau said, "I want to tell you to back off and that your aren't invite to this reunion."

"What's wrong with Ikuto?" She asked when she noticed him flipping a ring in his hand.

The model acted as if she didn't hear a word Utau had said, but she started to walk over to Ikuto. Utau tried to stop her but she kept walking.

"He's going to ask me to marry him!" She exclaimed.

"If he does I'm shooting him and then his not invited either." Utau told her and the model whipped around.

"Why? What's your problem with me and him?" She asked.

"There is no you and him!" Utau exclaimed. "He's using you to get over watching his girlfriend get shot."

However, the model shook her head and then walked up to Ikuto. Ikuto's action made Utau want to shot her moron brother.

"Ikuto!" Utau screamed and then ran over. "What are you doing?"

She pulled at her brother so he could get up from his knee. When he wouldn't stand she grabbed the ring.

"I think you need to let Amu go." Ikuto stated without lifting his eyes.

Utau started to cry. Kukai came over and pulled Utau away, but not before saying, "You know, dude, after Amu was rushed to the hospital you left. You never came to the hospital and no one had your number to call you. So I suggest," Kukai told him and gave back the ring, "That before you do this come to the reunion."

Kukai left with Utau. Ikuto stared at the ring and then stood up.

"What?" The model screeched. "You're letting them control you."

"No, I'm not. I'm going to go see her grave and get some closure." Ikuto said and walked away, but he handed her the ring.

He drove to the reunion and no one expected him.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't mister big shot." Nagihiko joked. Everyone was sitting around a table.

"Why are we having the reunion on this day?" Ikuto demanded to know.

"Ask the person who arranged it." Rima said and she stood up.

Ikuto nodded and followed everyone into a room. It was dark and then everyone went to the back of the room.

"Why did you organize the reunion, if you aren't a friend and why this day?" Ikuto asked the darkness.

"I am a friend, heartbreaker. I chose this day to cause you the most grief." The voice whispered.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you never came to see me!" The voice screamed and then cried. Utau flipped on the lights.

Ikuto's eyes went wide and everything came spiraling back to him. The paramedic that said she could be save, but it was unlikely. The ambulance and then his decision to run away for a while.

A girl was crying in front of him and all he saw was a girl that was suppose to be calling him a pervert or blushing or smiling.

"You're alive." Ikuto stuttered and took two steps forward as the world he thought he knew shattered. She looked up and her golden eyes shone back at him. She stood up. She was still slender and had figure his top model would wish to have.

"I was in a coma for three years." She told him, and it only caused him more pain. "When I woke up you weren't there. When your father died I went to his funeral expecting see you, but you weren't there either."

She steadied her breath and stood taller.

"I was expecting you to come this year, because Utau invited you about ten times before you agreed to come, but then I found out it was your new girlfriend, who just happens to look a lot like me." She took another breath, "I really wished you'd come, but then Utau came and told me you were proposing to this girl and you only assumed I was dead!"

Ikuto was standing in front of her and had the overwhelming feeling to hug her and kiss her just to see if she was really there.

"You know how I said I'd love you no matter what you did?" Amu asked. "Yeah, well this has crossed a line I wish never appeared."

Amu walked by him and out of the room. Ikuto followed, but when everyone followed, he stopped just behind Amu who was staring at the model.

"You weren't invited." Amu sneered.

The model gasped and tried to catch her breath.

"You look like me!" The model gasped.

"Hardly," Amu laughed cruelly, "You look like me. Right, Ikuto?"

She smiled sadly at him. She walked up to the model.

"How old are you?" the model asked.

"27." Amu stated.

"I'm 28." The model smirked, "So you look like me and you probably are a fan."

Amu gave her a dead look. "Right." She said and walked out.

"Amu!" Ikuto called.

The model looked at the retreating figure.

"That's her." The model gasped again. "Her pictures decorate your office and you thought she was dead."

"I was right wasn't I?" Utau asked with a smirk. "He's just using you."

Everyone wished Ikuto good luck with Amu. The model left and Ikuto stayed for the whole reunion hoping Amu would come back, but she never did.

Meanwhile, the model was running through the streets when she finally found Amu.

"Amu." She said when she reached the pinkette. "I have something to show you."

The model pulled Amu to the Modeling Company. She swiped her card and fans crowded her and Amu. She called security and then continued to the top floor. They walked in to Ikuto's office and the model dropped Amu's wrist.

"He never forgot about you and Utau was right, I realized that the moment I saw you." The model explained.

Amu was shocked. Ikuto's office was filled with framed photo of herself and her with friends and pictures of Ikuto and herself were covering his desk. The model left.

"I guess, you win, Ikuto." Amu sighed and sat in his chair. She fell asleep.

However, back at the reunion, Ikuto was still sitting waiting for Amu to get her purse, but she never came. The owner of the building gave him her purse and asked him to go home. However, Ikuto didn't go home he went to his office. When he walked into the door the security guard gave him the ring he had given the model.

"She told me to tell you to make sure your truly happy." The security guard passed the message along. Ikuto couldn't smile, but he nodded his head briefly and swiped his card and walked to his office. The pain in his legs as he walked up to the 20th floor helped him forget the pain in his chest.

When he finally reached the top floor, he heard a sigh and then a door open and close. He ran to his office suddenly feeling energized. When he opened his office door it was empty. Ikuto slumped in his office chair and then fell asleep.

Two hours later, there was mumbling behind Ikuto's office door.

"I can't believe I forgot my purse." Amu opened the door. Ikuto had just woken up and Amu froze.

Ikuto picked up her purse and then walked over to her. He handed it to her and then hugged her. Amu squeak in shock.

"I missed you." He cried.

Amu's arms circles around him and she felt safe.

"Why did you assume I was dead?" Amu asked, but it was muffled by Ikuto's shirt.

"The paramedic told us that due to blood lose it might be very difficult to save you." Ikuto told her.

"Then why didn't you stay by my side and wish for me?" Amu asked.

However, Ikuto couldn't answer the question.

"I couldn't . . . I didn't want to see you with all those tubes and machines attached to you." Ikuto buried his head further into Amu's shoulder.

"Take down these pictures." Amu commanded.

Ikuto looked at her sadly and did as he was told. First he started with the ones with friends and Amu because they were the easiest to part with. Then he moved on to pictures of just Amu. When there were only a couple photos left he hesitated to put it in the garbage. When Amu saw it she looked away, and then said, "You can leave that one." She blushed.

It was a photo of Ikuto kissing her that was apparently taken by someone watching them. He moved on to the next picture, but Amu liked it, "Keep that one too." She told him. Eventually none of the remaining photos were taken down.

Amu walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks." Amu smiled, "It was really creepy."

She walked out, but first she placed a piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up and read it. He smiled and ran after her. By the time he found her she was getting into a white car.

"Don't." Ikuto said when he reached the car.

"Why?" The man asked.

"You should go to your family, Tadase." Ikuto stated and pulled Amu out of the car.

"My kids like Amu." Tadase said.

"Patch things up with Lulu. Amu's not going to marry you." Ikuto told him, and Tadase smiled.

"How did you know?" Tadase asked and Ikuto threw the paper at Tadase.

It read: _Tadase is going to get a divorce and marry me. Stop him._

Tadase drove away after agreeing to patch things up with Lulu. Amu thanked him and tried to leave, but Ikuto stopped her and then pulled her in for a kiss. She never fought back. In fact, the kiss became more passionate. She tangled her finger in his hair and he pulled her closer.

When they broke apart Ikuto asked, "You are going to marry me, right?"

"Maybe." Amu snickered and then kissed him again.

* * *

Within the next year Lulu and Tadase patched things up and they had two kids. Utau and Kukai had twins, two boys. Rima and Nagihiko had a son and got married. Yaya and Kairi had a daughter and got married. Nadeshiko and Reizo started dating. Arashi was shot down by a police officer and later woke up to have Chika nursing him. They eventually get married. Saaya never came back for the talent show because Keiji won in her heart. Yume and Hiro are still dating. Midori is living with Amu and they have slowly rebuilt their mother daughter relationship. And…

Amu and Ikuto are happily married. She followed a career in music with Utau, but she sometimes teaches new models at Ikuto's Company. No one dies from modeling anymore, Amu and her friends made sure of it. Amu is pregnant with triples. The doctor thinks that there are going to be two girls and one boys. The top model changed companies and moved to France.

Everyone was happy in the end.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**It was a long story and chapter! **

**I just had to put in one more twist! :P**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
